Lios de escuela
by Irethy
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde que Sakura vio por última vez a Shaorán, y ahora se ha convertido en una joven muy responsable... todo parece muy normal en su vida... pero un día recibirá una noticia que cambiará su vida para siempre es un crossover c
1. 1

**__**

LIOS DE ESCUELA

**__**

CAPITULO 1

****

- "Han pasado ya cuatro largos años Shaorán desde la última vez que te vi en aquel aeropuerto donde me prometiste volver. ¿Te seguirás acordando de mí? ¿Me seguirás amando? ¡Oh! Shaorán... ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte!"

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que Sakura y Shaorán se despidieron en aquel aeropuerto, cuando este último debía regresar a Hong Kong. En ese tiempo, Sakura había cambiado mucho, se había convertido en una jovencita de quince años preciosa. Su cuerpo había madurado, convirtiéndose en el de una joven alta y delgada, con una fina cintura que junto a su piel pálida, le daba cierto toque de fragilidad que había heredado de su madre. Sus cabellos, los había dejado crecer considerablemente, puesto que ahora le llegaban hasta la altura de su cintura y con los años había tomado una tonalidad algo más clara volviéndolos prácticamente rubios, y sus ojos... sus ojos aún conservaban ese brillo característico aunque ahora denotaban algo de tristeza y añoranza. Además no solo había cambiado con respecto a su físico, también lo había hecho un poco en carácter, era más responsable y seria para algunas cosas. Se había convertido en una alumna modélica sacando las mejores notas en todas las asignaturas, y también era más responsable con respecto a la magia, pero aún conservaba su dulzura, inocencia y bondad y seguía siendo buena deportista, por no decir la mejor. Esta combinación hacía que muchos chicos babeasen por ella, mas su corazón seguía estando ocupado por la misma persona: Shaorán Li, su rival, su amigo, su amor.

- Sakura, Sakura... ¿En qué piensas?- Le preguntó su buena amiga Tomoyo.

- En nada.- Le contestó con una sonrisa.

- Le añoras mucho ¿Verdad?

- ¿Cómo sabes que yo...?

- ¡Vamos Sakura! Te conozco mejor que nadie, y sé cuando piensas en él. Además... ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta que has mejorado en los estudios por él? Te has refugiado en los estudios para no pensar tanto en él, y no echarle tanto de menos.

- Es que... le quiero tanto, Tomoyo. Si por mí fuese, cogía el primer vuelo a Hong Kong y me plantaba en su casa... pero, mi familia no puede permitirse un gasto así.

- Sakura... yo... si tú quieres... puedo...

- No Tomoyo, ya has hecho bastante por mí.

- Sakura... pero yo...

- Venga, vamos a dejarlo ¿Sí? Además, mejor regreso a casa, mañana hay examen de mates y no lo llevo muy bien... todavía no consigo solucionar los problemas "c" y "h" de la página 51 y según creo saldrán en el examen...

- ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Pero si nadie lleva mejor las clases que tú! ¡Seguro que sacas la nota más alta!

- Bueno... yo creo que todavía debo repasar, así que mejor me voy. Hasta mañana, Tomoyo.- dijo a la vez que salía corriendo y se despedía con la mano.

Sakura llegó a su casa y tras cambiarse de ropa se puso a estudiar el libro de matemáticas. En realidad, ella ya dominaba todos los problemas de matemáticas, que iban a entrar en el examen, pero igualmente ella comenzó a estudiar los problemas que todavía no habían dado en clase.

- Sakura... ¿Otra vez estás estudiando? Creía que ya te sabías lo que entraba e ese examen.- Le dijo Kero a la vez que se acercaba a ella.

- Es cierto, pero quiero adelantar un poco más.

- ¡Vamos Sakura! Deja los libros un poco. ¿Por qué no haces un pastel, o galletas? ¿Por qué no prácticas un poco la magia? O... o... lo que sea... pero deja un poco los libros. ¿Sí?

- Pero Kero... me gusta estudiar.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! Lo haces para olvidarte del mocoso.

- Kero... te he pedido muchas veces que no le llames mocoso a Shaorán.

- Lo siento, Sakurita... se me escapó.

- Está bien...- Dijo cerrando el libro.- Prepararé un delicioso pastel de chocolate.

- ¿De verdad dejarás los libros un rato?- Se ilusionó Kero.

- Sí

- ¡BIEN! ¡VENGA, VAMOS ANTES QUE TE ARREPIENTAS!

Tres o cuatro días después les iban a dar los resultados del examen y Sakura estaba muy nerviosa porque aquel día en vez de repasar, había estado preparando un pastel y jugando con Kero... aunque igualmente cuando le dieron los resultados, sacó la máxima nota.

- ¿Lo ves, Sakura? Otra vez has sacado la mejor nota. Ni tan siquiera Shaorán lo habría hecho mejor... ¡Ups!.- Dijo Tomoyo a la vez que se tapaba la boca por haber nombrado a Li.- yo... Sakura... lo siento mucho... yo...

- No te preocupes, Tomoyo.- Sonrió ella.- Bueno, nos vemos luego, voy al equipo de atletismo. Hasta luego.

- Sakura... **"A mí no me engañas, Sakura. Te mueres de ganas de viajar a Hong Kong y estar con él... pero igualmente no quieres recibir ningún tipo de ayuda. Si tan solo me dejases echarte una mano..."**

- Señorita Daidouji... ¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Kinomoto?- Dijo en ese precioso momento una de las profesoras de la secundaria.

- Acaba de marcharse a entrenar con el equipo de atletismo, señorita.

- ¿Podría hacerme el favor de ir a buscarla y decirle que la espero en mi despacho?

- Sí, señorita.- Dijo Tomoyo confundida.

Salió corriendo en busca de su amiga, a la que encontró ya vestida con el uniforme del equipo.

- ¡Sakura!

- ¡Tomoyo! ¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí!?

- Sakura...- Dijo a la vez que recobraba el aliento.- La señorita Nekoi, quiere verte en su despacho. Me ha pedido que te viniese a buscar.

- Pero voy a comenzar el entrenamiento...

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kinomoto?- Dijo la entrenadora.

- Señorita Inu, la señorita Nekoi desea hablar con Sakura y me ha mandado a buscarla.- Dijo Tomoyo.

- Ves Kinomoto, pero si acabas antes de que haya terminado el entrenamiento, ven de inmediato.

- Sí, señorita Inu.

Sakura se marchó junto a Tomoyo, sin ni tan siquiera cambiarse el uniforme de atletismo y se dirigió hasta el despacho de su profesora de lengua.

- Adelante.- Se escuchó desde dentro del despacho cuando Sakura llamó.

- Yo me quedaré aquí, Sakura.- Le murmuró Tomoyo justo antes de que esta abriese la puerta.

Cuando Sakura entró se encontró que sentado en el escritorio no se encontraba su profesora de lengua, sino el señor Kubaya, el director, de pie a su derecha estaba la señorita Nekoi que tenía una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Me han mandado llamar?

- Siéntese, señorita Kinomoto.- Le dijo el señor Kubaya.

Veinte minutos más tarde Sakura salió del despacho con una cara que era una mezcla entre confusión, incredulidad e infinita alegría. Sin previo aviso abrazo a Tomoyo y le dijo que iría a cambiarse, para volver a casa.

- Sakura... ¿Qué te pasa desde que saliste del despacho de la señorita Nekoi que irradias felicidad?

- Ay, Tomoyo...¡Es fantástico! Ven a mi casa, así tú también lo sabrás cuando se lo explique a mi padre y a mi hermano.

- Pero... ¿El qué?

- ¡Ya lo sabrás! Ven corre, vamos a entrar. Hoy mi padre regresaba temprano.- Dijo a la vez que le cogía la mano y entraban dentro de la residencia Kinomoto, mientras Sakura gritaba.- ¡YA HE VUELTO!

- Sakura, hija... que pronto has vuelto. ¿Qué no tenías entrenamiento con el equipo de atletismo? ¡Ah, Tomoyo! Que sorpresa.

- Sí, pero me han dispensado. ¿Y Touya?

- Hoy volverá tarde... tiene que entregar un trabajo importante en la universidad.

- Bueno... pues entonces lo explicaré sin él.

- ¿El qué?- Dijeron tanto el señor Kinomoto como Tomoyo.

- No lo vais a creer.. Pero... ¡Me han ofrecido una beca para estudiar en la Academia Femenina Litsú, en Hong Kong!

- ¿Qué?- Dijeron los dos.

- Lo que oís. Por lo que se ve, la directora de esa academia me vio en la última competición en la que participé y se interesó en mí. Vio que era buena estudiante y buena deportista y se lo han comunicado a la secundaria y hoy la señorita Nekoi me ha llamado a su despacho, porque el señor Kubaya quería comunicármelo. ¡Mañana debo dar la respuesta!

- Espera... espera, hija. ¿En qué consiste esa beca?- Dijo el señor Kinomoto mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- Me ofrecen el poder estudiar en la Academia todo el bachillerato, haciéndose cargo de los gastos, además como es una academia interina no tendríamos que preocuparnos por el alojamiento.

- Pero hija... no nos podemos permitir el viaje a Hong Kong...

- También se hacen cargo de esos gastos. Papá, ¿puedo aceptarla? ¿Puedo?

El señor Kinomoto permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos y después de mirar a su hija sonrió y asintió.

- Mañana puedes decirle a la señorita Nekoi que aceptas la beca.

- ¡SI! ¡GRACIAS, PAPÁ!

- Ahora podrás viajar a Hong Kong. Estarás muy contenta.- Le dijo Tomoyo.

- Lo estoy.


	2. 2

**__**

CAPITULO 2

Sakura estaba radiante de felicidad, todavía no era capaz de creer que en tan solo una semana se iría a Hong Kong. Estaría tan cerca de él. Los días habían pasado volando, y a pesar de las protestas de su hermano, Sakura había aceptado la beca, siendo aceptada así en la Academia Litsú.

- Ay, Sakura... te ves tan feliz...- Decía Tomoyo.

- Sí, es cierto.- Dijo Rika.- Hacía tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.

- ¿En serio? ¿Queréis decir que estaba extraña?

- no es eso, Sakura. Solo que se veía que estabas triste...- Le dijo Chiharu.- Pero, desde que te ofrecieron esa beca que estás tan feliz... ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿Es que ya no deseas estar con nosotros? ¿Te has cansado de tus amigos de Tomoeda?

- ¡Oh no, Chiharu! ¡Eso no es cierto! Es solo... qué...- Dijo a la vez que sus mejillas adquirían cierto tono rojizo.

- Es solo que alguien muy especial para ella, vive en Hong Kong.- Sentenció Tomoyo.

- ¡TOMOYO!

- ¿Es eso cierto, Sakura?- Dijeron a la vez cuatro voces (Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki)

- Esto...- Dijo a la vez que se ruborizaba más.

- ¿Y quien es? ¿Lo conocemos?

- ¡Claro que lo conocéis!- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.- Es Li.

- ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LI!!!!!!!!!!?- Gritaron a la vez.

- Sí.- Dijo Sakura muy bajito.

- ¡Que calladito te lo tenías!- Exclamó Chiharu.

- Claro, si lo piensas bien... estabas triste desde que él se marchó.- Dijo Rika.

Los días pasaban rápidos para Sakura, casi sin darse cuenta había pasado ya la semana que faltaba y ahora solo faltaba un día. Un día y estaría en Hong Kong.

- ¿Quieres decir que no deberías quedarte, Kero? Podrías estar en casa de Tomoyo.- Dijo Sakura preocupada por su amiguito.

- ¡NI HABLAR! ¡Yo voy contigo!

- Pero Kero, date cuenta que allí te será más difícil todo. No podrás jugar a vídeojuegos, ni tampoco podré traerte comida con tanta regularidad.

- ya lo sé, pero he estado estos seis años contigo y no pienso alejarme de ti. Yue no puede ir porque Yukito debe terminar sus estudios aquí, pero yo no tengo ningún otro deber que no seas tú.- Dijo el leoncito muy serio.

- ¡Ay Kero! ¡No sabes lo que te quiero!- Dijo a la vez que le daba un fuerte abrazo.

- Sakura.- Dijo en ese momento Touya entrando en la habitación.- Es tarde, deberías irte a la cama si no quieres dormirte mañana y perder el vuelo.

- ¡¡Es cierto!! Ahora me acuesto, Touya.

- ¿Estás segura de llevarte al peluche? Si quieres podría ocuparme de él.

- Gracias pero no. Soy yo quien quiere ir con mi ama.- Dijo Kero con aires de grandeza.

- ¿lo tienes todo listo? ¿Estás segura de no olvidarte nada?

- Estoy segura. No te preocupes por nada.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a meterse en la cama.

- Sakura...- Dijo justa antes de cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Sí?

- Te echaré de menos.

- Y yo también.

Al día siguiente, cuando llegó al aeropuerto se encontró con todos sus amigos que habían venido a despedirla. Estaban todos, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki y todos traían unas grandes sonrisa, aunque nada más verla Chiharu se puso a llorar con desesperación.

- ¡Sakura! Te... te echaremos... sniff... sniff... de menos.- Le dijo al verla.

- y yo a vosotros.- Sonrió ella.- Yamazaki, cuídamela mucho ¿Vale?

- Tenlo por seguro.

- Estudia mucho Sakura.

- No te preocupes, Rika, pienso estudiar muchísimo.

- Sakura... si me ves algún fantasma, me lo saludas ¿sí?

- ¡Naoko por favor!- Dijo Sakura muy pálida mientras los demás reían.

- Sakura, prométeme que me escribirás.- De dijo Tomoyo.

- ¡¡Por supuesto!!

- Y no desperdicies tu estancia y dile a Li lo que sientes por él.- Le susurró Tomoyo haciendo que Sakura se pudiese muy roja.

- Eh, monstruo... ya debes embarcar.

- Sí. Hasta pronto. Os escribiré a menudo.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a entrar por la puerta de embarque.

- ¡Adiós Sakura! ¡Hasta pronto!- Dijeron todos.

Sakura entró dentro del gran avión y una azafata la guió hasta su asiento ¡en primera clase! Sí que se habían tomado molestias en la Academia, de hecho, era la única pasajera de primera clase. Al poco de despegar Kero asomó su cabecita del bolso de Sakura y se quedó realmente asombrado de ver donde estaba.

- ¡Vaya Sakura! ¡Esto es primera clase!

- Ya.. ya me había dado cuenta, Kero.

- Debe ser una academia muy prestigiosa, para pagarte todos los gastos de tu estancia en Hong Kong y el viaje hasta allí, y encima en primera.

- Estoy empezando a asustarme, Kero.

- ¿Y por qué? Por fin te tratan como te mereces.

- ¿Quieres decir?

- ¡Por supuesto!

La súbita entrada de una azafata hizo que Kero se introdujese dentro del bolso.

- ¿Desea algo señorita? ¿Algo de beber o comer?- Dijo la azafata con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Tienen algunos dulces?

- Sí, claro que tenemos.

- ¿Me podría traer algunos si es tan amable?

- Por supuesto, enseguida se los traigo.- Dijo mientras desaparecía.

- ¡DULCES! ¡SÍ!- Dijo Kero volviéndose a asomar con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Sí, pero no te los comas todos que también quiero yo.

El resto del viaje pasó muy rápido mientras hablaba con Kero y pocas veces interrumpida por la azafata que venía a ver si necesitaba algo, tanto que cuando el piloto dijo que iban a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong, ella no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa.

Sakura bajó del avión y un poco confundida todavía recogió su equipaje. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle... ¿Cómo llegaría hasta la Academia, si no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde quedaba? No tendría más remedio que coger un taxi y llegar hasta allá. Pero cuando salió por la puerta de desembarque, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a una mujer joven, de aproximadamente veinticinco años, con un cartel que ponía en grandes letras rojas: "SAKURA KINOMOTO"

Con paso decidido aunque bastante confundido, fue hasta la mujer y a medida que se aproximaba podía observarla mejor. Tenía el pelo muy negro y le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Su piel era bastante blanca y tenía unos ojos violáceos que la miraban con curiosidad.

- ¿Es usted la señorita Kinomoto?- le preguntó con una voz dulce.

- Lo soy. ¿Y usted?

- Soy Mei Ping, profesora de la academia Litsú. He venido a recogerla.

- Encantada de conocerla.

- Lo mismo digo.- Sonrió mientras cogía una las maletas de Sakura y las subía en un carrito de equipaje.- Me han comentado que es muy buen estudiante y también una excelente deportista.

- Bueno, tampoco tanto. Solo me esfuerzo mucho, pero no soy muy buena.- Dijo algo avergonzada.

- eso se verá muy pronto.- Dijo mientras la instaba a pasar en un coche negro bastante lujoso.- Me comentaron que estaba en el equipo de atletismo ¿es cierto?

- Sí, pertenecía al equipo de atletismo de la Secundaría Tomoeda.

- Muy bien. Estoy convencida que le agradará mucho la Academia, es un lugar muy agradable... y estoy convencida que aprenderá muchas cosas.

El resto del camino fue bastante silencioso por parte ambas, una porque estaba muy nerviosa, la otra porque parecía dentro de su propio mundo. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya estaban enfrente de una gran construcción, con grandes jardines y un gran muro bastante alto alrededor y una gran verja en la entrada.

- Ya hemos llegado.- Dijo la señorita Ping. Primero de todo la llevaré ante la directora, ya que desea conocerla, después me acompañará hasta su habitación.

- Sí.

Comenzaron a recorrer un montón de pasillos y escaleras hasta que llegaron a una gran sala, era la antesala del despacho de la directora de la Academia. La señorita Ping entró un momento sola y dos minutos más tarde hizo entrar a Sakura también.

El despacho de la directora era enorme, además de lujoso. Bueno, la verdad era que todo los lugares en sí dentro de ese lugar eran muy lujosos. Entonces se dio cuenta de la persona que había sentada detrás del escritorio, era una mujer anciana. Pero en contra de lo que se imaginaba, tenía una expresión amable y dulce en su rostro, mientras que ella se la imaginaba como una mujer estricta y severa, no como una mujer bondadosa.

- ¡Ah! Ya has llegado. Tú eres Sakura Kinomoto.- Dijo la mujer con una voz muy amable.- Yo soy la directora, la profesora Chung. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Sakura. ¿Me dejas llamarte Sakura?

- Sí, señora.

- Gracias. Estoy muy contenta de que hayas aceptado nuestra beca, eres realmente la imagen de Litsú. Una joven inteligente, estudiosa, buena deportista y lo más importante a mi parecer: una espléndida persona.- Dijo mientras veía como Sakura se iba sonrojando.- Además, reúnes un requisito muy importante, tienes una relación directa con la magia.

- ¿¡¡QUÉ!!?- Se asustó Sakura.

- ¡Oh! No te asustes muchacha. Lo sabemos todo. Eres una gran hechicera, y eso es un requisito casi imprescindible para ser alumna de esta academia.- Rió la mujer.- Sakura, todas o casi todas las alumnas de la academia son hechiceras como tú. Y aquellas que no lo son, son miembros de clanes mágicos muy importantes.

- Yo... no... no lo sabía.

- Es muy normal. No podíamos decirlo en la oferta. Tu escuela habría quedado muy sorprendida... ¿No te parece?- Sakura asintió.- Bien, la profesora Ping te acompañará a tu habitación y te presentará a tu compañera.

- Sí, señora.

La profesora Ping y Sakura salieron del despacho de la profesora Chung y también del edificio principal que era donde se impartían las clases y se dirigieron a un edificio cercano y comenzaron a pasar por corredores y pasillos.

- Este es el edificio de los dormitorios de las alumnas.- Dijo la profesora Ping mientras se detenía justo enfrente de una puerta.- Aquí, este será su dormitorio. Ahora le presentaré a su compañera de habitación. Es también una alumna de primero. Llegó justo ayer, pero ella ha vivido casi siempre en Hong Kong exceptuando una temporada que estudió en el extranjero.

Abrió la puerta y Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta, ¡era increíble! Aquella habitación era tan grande como la de Tomoyo, o tal vez incluso más. Nada más abrir la puerta, lo primero que se veía era como una gran sala de estar y luego dos puertas más.

La profesora Ping se acercó a la de la izquierda y llamó a la puerta. Dos segundos después esta se abrió para dar paso a una muchacha de largo pelo negro con reflejos azulados y unos bonitos ojos rojizos.

- ¡Profesora Ping!- Dijo la muchacha con sorpresa.

- Tranquila, solo vengo a presentarle a su compañera de habitación.

- ¡Oh! Sí, claro.- Dijo mientras salía a la sala.

Cuando Sakura vio a la muchacha con claridad sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, igual le sucedió a la chica al ver a Sakura y antes que la profesora pudiese presentarlas, una exclamación escapó de ambas.

- ¡MEILING!

- ¡SAKURA!

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!


	3. 3

**__**

CAPÍTULO 3

Las dos estaban ahí, la una enfrente de la otra, mirándose con asombro. Meiling había cambiado, por supuesto que sí, era una muchacha de dieciséis años muy hermosa y había abandonado todo rasgo infantil, pero seguía siendo la misma. Su mirada, igual que en Sakura, era la misma.

La profesora Ping también estaba muy sorprendida, no esperaba que pasase eso, al contrario esperaba cualquier tipo de reacción, desde que se cayesen fatal a que se llevasen de maravilla... pero eso, eso sí que no se lo hubiese esperado nunca. Saliendo del estado en el que había entrado comentó.

- Bueno, veo que ambas ya se conocían de antes. Debo suponer señorita Li que aquellos meses en los que estudió en el extranjero fue en Tokio más concretamente en el barrio de Tomoeda. ¿No es cierto? Y supongo, además que estudió en la misma escuela de la señorita Kinomoto.

- A... Así es, profesora.- Dijo Meiling.

- Eramos... compañeras de clase, y además nos sentábamos muy cerca la una de la otra. Nos hicimos muy buenas amigas.- Añadió Sakura.

- Vaya, por lo que se ve, el mundo es un pañuelo. Mejor las dejo para que comenten lo que les ha pasado en estos años.- Dijo la profesora mientras salía de la habitación.

Ambas muchachas, continuaron mirándose sorprendidas, ninguna de las dos hacía el más remoto gesto, no fuese que la otra fuese una ilusión y provocase que desapareciese.

- No... no puedo creer que realmente seas tú.- Dijo Sakura.- han... han pasado más de cuatro años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- Lo sé, desde que fui a Japón para hablar con Shaorán poco antes de aquella Navidad, y él... él me dijo que te amaba.- Le contestó Meiling mientras Sakura se sonrojaba.

- Y... ¿Y él?

- Está bien. Dime una cosa. ¿Le correspondías?

Sakura no respondió, solo se puso realmente muy roja lo que le bastó a su compañera como respuesta.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Le correspondes! ¡Le quieres!- Alborotó su amiga.- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

- No me dio tiempo.- Se entristeció Sakura.- Cuando me lo dijo, me quedé, tan... tan sorprendida que no supe reaccionar, pero luego, cuando traté de darle la respuesta... él...

- Se marchó, ¿no?- Como Sakura asintió prosiguió.- Siempre se ha comportado así en las situaciones delicadas o comprometidas... Pero dime... ¿Qué haces aquí? Todavía no me lo has dicho.

- Me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en esta academia y... y la acepté. Puedo estudiar aquí desde el inicio de bachillerato hasta que finalice mis estudios universitarios sin costo alguno.

- ¿Una beca? ¿¡Pero si es muy difícil que ofrezcan una beca como la que mencionas!? Debes ser una estudiante modélico y además una gran deportista. Bueno, eso creo.

- Bueno, pues te aseguro que a mí me la ofrecieron.- Rió Sakura.- ¿Y tú?

- Todos los miembros femeninos del clan Li, deben asistir a eta academia y yo... aunque no tenga magia alguna, no puedo ser una excepción.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estaremos juntas todo este tiempo?- Se emocionó Sakura.

- Eso parece.- Sonrió Meiling.

Habrían continuado hablando tranquilamente sin ningún tipo de interrupción si el bolso de mano de Sakura no hubiese cobrado vida propia, y al cabo de unos momentos hubiese aparecido Kero.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué no me sacabas? ¿Qué te habías olvidado de mí.

- No es eso Kero... es que...

- ¡El peluche!- Dijo Meiling con sorpresa.

- ¡NO SOY UN PELUCHE! ¡YO SOY EL GRAN KERBEROS! ¡LA PODEROSA BESTIA ...!

- No sigas... me conozco el resto.- Dijo Meiling con una gotita.- ¿Acaso no me conoces? Soy Meiling

- ¿Tú... la chiquilla? ¡Imposible!

- ¡No soy ninguna chiquilla!

- Esto... por favor no comencéis.- Dijo Sakura intentando mantener la paz antes de estallase la tercera guerra mundial en esa habitación.

- ¡ÉL/ELLA EMPEZÓ!- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Uy... – A Sakura le surgió una gotita.- Vamos a hacer una cosa... Kero tú no llamarás a Meiling, chiquilla y tú Meiling no le llamarás peluche... ¿Sí? Os respetáis mútuamente, y ninguno sale ofendido.

Kero y Meiling se miraron con mala cara y luego miraron a Sakura que esperaba una respuesta afirmativa.

- Esta bien. – Dijeron los dos a la vez.- Lo hago por ti. No volveré a llamarle/la peluche/chiquilla.

- ¡Bien!- Entonces se fijó en la habitación y preguntó.- ¿Y dónde se supone que dormiré yo?

- Mira, Sakura. El tuyo es este.- Dijo Meiling mientras la arrastraba hasta la puerta de la derecha.- Aquí dormirás.

Tanto Sakura, como Kero se quedaron con la boca abierta. Aquel dormitorio era inmenso. Por lo menos era tres o cuatro veces más grande que su habitación. Tenía una gran cama doselada justo en el centro del cuarto, un gran armario de roble, una cómoda también de roble y un escritorio muy grande y cómodo. Tenía un gran ventanal y toda la habitación estaba pintada de un tenue tono rosado.

- ¿Este... este es mi... mi dormitorio?- Dijo Sakura con la boca abierta.- ¿Va en serio?

- Ji, ji, ji... sí que lo es Sakura. Ya me imaginaba que tendrías esta reacción porque tu habitación no era tan grande.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Al menos es tres veces más grande que su habitación de Tomoeda!- Casi gritó Kero.

- Pues es toda vuestra. La mía es la de aquí al lado, peor es exactamente igual que esta.- Sonrió Meiling.- Venga... te ayudaré a instalarte.

Entre los tres, rápidamente deshicieron las maletas y depositaron su contenido en los diversos cajones y en el armario, de forma que en menos de veinte minutos ya habían terminado.

- Mira Sakura, este es el uniforme de la academia.- Dijo Meiling mostrándole un vestido de color verde oliva. Era parecido al uniforme de la primaria Tomoeda, tan solo que no se dividía en camisa y falda... era más parecido a un pichi.

- Es precioso.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Se parece bastante al uniforme de la primaria ¿No te parece?

- Sí.

Continuaron hablando durante toda la tarde y Meiling puso a Sakura al tanto con respecto a las normas, asignaturas y todo en general con respecto a la academia.

- Sakura ¿Entrarás dentro de algún club?

- ¿Cuáles hay?

- Uy... de todo.- Sonrió. – Hay equipo de fútbol, basquet, voleibol, tenis, atletismo, natación, patinaje sobre hielo, hípica, etc.

- ¡Tantos!- Se sorprendió.

- Sí. Dime. ¿A cual te apuntarás?

- No lo sé. En Tomoeda estaba en el equipo de atletismo. Pero la verdad es que no lo sé. ¿Tú a cual te apuntarás?

- Bueno la verdad es que tampoco lo tengo muy claro. Supongo que algo de lo que ya tenga alguna idea. Supongo que o bien atletismo, natación o patinaje.

- Supongo que yo también me apuntaré a alguna de esas.

- Otra cosa, debes saber que tenemos unos rivales directos.

- ¿Rivales?- Preguntaron tanto Sakura como Kero (que levantó la cabeza de unos cuantos dulces del viaje)

- Sí, la Academia Litsú tiene una rivalidad con la Academia Kuo para chicos.

- ¿Academia Kuo?- Preguntó Sakura.

- Sí, la Academia Kuo es el equivalente a la Academia Litsú, solo que es exclusivamente para chicos. La rivalidad entre ambas se remonta a varios siglos atrás. Nadie sabe el porqué de esta rivalidad, pero siempre hay competiciones entre ambas para demostrar cual de las dos es la mejor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con competiciones?- Se interesó Kero.

- Pues eso mismo, competiciones. Pueden ser competiciones de inteligencia, deportes o magia. Y la comunicación entre los alumnos de ambas academias están prohibidas. Normalmente, los alumnos de ambas se lo suelen tomar muy enserio esta rivalidad, peor cuando miembros de una misma familia están divididos en las dos academias...

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Meiling?- Preguntó Sakura comenzando a asustarse.

- Pues... que Shaorán está en la Academia Kuo. También entró ayer, igual que yo en esta.

- ¿¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!?- Gritó Sakura sin poderse contener.- ¡PERO SI ÉL ES LA RAZÓN PRINCIPAL POR LA QUE HE ACEP...!

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se tapó la boca y se puso muy roja.


	4. 4

**__**

CAPÍTULO 4

Dos días después de la llegada de Sakura, dio comienzo el nuevo curso, celebrándose una gran fiesta, en la que se podía ver todo el comedor lleno de estudiantes y profesoras. Se sentaban en mesas diferentes según la clase a la que pertenecían. Más luego una mesa bastante grande en la que había como mínimo más de quince profesoras.

Sakura, que en ningún momento se separó de Meiling, se quedó muy sorprendida al ver a tantas hechiceras, porque casi todas lo eran y ella estaba acostumbrada a no ver a más de dos hechiceros juntos: Shaorán y Eriol. Pero en aquel comedor debían haber como mínimo cuatrocientas hechiceras. Además que no tenía mucha idea pero tenía la sensación que los estudios que le habían comentado, eran diferentes a los que allí se impartían.

Al día siguiente de la fiesta, debían comenzar las clases y la sorpresa de Sakura fue mayúscula cuando la mirar en su horario vio:

LUNES

MARTES

MIERCOLES

JUEVES

VIERNES

SÁBADO

DOMINGO

9-10

Lengua

Mates

Lt. Clásica

Mates

Criaturas

Actividad de clubes

Actividad de clubes

10-11

Historia

Ed. Física

Inglés

Lengua

Herbolog.

11-12

Mates

Historia

H. Magia

Ed. Física

12-13

Lt. Clásica

Hechizos

Curativa

Curativa

Futurol.

14-15

Inglés

Criaturas

Herbolog.

Hechizos

15-16

H. magia

Lengua

Hechizos

H. Magia

- Pero.. ¿Qué?- Fue lo único capaz de decir

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?

- Mi horario... es qué... hay asignaturas...

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo con sorpresa.- haber... déjamelo ver.

Meiling le cogió el horario y lo comparó con el suyo propio, y tras darle una mirada y estudiarlo atentamente...

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Está bien.

- Pero... pero... ¿Y estas clases?- Dijo señalando aquellas que tenían que ver con la magia.

- ¿Qué les ocurre?- Entonces cayó en la cuenta.- ¡Ahh! Ya lo entiendo. Claro tú no te enteraste de la particularidad de la Academia hasta que llegaste así que es normal que no los sepas.

- ¿Saber el qué?

- Haber Sakura, ¿por qué crees que todas las alumnas de la Academia deben tener algún tipo de relación con la magia? Pues porque aquí no todas son clases comunes. Es cierto que hay clases como historia y matemáticas pero también hay clases referentes a la magia.

Sakura se quedó con cara de completo desconcierto ante lo dicho por su compañera y todavía en ese estado se dirigió hacia la primera clase que tenía esa mañana. Lengua.

Cuando llegaron a la clase, se sentaron en los primeros lugares que vieron y esperaron a la profesora. Poco después de ellos, una chica se les acercó y se sentó en el puesto que había justo detrás Sakura.

- Hola.- Le saludaron Sakura y Meiling.- buenos días.

- Buenos días. 

Era una muchacha de piel pálida y con pelo corta castaño, tenía unos brillantes ojos negros y era más o menos de la misma altura de Sakura.

- Mi nombre es Meiling Li y ella es mi amiga Sakura Kinomoto.

- Yo soy Mai Ying, pero podéis llamarme Mai.- Sonrió la chica.

- A nosotras también nos puedes llamar por nuestros nombres.- Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Has dicho Sakura Kinomoto? 

- Sí.

- Ese no parece un nombre chino.

- Ja, ja, ja. Tal vez porque no lo es.- Rió Meiling.

- Soy japonesa, de Tokio.- Dijo Sakura.

- ¿De Tokio? ¡Vaya! ¡Me pensaba que a esta academia solo venían clanes chinos. Tu clan debe ser realmente importante.

- No pertenezco a ningún clan. Es más, soy la única en mi familia que tiene poderes.- dijo Sakura con una gotita.- Aunque mi hermano mayor tenía, aunque los perdió por ayudar a un amigo nuestro.

- ¡No perteneces a ningún clan! ¿¡Cómo te enteraste entonces de esta academia!?

- Me ofrecieron una beca.

- Vaya.- Se sorprendió.- bueno de todas maneras me alegro de conoceros y espero que seamos muy buenas amigas.

Las tres se sonrieron aunque tuvieron que callar porque en ese momento llegó la profesora: Lengua, Historia, matemáticas y literatura eran las clases que te tenían esa mañana y Sakura pudo ver que el nivel que pedían era superior al de la preparatoria Seiju (todavía se acordaba de su hermano) y eso le alegró. Era cierto que había comenzado a estudiar y ser de las primeras para mantener la mente ocupada y no pensar en Shaorán pero a lo largos de los años le había ido gustando el estudio. Además que para la hora de comer Mai, Meiling y ella se habían hecho grandes amigas.

- A ver si lo he entendido bien... ¿Vosotras dos os conocéis desde que teníais diez años porque, tú, Meiling viajaste con tu primo a Tokio por asuntos de magia en los que tú, Sakura, estabas implicada directamente?- preguntó Mai durante la comida.

- Exactamente.- Dijeron las dos.

- ¿Y durante más de cuatro años perdisteis el contacto y justamente no solo os habéis reencontrado aquí sino que además sois compañeras de habitación?

- ¡Eso mismo!- Rió Meiling.

- ¡Que casualidad!- Exclamó Mai.

- No existen las casualidades... solo lo inevitable...- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa melancólica.

- ¿Cómo?- Se asustó Mai.

- Es solo algo que decían unos amigos míos.- Respondió.

- Una era la señorita Mitzuki, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Meiling.- Pero ¿quién más?

- Sí. Una era la señorita Mitzuki y la otra persona... era Eriol.

Pero como en ese momento se había acabado la hora de la comida tuvieron que marcharse corriendo para no llegar tarde a su clase de inglés. Aunque la clase que Sakura esperaba con impaciencia era la clase de Historia de la Magia, la cual se hacía en otra aula distinta, y además se unían dos clases por lo que había aproximadamente ochenta personas dentro del aula.

- Bueno...- Suspiró Meiling.- Al menos Historia de la Magia es una de las clases que puedo hacer.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Sakura mientras se sentaba.

- ¿Estás insinuando... que a pesar de pertenecer al clan Li, no tienes poderes?

- Eso mismo.- Respondió.

- ¿¡Como!?

- Pues que no tiene poderes... ya lo sabía pero ¿por qué esta es una clase que puedes hacer? ¿Acaso hay clases que no?

- Mira Sakura,- Le dijo Mai.- una persona sin magia le sería imposible seguir la clase de Hechizos, Magia Curativa y Futurología. Por lo que esas clases no las hace.

- Entiendo. Pero las otras sí ¿verdad?

- Sí, esas sí que puede...

- ¡Vaya! ¡Pero mirada a quien tenemos aquí!- Dijo entonces otra muchacha que se acercó a ellos. No era muy alta y tenía una piel muy pálida. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color azul y su pelo rojizo le caía hasta media espalda.- Pero si es Li Meiling. ¡Que sorpresa más agradable! No te esperaba ver aquí... creí que no te admitirían como no tienes ni una gota de poder mágico...

- Yo también me alegro de volverte a ver Hua. Y no te creas que para mí también es toda una sorpresa el verte en la Academia. Creía que para poder entrar se tenía que ser humana.- Le dijo Meiling con sorna.

- ¡Atrebete a repetirlo! – Dijo la muchacha con enfado.

Pero como en ese momento llegó la profesora tuvo que marcharse para que no le llamase la atención.

- Así que esa es Hua... ya había oído hablar de su clan.- Dijo Mai.

- ¿Quién?- Preguntó Sakura muy confundida.

- Se llama Tsi Hua, es la heredera del clan Hua, un clan muy importante, aunque no lo es tanto como el clan Li.- Dijo Mai.- Son un clan pretencioso y desagradable, aunque poderosos. Se rumorea que incluso practican la magia negra, una práctica prohibida.

- ¿Magia negra? ¿Qué no es eso lo que practicamos todos?- Preguntó Sakura.

- No, nosotros utilizamos magia astral. La magia negra es muy oscura y peligrosa.

- Pues parece que no le caes muy bien.- Le dijo a Meiling.

- Tiene fácil explicación.- Rió Meiling.- Hua se enamoró de Shaorán, pero como él no le hacía caso... me pidió ayuda. Le dio mucha rabia cuando le dije que no la ayudaría. Y todavía más cuando le comenté que si estaba en mi mano, ayudaría a quien le pertenecía el corazón de mi primo.- Dijo Meiling mientras miraba de reojo a Sakura que estaba muuuuuuuuuuy roja.


	5. 5

**__**

CAPÍTULO 5

Las tres chicas hablaban entre sí sobre Hua, a pesar que la profesora ya había llegado, aunque llegaron cuando esta hizo un pequeño ruido con la garganta.

- Buenas tardes a todas. Bienvenidas a la clase de historia de la magia. Soy la profesora Sui y os impartiré esta materia. Muchas de vosotras habréis oído hablar de grandes magos, aunque sin duda los más conocidos por vosotros son el mago She Ming, uno de los más grandes y al mago Clow Reed, considerado el mayor hechicero de la historia, y del cual tendremos entre nosotras a una descendiente suyo.- Dijo la profesora mirando a Meiling en esto último provocando el rápido sonrojo de esta y una mirada furtiva a Sakura.- Muchas de vosotras creerá saberlo todo sobre estos dos hechiceros, pero pronto descubriréis que no es así. En este curso trataremos los inicios de la magia, y trataremos a los cuatro hechiceros y hechiceras más importantes de la historia: She Ming y Clow Reed de oriente y Rebecca Granger y Merlín por occidente. 

La profesora continuó su discurso y casi cuando ya llevaba veinte minutos de clase comenzó con la materia en serio hablando de los inicios de la magia y como comenzó a desarrollarse.

La profesora Sui, era una mujer de mediana edad, aproximadamente de cuarenta y cinco años. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, recogido en un impecable moño. Su piel era morena y tenía los ojos de un marrón oscuro tan intenso que podrían haber pasado fácilmente por negros. No era muy alta y además estaba un poco rellenita, pero su expresión irradiaba mucha clama y bondad.

- Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Para el miércoles quiero que me hagáis una redacción sobre como influyó la magia en las comunidades primitivas.- Dijo la profesora cuando terminó la clase.

Todas salieron de la clase y comenzaron a alejarse de la zona de clases, aunque Hua se acercó nuevamente a Meiling con el objetivo de burlarse.

- Vaya Li, espero que la clase de historia mágica no haya sido muy dura para ti... ya que como no tienes poderes.

- ¡Ya cállate, Hua! Dime... ¿es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestar a los demás?- Preguntó Mai.

- Vaya... ¿Qué no eres Mai Ying, del clan Ying? Dime... ¿Qué se siente al tener a un miembro de tu familia en el bando rival? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba tu hermano? ¿Hias?

- ¡Cállate!

- Oye... no sé que es lo que pasa, pero ni Mei ni Mai te han hecho nada... ¿Por qué no las dejas tranquilas?- Dijo Sakura tratando de calmar los ánimos.

- ¿Y tú, quien eres?

- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, encantada.- Dijo a la vez que le extendía la mano.

- ¿Kinomoto? ¿Es algún clan extranjero?- Dijo mirando la mano.- Si eres de un buen clan no sé como te juntas con personas como esas.- Dijo haciendo amago de darle la mano.- Si quieres puedo presentarte a personas importantes y mucho mejores que...

- No gracias.- Dijo retirando la mano.- Estoy bien con ellas. Y no soy miembro e ningún clan. Ahora si me permites...

- ¿Si te permito qué?- Dijo la chica con enfado.- ¿Te atreves a despreciar mi amistad? Claro... debías se una don nadie... una miembro de una familia nomag ¡Eres..!

- ¿Es qué? Señorita Hua.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Señora directora!- Dijeron las cuatro a la vez.

- Dígame, señorita Hua... ¿Qué le decía a la señorita Kinomoto?

- Nada.

- ¿Nada? A mí no me lo ha parecido. Creo haber escuchado llamarla don nadie.

- ¡Es que ellas me insultaron!- Intentó excusarse.

- Conozco a los clanes Li y Ying, al igual que conozco a la señorita Kinomoto y puedo asegurarle que no son capaces de insultar a nadie y mucho menos sin motivo.

- Pero...

- Regrese a su dormitorio.

- Sí, señora.

Y vieron como Hua se marchaba por el pasillo y desaparecía tras una esquina aunque bastante enfadada.

- Muchas gracias, señora.- Dijeron las tres.

- De nada. Conozco a las miembros del clan Hua y sé como se comportan.- Sonrió. Y dime, Sakura... ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases?

- Muy bien, señora.

- ¿Te han parecido duras las clases?

- La verdad es que no mucho. El nivel es más alto pero creo que puedo llevarlo.

- Bien.- Dijo la directora mientras se giraba.- ¡Ah! Por cierto, no te olvides de llevarle algo de comer a tu pequeño acompañante. Debe estar muerto de hambre.

- ¿Usted lo sabe? ¿Sabe lo que soy?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Por eso es un honro para la Academia el que hayas venido aquí. Aunque por supuesto solo yo lo sé. Bueno,- añadió.- y también la señorita Li.

Las tres vieron como se perdían por el pasillo y tras pasar por las cocinas para poder coger algo de comida, se marcharon de nuevo hacía los dormitorios.

- Sakura... ¿De que hablaba la señora directoria?- Preguntó Mai.

- Si vienes a nuestra habitación lo verás.- Contestó Meiling.

Las tres caminaron por los diversos pasillos y al final llegaron al dormitorio de Sakura y Meiling. Entraron y Sakura dijo en voz bien alta que ya habían vuelto una vez cerraron la puerta. Lo siguiente que vieron fue una cosa amarilla que de dirigía a toda velocidad hacía Sakura.

- ¡SAKURITA!- Gritó a la vez que se le tiraba encima.

- Hola Kero, ¿Tienes hambre?- Le saludó Sakura.

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- Mira que te hemos traído.- Añadió Meiling mostrándole la comida.

- ¡BIEN! ¡VIVA! ¡YA VOLVIA A TENER HAMBRE!- Alborotó el muñequito.

- Sí, antes también tenía hambre pero una señora anciana ha vendo a la habitación y me ha dejado un plato de comida. Era muy amable, creo que era vuestra directora.

- ¿¡LA DIRECTORA!?

- Sí.

Mai, al ver a Kero se había quedado estática, vamos es que no había movido ni un solo músculo, y sus dos amigas parecían no haberse dado cuenta.

- Esto...- Dijo al fin Mai.

- ¡Oh! Mai lo siento. Ven, déjame que te presente.- Dijo Sakura.

- Mai, te presento a Kero, mi guardián. Kero te presento a Mai. Es una amiga.

- ¿Kero?- Preguntó Mai.

- En realidad, mi nombre es Kerberos y soy el poderosísimo guardián y bestia del sello de las cartas Sakura.

- ¿Kerberos? Pero si... pero si... Kerberos la bestia guardiana es... es... ¡Una creación del gran Clow Reed!

- Lo sabemos- Dijo Meiling.

- pero... ¿Cómo?

- ¿Se lo explicas tú o se lo explico yo, Kero?- preguntó Sakura.

- Ya se lo explico yo.- Dijo Kero y comenzó a narrar la historia.

Durante todo ese rato Mai permaneció completamente callada y silencio. Miraba a veces a Sakura y otras se quedaba mirando muy fija al guardián.

- Y desde entonces, son cartas Sakura.- Sentenció el leoncito.

- Pero eso quiere decir... ¡Que eres la hechicera más grande de todas, Sakura!


	6. 6

**__**

CAPÍTULO 6

Mai se veía visiblemente emocionada al tener como amiga a la sucesora del gran Clow. La persona designada antes de su muerte para que continuase con su más preciado legado, su magia. ¡Y ella quería ser su amiga! Le surgieron una serie de corazoncitos y estrellitas a todo su alrededor y miró a Sakura con devoción.

- ¡No sabes el honor que representa para mí, el que quieras ser mi amiga!- Dijo Mai mientras le cogía las manos a Sakura al más puro estilo Tomoyo.

- No... no es para tanto...- Dijo Sakura un tanto avergonzada y con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

- ¿¡¡¡Cómo que no!!!? ¡¡Eres la hechicera más poderosa del mundo!!

- Tampoco exageres...- Dijo Sakura mientras la gota de su cabeza crecía considerablemente.- Solo soy una entre tantas.

La verdad es que costó lo suyo el que Mai se calmase y dejase de verla como un ídolo y la viese solo como Sakura, así que cuando las tres se dieron cuenta ya la hora de la cena y tuvieron que dirigirse a toda prisa al comedor si no se quería quedar esa noche sin cenar.

Al día siguiente, Meiling se despertó a causa de ciertos gritos en la habitación de al lado, Sakura no se despertaba. Se vistió y comenzó a prepararlo todo cuando escuchó un grito de Sakura. Ya se había despertado al fin. Cuando ya se disponía a marcharse cuando, salió su amiga completamente vestida y con una gran sonrisa.

- Me sorprendes, Sakura. Te has preparado en solo tres minutos y encima sales radiante. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- ¡La fuerza de la costumbre!- Dijo Kero apareciendo detrás de ella, antes que su dueña pudiera contestar.

- ¡¡KERO!!

- ¿Qué? Es verdad.

Ambas jóvenes tenían un día duro, aunque Meiling tendría dos horas libres, la de Hechizos, clase impartida por la profesora Ping y la hora siguiente a Criatura, una clase que resultó por demás interesante. Era impartida por una profesora joven, de largo pelo castaño y ojos azules. Era la profesora Tsu. Cuando esa profesora hablaba de las diversas criaturas mágicas que existían en el mundo, sus ojos brillaban de ilusión. Y la verdad es que cuando comenzó a nombrar las criaturas que iban a estudiar, Sakura no pudo evitar el exclamar de asombro.

La semana fue pasando y comenzó otras clases como magia curativa, herbología y futurología. De todas ellas, la que más le gustó a Sakura fue la magia curativa, le podía ser muy útil para ayudar a los demás, también herbología le parecía una asignatura agradable, aprendían todos los tipos de plantas medicinales y no medicinales que podían ser útiles para una hechicera. Y por último la clase de futurología, la palabra más clara para definir la reacción que le provocaba a Sakura la clase de futurología era: terror. Es más, cuando ya habían terminado la clase de historia de la magia, el primer viernes, Sakura aún temblaba.

- ¡Vamos, Sakura! Tampoco es para tanto.- Decía Mai.- Además poder conocer el futuro puede serle realmente útil a una hechicera.

- Si eso ya lo sé... pero no he podido evitar el asustarme con lo que ha dicho la profesora Mung: _"Gracias a esta asignatura podréis averiguar cosas que tal vez nunca querréis saber."_ ¡¡Ha hecho que me recorra un escalofrío!!

- Bueno Sakura, piensa que con esta asignatura podrás leer el futuro con mucha más precisión que ahora. Porque no me dirás que sabes cuando vas a tener uno de tus sueños.

- ¿Pues sabes qué? Sigo prefiriendo mis sueños, o si no las cartas. Leer las poses del café, las ascuas del fuego o las cartas del tarot, ninguno de estos métodos es completamente seguro. Al menos sé que los míos sí.

- Bueno... y cambiando de tema...- Dijo Mai.- ¿Os apuntaréis a algún club? Yo pienso apuntarme al club de natación.

- ¡¡Que claro que lo tienes!!- Dijeron ambas.

- Es que es el único deporte que se me da bien.- Rió.- Aunque supongo que vosotras dos no tendréis problemas ¿verdad? A las dos se os dan bastante bien los deportes.

- Yo lo he estado pensando- Dijo Meiling.- Creo que me apuntaré al equipo de atletismo y patinaje sobre hielo.

- ¡Que coincidencia!- Sonrió Sakura.- Yo pensaba apuntarme a esos dos y también al equipo de tenis.

- ¿¡Ya crees que podrás con todo!?- Se asombró Mai.

- Yo creo que sí. Mañana son las pruebas ¿Verdad?

- Sí.

- Pues entonces será mejor que hoy descansemos.- Dijo Mei.

Al día siguiente se daban las pruebas para los equipos deportivos, Mai se separó de Meiling y Sakura para realizar su prueba en la piscina abierta, y ambas se dirigieron a la pista de hielo.

- ¿A que hora es la prueba de atletismo?

- Será a las tres, pero recuerda que tienes la de tenis a las once.

- Uy, que justo ¿Crees que me dará tiempo?

- Seguro.

Ambas entraron a la pista de patinaje, vieron que no había mucha gente y ambas sonrieron al recordar su primera clase de patinaje con la señorita Mitzuki. La verdad es que fue muy rápido ya que solo habían cinco personas contándolas a ellas, y las cinco fueron seleccionadas para el equipo, también Mai había sido seleccionada y juntas fueron a la prueba de tenis de Sakura. Todo el rato que decía, _"Espero recordar como se jugaba",_ pero cuando llegó el momento de la prueba, Sakura derrotó a la muchacha que tenía por contrincante, quedando seleccionada.

- ¡Bien, por ahora estamos seleccionadas en todo lo que queríamos!- Decía Mai ilusionada en la comida.

- Bueno, todavía no.- Rió Sakura nerviosa.- A Mei y a mí, todavía nos falta atletismo. 

- Por cierto, Sakura... ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar al tenis?- Dijo Meiling.

- Bueno... je, je... me enseñó mi bisabuelo, el verano anterior a que llegases, pero como nunca tuve ocasión de jugar durante el tiempo que estuviste allí...

- Pero si me dijiste que no lo conocías...

- Bueno... eso era entonces... jejeje... lo conocía pero yo creía que no.

Después de comer estaba la prueba de atletismo, y al igual que en las otras pruebas ambas entraron en el equipo.

- Has... has.. mejorado bastante... Meiling.- Dijo Sakura recuperando el aliento.

- Tú... tú también... aunque... aunque esta vez... casi te gano.- Dijo Meiling a su lado.

- ¡Chicas, lo habéis hecho genial!- Dijo Mai mientras llegaba corriendo.

- Gracias.

- ¿¡¡Habéis visto la cara de Hua!!? ¡¡A sido muy cómico!!

- ¿Hua estaba aquí?- Se asombró Sakura.

- Sí, estoy segura que se enteró que haríais la prueba, y esperaba que os saliese mal. Cuando os vio llegar las primeras, adopto una cara muy divertida.

- ¡Lástima que no la haya visto!!- Dijo Meiling.

- ¡ATENCIÓN ALAS INTEGRANTES DE EQUIPO!- Dijo la entrenadora.- Sé que justo acabáis de llegar pero debo informaros que la semana que viene se hará una carrera contra el equipo de la Academia Kuo. Recordad que nos jugamos el honor de la Academia así que quiero que entrenéis lo más posible en esta semana.

- ¡Pero ellos son chichos!- Dijo alguien.

- ¡¡No importa debemos demostrar que somos mejores que ellos!!

Cuando las chicas regresaban a los dormitorios, todavía no se lo podían creer, aunque si bien Sakura estaba bastante meditabunda, Meiling y Mai saltaban de excitación.

- Oye, Mai. ¿Se puede saber porqué estás tan contenta?- Dijo al fin Sakura.

- ¿Cómo que por qué?- Decía exaltada.- ¿Y aún lo preguntas? ¡¡El domingo que viene veré a Hiao!!

- ¿Hiao?- Dijeron tanto Sakura como Meiling.

- Es mi hermano mellizo. Está en Kuo y por eso no puedo saber nada de él, nada más que por las cartas de mis padres.

- ¡Ya lo entiendo! Entonces te pasa como a mí.- Exclamó Meiling.- Es una suerte que el resto de la Academia vaya a animar al equipo.

- ¡Un momento, Mei! ¿¡Cómo que a ti te pasa lo mismo!?- Dijo Sakura súbitamente pálida.

- Es cierto...- Dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos.- A ti te interesa más que a mí.

- ¿Por... por qué lo dices?

- Porque tú... ¡podrás ver y hablar con Shaorán!- Exclamó con júbilo.

- ¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!?


	7. 7

**__**

CAPITULO 7

Para Sakura, la siguiente semana fue una mezcla de nerviosismo y excitación, de forma que entre las clases, los deberes y entrenar, cuando se dio cuenta ya era el sábado por la tarde.

- Mañana es el gran día, Sakura ¿estás nerviosa?- Le preguntó Mei.

- No... no me lo recuerdes. Y si... ¿Y si ya no le gusto? ¿Qué haría Mei? No sabría que hacer.

- ¿¡Cómo quieres no gustarle!? Tendría que haberte olvidado en dos semanas y si no lo ha hecho en estos años...

- Pero...

- ¡Pero nada! Y ahora a dormir que mañana tenemos que estar en forma.

Aquella noche Sakura no pudo dormir y no porque no lo intentara, pero el nerviosismo que sentía le hacía ver a Shaorán, en aquel aeropuerto otra vez. Así vio pasar las horas... una tras otra... y vio como amanecía, y escuchó como se levantaba Meiling.

- ¡Buenos días!- Dijo Kero muy alegre saliendo de su habitación.

- Buenos días, Kero.- Le respondió Sakura.

- Uy... ¿Cómo es que estás despierta? Creí que aún dormías.

- No podía dormir.

- ¿Qué estás nerviosa por que vas a ver al mocoso?

Esta pregunta hizo que Sakura se pusiese más roja que un tómate, y saliese lo más rápidamente posible de la habitación. Donde Mei ya se encontraba esperándola.

- Buenos días, Sakura. ¿Preparada para la carrera?

- No lo sé...- Dijo muy nerviosa.

- ¿Qué te pasa?... ¡Ah, ya sé! No pienses en eso. Lo único que debes pensar es en ganar la carrera... "Lo otro, vendrá después"- Le dijo con una sonrisa de "tranquila, no pasará nada".

- ¿A que hora es la carrera?

- Luego a las cuatro. ¿Quieres que vayamos a entrenar un poco?

- Me parece bien, pero primero vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre.

Ambas salieron de su habitación y se dirigieron hacía el comedor, donde se encontraron con una gran pancarta que decía: "LITSÚ VENCERÁ" y tras un desayuno rápido se dirigieron a la pista de atletismo. Mai se les unió, una media hora más tarde, cuando ambas habían terminado el calentamiento.

Esa tarde, sobre las tres y cuarto volvieron a las pistas, aunque esta vez, con todo el equipo. Los de la Academia Kuo, llegarían en cualquier momento y era mucho mejor estar preparados. A medida que iba llegando la hora, las gradas se llenaron de las alumnas. Cuando faltaban quince minutos llegó Kuo. El equipo de Kuo estaba formado por siete muchachos, aunque Sakura no le quiso mirar la cara a ninguno... ¿Y si veía a Shaorán? Eso no... se pondría demasiado nerviosa y no daría lo mejor de sí misma.

La entrenadora las llamó a todos... quería hacer una pequeña selección ya que no podían competir las doce integrantes del equipo. Dio una lista de cuatro nombres... entre los que se encontraban Sakura y Meiling.

- Bien, vosotras cuatro nos representaréis en esta ocasión. Debéis tener cuidado y no confiaros... habrán escogido a sus mejores corredores, así que tendréis que dar lo mejor de vosotras. ¿Listas?

- ¡Listas!- Dijeron las cuatro.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de una de las alumnas que iba a hacer de comentarista.

- Buenas tardes a todas, chicas y chicos de ambas Academias. Soy Fei Chang y me encargaré e retransmitiros esta carrera. Hoy se competirá en cien metros lisos y como es de esperarse, ambas Academias han escogido a sus mejores corredores. Os daría los nombres... pero por ahora no los tengo.

Las cuatro alumnas de Litsú, se acercaron a la línea de salida al igual que los de la Academia Kuo.

- Aquí tenemos a los corredores, no puedo hablar por Kuo pero puedo decir que correrán dos integrantes recientes del equipo Litsú, una es Li Meiling, del clan Li y la otra corredora, lo lamento, todavía no conozco su nombre, es la alumna extranjera de la clase 1º E. Se sitúan en la línea de salida, se preparan y... ¡Sí, comienza la carrera! Los ocho van muy igualados, parece que son igual de rápidos... ¡Un momento! Li Meiling y la alumna extranjera se adelantan del grupo... también se adelanta otro alumno de Kuo... van muy igualados... parece que Li, se va rezagando un poco... ¡Sí, esto es una carrera entre el representante de Kuo y nuestra representante del extranjero! ¡Van muy igualados! ¡No se sabe cual de los dos es el primero desde aquí! ¡Tal vez habrá un empate! ¡Acaba la carrera!... no sé bien quien de los dos a sido el ganador... ¿Litsú o Kuo?- Decía la comentarista.- Aquí me traen el resultado... haber... ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Gana Litsú!

Todas las estudiantes de la Academia se pusieron de pie, lanzando exclamaciones de alegría.

- Sí, ya tengo el nombre de la ganadora... su nombre es Kinomoto Sakura y el nombre el estudiante de Kuo es... ¡Vaya! ¡Esto no me lo esperaba!- Dijo- Es Li Shaorán, el primo de Li Meiling.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¿¡Cómo!?

Tanto Sakura como Shaorán habían lanzado una exclamación de sorpresa y en el caso de Shaorán también de perplejidad.

- **"De todos los alumnos de Kuo, debo competir con Shaorán. Oh Dios... que guapo está, y ha cambiado tanto... ¡No lo había reconocido!"**- Pensaba Sakura.

- **"¿Cómo... cómo ha dicho la comentarista? ¿Kinomoto Sakura? ¡Es imposible! ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¡Me está mirando! ¡Sí que es ella! Esos ojos... sí, los reconozco... como olvidarlos... No lo puedo creer... ha cambiado tanto... y se ha vuelto tan hermosa...**- Pensaba Shaorán.

Ambos apartaron la mirada, después de tantos tiempo tenían a su lado a la persona amada y eran incapaces de hacer o decir nada... Meiling vio la situación.

- ¡Sakura!- Gritó- Felicidades. ¡Has ganado! Y lo mejor... ¡Le has ganado a Shaorán! Ven... ¡Vamos a hablar con él!

- Espera... Meiling... es que yo...

- ¡Nada! ¡Vamos!

Solo los separaban tres metros (más o menos), pero esos metros fue arrastrada hasta él. De mientras a Shaorán se le había acercado otro muchacho que era casi idéntico a Mai, si no fuera porque es un chico.

- ¡Eh Shaorán! Lo siento... vaya lástima que hayas perdido... pero esa chica es realmente rápida... Además de bonita... ¿Cómo han dicho que se llamaba?

- ¡Es ella! ¡No puedo creerlo!... ¡Es ella!

- ¿Quién? No te entiendo, Shaorán.

- ¡La chica de la que te hablé! Hiao, ¡es ella! ¡Es Sakura!

- ¡Anda ya! Me dijiste que vive en Japón... aunque ahora que lo pienso decían que era extranjera.

En ese momento llegó Meiling, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su primo y sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¡Shaorán, primito! Me alegra tanto verte... por cierto.. buena carrera.

- Gracias, Mei. Yo...

- Ah... ¿A que no adivinas? Sakura está aquí en Litsú, es la chica que ha ganado.. Mírala.. aquí la tienes.- Dijo mientras la colocaba delante de él.

- Ho... hola, Shaorán.- Dijo con timidez

- Sa... Sakura... ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo...?

Por desgracia para ambos, los alumnos de Kuo, tenían que marcharse ya... por lo que no pudieron hablar, mas antes de irse Shaorán murmuró.

- El próximo día libre... Nos veremos el próximo día libre.


	8. 8

**__**

CAPITULO 8

Sakura se había quedado ahí, quita, sin moverse, mirando hacía donde él se había marchado. Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, por lo que debía ser un sueño, un sueño del cual no quería despertarse.

Meiling i Mai miraban a Sakura con una gran sonrisa, era obvio lo que ella sentía por él, o la menos lo era para ellas. No tenían ni la más remota idea de que era lo que Shaorán le había dicho, pero desde entonces, Sakura permanecía allí quieta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y este estaba un poco ruborizado.

- Sakura... Sakura... Sakura...- Decía Mai pasándole la mano por delante de su cara para que reaccionara.- ¡Sakura!

- Déjala Mai, no te escucha. Mejor llevémosla al dormitorio.- Le dijo Mei.

Ambas cogieron una mano de Sakura y se la llevaron a la habitación donde Kero las esperaba impaciente para saber lo que había pasado, aunque nada más llegaron el animalito se preocupó al ver a su ama y amiga en tal estado.

- ¿¡¡Que le pasa!!?- Dijo asustado cuando entre Meiling y Mai hicieron que Sakura se sentase en una de las cómodas butacas.

- No te preocupes Kero, no es nada grave. Solo está así desde hace unos veinte minutos cuando vio y habló con Shaorán.

- ¿¡EL MOCOSO!?

- ¡NO LLAMES MOCOSO A MI PRIMO!

Cuando Kero gritó "mocoso" Sakura reaccionó al fin encontrándose en su habitación y viendo como Kero y Meiling discutían por algo.

- ¿Cómo he llegado al cuarto?- preguntó desconcertada.

- ¿No te acuerdas?- Preguntó Kero.

- No.

- Sakura, has venido con nosotras dos.- Le dijo Mai.- Aunque no me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta, estabas en tu mundo de sueños.

Sakura se ruborizó.

- Sakura, ¿qué te ha dicho para que te pusiese así?- Le dijo Meiling pícaramente.

- Que... que nos veríamos... el próximo día libre.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cómo que vendrás a mi casa!- Dijo Mei con firmeza.

- ¿Cuándo es el próximo...?

- El domingo que viene.- Sonrió Mai.- Solo una semana.

La semana siguiente para Sakura fue a su parecer la más larga de su vida, aquella misma noche había mandado una carta a Tomoyo a través de Kero. Ya le había mandado dos desde que había llegado, siempre iban dos una especialmente para Tomoyo donde le explicaba TODO sobre la Academia y otra para que la leyese a Naoko, Chiharu, Rika y Yamazaki, donde explicaba cosas más normales... como que había encontrado a Meiling y cosas por el estilo. En la última carta solo envió una para todos, ya que no había pasado nada "raro", explicando que se había encontrado a Shaorán, como lo había hecho y que le había dicho. A los dos o tres días Kero le trajo la respuesta.

**__**

"¡¡Hola Sakura!!:

Gracias por tu carta, nos hemos puesto muy contentos. Una carta por semana... ¡es fantástico! ¿Le has dado recuerdos a Mei de nuestra parte como te dijimos? ¿Sí?

¿Es cierto lo que nos explicas? ¿Te encontraste con Li? ¿Y de esa forma? ¡Que bien! ¡Fue toda una casualidad que te lo encontraras así y que encima fuese tú más directo rival en la carrera...! ¡Nos alegramos mucho por ti! ¡Estarás muy contenta! ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Por supuesto que estarás contenta!

Suponemos que estarás contando las horas para el domingo... ¿A qué sí? Desde aquí tienes todo nuestro apoyo... y no te olvides ¡Dile lo que sientes! ¡Que bien que Mei te ayude en ese sentido! ¡Que te lo pases muy bien! ¡Y a ver si en la próxima carta nos dices que ya eres la novia de Li!

¡Te queremos!

TOMOYO, CHIHARU, YAMAZAKI, RIKA Y NAOKO"

Sakura se ruborizó mucho cuando la leyó... ¡Qué ocurrencias! ¿Su novia? ¿Qué le dijera lo que sentía? A ver si no se moría de vergüenza al verlo.

El domingo por la mañana, Sakura se levantó muy temprano. Estaba tan nerviosa que a duras penas había podido dormir un par de horas. Se pasó casi veinte minutos eligiendo que ropa ponerse y fuera tardado más si no le hubiera ayudado Meiling. A las nueve de la mañana Sakura, Meiling y Mai salieron de la academia donde les esperaban Wei y el mayordomo de la familia Ying.

- Buenos días, señorita Meiling, me alegro de verla.- Dijo Wei cuando salieron.

- Hola Wei. Yo también me alegro de verte.- Sonrió Mei.

Entonces el viejo mayordomo reparó en la jovencita que acompañaba a Meiling y aunque le parecía conocida, era incapaz de recordar quien era y donde la había visto.

- Buenos días, señor Wei. Me alegro de volverlo a ver después de tantos años.- Dijo Sakura a la vez que sonreía.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Wei? ¿No la reconoces?- Dijo Meiling sonriendo.- Es Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto... ¿Te acuerdas?

- ¿La... la señorita Sakura?- Dijo sorprendido.- ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¡Ha cambiado tanto que no la había reconocido!

- Sakura vendrá con nosotros, la he invitado a pasar el día en casa. No iba a permitir que se quedara en la Academia.- Dijo Mei mientras casi arrastraba a Sakura hasta el coche.

Wei llevó a las dos muchachas hasta la residencia Li, para luego marcharse a buscar a Shaorán que salía media hora más tarde, y Meiling avanzó decidida mientras tiraba de la mano de una avergonzada Sakura.

- ¡Madre! ¡Madre!- Dijo al llegar a la sala mientras corría a abrazar a una mujer de corto cabello negro y ojos azules.

- ¡Meiling!- Gritaron a coro cinco voces, a la vez que cuatro mujeres jóvenes corrían hacía ella para abrazarla, sus primas.

Cuando Mei por fin pudo librarse del abrazo de sus primas se dio cuenta que Sakura no se había movido de la puerta desde que llegaron a la sala, así que volvió a tironear de ella, mientras esta permanecía mirando hacía el suelo de la vergüenza.

- ¡Vamos! ¡No seas tímida!- Decía alegremente a la vez que tironeaba de ella.

- Vaya, Meiling. Has traído visita.- Dijo su tía, la madre de Shaorán.- Sea bienvenida a nuestra casa señorita...

- Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto.- Dijo Sakura muy bajito.

- ¿Kinomoto?- Se sorprendieron todos.

- Madre... tía... dejadme que os presente a Sakura Kinomoto. Ya habéis oído hablar de ella, Shaorán y yo la conocimos en nuestra estancia en Japón, es la Maestra de las Sakura cards. Está estudiando también en la Academia y además, es mi compañera de habitación.

- Es un honor conocerla, señorita Kinomoto.- Dijo la madre de Shaorán.- Y dígame, ¿La ha acompañado su familia a Hong Kong?

- No, he venido sola. Recibí una beca para estudiar en la Academia y vine sola a excepción de Kero, mi familia no podía dejar sus responsabilidades.

Mientras Sakura hablaba todas las mueres del clan Li miraban detenidamente a Sakura, iba vestida con un vestido azul claro que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla y llevaba su largo cabello recogido en un moño cayéndole dos mechones que le llegaba hasta su cintura.

- Vaya, vaya. Tu primo no tiene mal gusto, no señor.- Dijo la madre de Meiling a su hija en un murmullo.- ¿es correspondido?

- Sí, y no veas de que forma.

Madre e hija sonrieron, tenían la misma idea en mente. De ese día no pasaba. Cuando terminara el día Sakura debía ser la novia de Shaorán. Fue entonces cuando Wei llegó con Shaorán, aunque él parecía que prefería estar en otro lugar, aún no sabía quien se encontraba sentada en la sala hablando con su madre.

- Señora, ya he traído al joven.- Dijo Wei mientras Sakura notó como su corazón comenzaba a la6tir con fuerza, y su rostro comenzaba a adquirir un cierto tono rojizo para diversión de las demás personas de la habitación.

- Muy bien, Wei.- Dijo la señora Li.

- Madre.- Dijo Shaorán en ese momento entraron en la sala.- Me alegro de verte y...- No terminó la frase al ver a Sakura sentada en la sala al lado de su madre y hermanas.

- Sé bienvenido hijo. ¿Cómo han sido estas semanas?

No recibió respuesta. Shaorán estaba demasiado ocupado en observar a Sakura para escuchar o atender a nada más que no fuera ella Sakura por su parte también lo miraba con la misma intensidad que él a ella o tal vez incluso más ¿Durante cuanto tiempo ella soñó con tenerlo tan cerca? ¿Cuánto tiempo que se reprochaba el haber callado en aquel aeropuerto? ¿Cuánto tiempo deseando esa encuentro? Y ahora ese sueño, ese deseo se había cumplido, podría preparar su error, diciéndole que era lo que sentía por él. Pero a pesar de esas miradas, ninguno de los dos movió ni un músculo, no lo movió hasta que las hermanas de Shaorán saltaron las cuatro a la vez sobre él.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que ambos se reencontraron y aunque se veía claramente que ambos hacían enormes esfuerzos para hablar con el otro eran incapaces de decir nada haciendo que todas las feminas de la familia maldijese por lo bajo la dichoso timidez de ambos. Hasta que a Meiling se le ocurrió como arreglarlo, les propuso que su primo le enseñara el jardín a Sakura.

- Es hermoso.- Dijo ella mientras paseaban.

- Sí, lo es. "Aunque no tanto como tú" Esto... Sakura.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí en Hong Kong? Quiero decir... ¿os habéis mudado?

- No. Mi padre, mi hermano y Yue siguen en Tomoeda.- Sonrió.- Pero Litsú me ofreció una beca para estudiar en su academia y la acepté. Así que aquí estoy.

- Esto...- No sabía como decirlo.- Sakura... yo... lo que te dije en el templo antes de irme... emmm... lo sigo sintiendo.

- ...- Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero no dijo nada, se había quedado muda.

- Sabía que no me correspondías.- Dijo con tristeza, mientras se giraba hacía la casa.

- ¡SHAORÁN!- Gritó Sakura. Lo siguiente que supo es que supo es que estaba abrazando a Shaorán con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera sacarle todo el jugo.- Shaorán, no te vayas... no me dejes sola otra vez... no lo soportaría.

- Sa... Sakura.

- Shaorán, no me dejes por favor... yo te amo. Siempre te he amado solo... solo que no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y no me atreví a decírtelo en el aeropuerto.

- Sakura... ¿Cómo quieres que te deje si eres lo más importante en mi vida?

No hizo falta más palabras, lo que pasó luego fue inevitable. Inevitable porque el corazón de ambos lo estaba pidiendo a gritos desde hacía más de cuatro años. Lentamente sus caras se fueron acercando, sus miradas, sus labios, hasta que se unieron un dulce primer beso... el primero para ambos. El primero, pero no por eso el último, aunque ese permanecía en su memoria para siempre.

Detrás de unos arbustos, seis personas observaban (mejor espiaban) la escena, todos ellas con grandes sonrisas.

- Ieran...- Dijo la madre de Meiling.- ya tienes nuera.


	9. 9

**__**

CAPÍTULO 9

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que Sakura y Shaorán comenzaron su relación y aunque habían querido mantenerla en secreto en sus estancias en las academias, pronto la noticia se había extendido como la pólvora. Aunque existía la rivalidad entre academias, no hubo ningún tipo de reacción negativa por parte de amabas. En Litsú, todas (excepto Hua) le tenían aprecio a Sakura, ya que era una chica guapa, inteligente, buena deportista además de una excelente persona, y el hecho de que en poco tiempo se hubiera convertido en la primera del curso, había dado que hablar y pensar. Por su parte, Shaorán, en Kuo había recibido incluso felicitaciones muy sinceras por su relación. Y es que Sakura le había robado el corazón a más de uno durante aquella carrera, por lo que todos se alegraban que hubiese sido un miembro de Kuo quien la "conquistase" (si supieran que su relación había comenzado cuando ambos tenían 10 años ^^UUU). Se iban acercando las vacaciones de verano, y Sakura volvería a Japón para pasar casi todo el mes de agosto junto a su familia y amigos al igual que con su querido Yue (**^^**), aunque seriamente Sakura dudaba en ir a su casa.

Hacía un mes que no había recibido ninguna carta desde casa y comenzaba a dudar sobre si su padre estaría enfadado con ella por habérselo ocultado. Lo que había ocurrido era...

**Flashback**

- Bien, sus padres recibirán el informe con sus notas preliminares y los debidos comentarios de sus profesores.- Terminaba de decir la profesora Ping, la tutora de 1º E.

- ¿¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!?- Se escuchó por toda la clase.

- ¿Ocurre algo señorita Kinomoto?

- Profesora... profesora Ping... ¿Mi padre también... también lo recibirá?

- ¡Por supuesto! Todos los padres, ¿Por qué lo pregunta? A usted debería ser quien a menos le importara, sus notas son las mejores de todo el curso.

- No... no es por eso...- Dijo nerviosa.- Mi... mi padre no sabe nada sobre magia... yo... yo nunca se lo dije..,

- Tal vez este sea un buen momento para que se entere.

**Fin Flashback**

Después de aquello se vio obligada a enviarle a su padre una carta vigente a través de Kero, explicándole todo, y pidiéndole perdón por no habérselo explicado antes, pero es que no sabía como hacerlo. Todavía no había recibido respuesta... Kero regresó con las manos vacías y le había explicado que su padre se había quedado mucho y pálido y que Touya le había aconsejado que fuese a casa de Tomoyo y que él le avisaría. Al día siguiente le pidió que volviera. Y ahora, Sakura estaba completamente convencida de que se había enfadado.

- Sakura... tranquila... tu padre te adora... ¿Cómo quieres que esté enfadada contigo?- Le dio Meiling mientras veía a su amiga mirando por la ventana.- Pero, es que lo que le explicaba era muy fuerte Mei... y yo hice un mes que no me ha escrito.

- Pero...

En ese momento y cortando a Meiling apareció Kero por la ventana llevando una carta en sus patitas.

- ¡La última! ¿¡¡Me oyes!!? ¡La última vez que te hago de cartero con ese mocoso! ¡¡La última!!

- Vamos Kero, no te enfades... sabes que la correspondencia entre Litsú y Kuo está prohibida... no tengo otro medio para contactar con él.

- ¡¡PUES NO LO HAGAS!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡KERO!!!!!- Gritó enfadada.- ¡Anda dame la carta!

Sakura le arrebató la carta al pequeño guardián y la comenzó a leer con rapidez mientras se le escapaba una ligera sonrisa, y además empezaba a ruborizarse.

- ¿Qué te dice?- Preguntó Mei impaciente.

- Que si sigo sin recibir respuesta de mi padre, que puedo pasar las vacaciones en vuestra casa.

- ¡Eso también te lo había dicho yo!

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, era la profesora Ping así que Kero se escondió lo más rápido que pudo.

- Señorita Kinomoto... tiene una visita.

- ¿Una visita? ¿Quién es?

- Si viene conmigo lo sabrá.

Sakura salió bastante desconcertada de su habitación y acompañó a la profesora hasta el despacho de la directora. La profesora llamó y esperó a tener permiso para entrar junto con Sakura. Toda la extrañeza, preocupación y tristeza se evaporó al entrar en el despacho y ver quien la esperaba.

- ¡PAPÁ!

- Hola, hija.

Sakura corrió a los brazos de su padre con gran alegría, mientras él también la abrazaba con cariño.

Padre e hija estaban paseando por las instalaciones de la Academia, hablando y riendo como si se hubiesen visto hacía una semana, en vez de tres meses y Sakura se olvidaba de su miedo.

- Hija, quiero que me perdones.

- ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte?

- Porque no te he escrito nada en un mes. Debías estar muy asustada y con miedo de que te rechazara ¿verdad?

- Sí. Cuando Kero regresó sin carta alguna y me explicó lo sucedido me asusté mucho. ¿Qué pasó?

- He de reconocer que me sorprendí mucho, nunca lo hubiera imaginado... pero nunca te rechazaría, Sakura. Pero poco después tuve que marcharme a una excavación en el extranjero y no pude escribirte, como estaba de regreso y se hacía aquí un transbordo decidí visitarte.

- ¿Cuándo continuas el vuelo?

- Después de comer. Y eso quiere decir que tenemos toda la mañana. Por cierto... que me ha comentado tu directora, que eres la primera de tu curso y que en algunos aspectos eres mucho mejor que muchas de segundo curso. Estoy orgulloso.

- Exageraba.- Dijo muy roja.

Cuando ya el señor Kinomoto se iba a ir, le dijo.

- Sakura, hija. ¿Crees que a la Academia le importaría que te quedaras a pasar el verano? Es que no podemos permitirnos el billete de Hong Kong a Tomoeda... es muy caro.

- Shaorán me ha invitado a su casa si estabas enfadado... supongo que lo mantendrá en pie.

El señor Kinomoto, empezó a caminar hacía la salida aunque de repente giró sobre sus talones con una gran gota en su cabeza y avanzó hacía su hija.

- ¡Que despistado soy! Casi me voy sin dártelo.- Dijo con una mano en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa papá?- Dijo Sakura muy sorprendida.- Perderás el vuelo.

- Tranquila... no lo perderé. Es que me había olvidado que tengo algo para ti.

- ¿Para mí?... ¿Qué es?

- Esto... toma.- Dijo mientras le alargaba un sobre.

- ¡¡Una carta del bisabuelo!!- Dijo muy contenta.- Es verdad... desde que estoy aquí casi no le he escrito... pobre.

- Me la dio justo antes de que me marchase hacía la excavación, me pidió que te la enviara.- Dijo mientras rebuscaba algo en sus bolsillos, al final sacó otro sobre y se lo alargó a su hija.- Y toma.

- ¿Y esto?- Dijo desconcertada... miró el remite pero se quedó igual.- ¿De quien es?

- Del padre de Nadeshiko, vino expresamente a casa para dármela para que te la enviara.

- ¿¿¡¡¡DEL ABUELO!!!??

- Sí. De tu abuelo.- Dijo mirando su reloj.- Bueno hija... ahora sí que debo irme si quiero coger el avión.

- Adiós papá. Dale recuerdos a Touya.

- Hasta pronto.

Sakura vio como se alejaba su padre y una vez lo perdió de vista salió corriendo hacía su habitación. Estaba tan contenta... no solo había visto a su padre después de tres meses sino que además le había dado carta de su bisabuelo (al que ya conocía) y de su abuelo... Nunca antes había sabido nada de su abuelo... ni la madre de Tomoyo, ni el bisabuelo, ni su padre le habían hablado nunca de él... ella incluso había llegado a pensar que su abuelo había muerto cuando su madre era pequeña... porque sino no comprendía porque nadie le hablaba de él.

- Sakura...- Dijo Mai que se encontraba en la habitación de Sakura hablando con Meiling.- ¿Quién era ese hombre con el que estabas? Te he visto desde la ventana. Era muy atractivo.

- Mai... era el señor Kinomoto... su padre.

- ¿En serio? ¡¡O sea que no estaba enfadado contigo!!

Pero Sakura no contestaba a ninguna de los comentarios de sus amigas. Miraba las cartas, en especial la de su abuelo... se moría de ganas de leerla pero a su vez... tenía miedo... miedo a lo que podía decirle...

- ¿Sakura?

Cogió la carta... y con manos temblorosas rasgó el sobre... deseaba saber lo que decía, le daba lo mismo si la insultaba... quería saberlo...

**__**

"Estimada Sakura:

Ni siquiera sé si tengo el derecho de llamarte así. Tal y como tu padre te debe haber dicho Nadeshiko, tu madre, era mi hija, es decir que soy tu abuelo... tal vez te sorprenda esta carta, ya que nunca has tenido ninguna noticia de mí... pero es que yo... deseo conocerte.

Mi padre y mi sobrina Sonomi... desde que te conocen no han hecho otra cosa que hablarme de ti... me han dicho como eres... tus gustos y aficiones... tu carácter... como eres bondadosa, inocente y alegre... e incluso me han enseñado algunas fotografías... y aunque es cierto que cuando tu madre se casó con... con... Fujitaka (esto estaba escrito como si hubiese apretado mucho el bolígrafo a causa de un acceso de rabia) me juré a mi mismo que no volvería a hablar con mi hija ni interesarme por nada que tuviese relación con ella... no he podido evitar que poco a poco hayas llenado mi vida... y se formara este deseo.

Tu bisabuelo me explicó que el pasado mes de abril comenzaste a asistir a la Academia Litsú, en Hong Kong... y eso quiere decir que eres una hechicera... me alegro que heredases ese don de mi querida Nadeshiko... en su día deseé enviarla allí pero por aquel entonces no aceptaban a nadie que no fuera de China... 

Conozco la situación económica de tu familia... así que supongo que no podrán permitirse el billete de avión... he decidido... si tu quieres por supuesto, que podrías pasar el mes que tienes de vacaciones aquí en mi casa... y si quiere, tu novio, el joven Li, también puede venir. Te adjunto dos billetes de Hong Kong a Tomoeda para el próximo día 4 de agosto.

Con afecto...

Hishashi Amamiya"


	10. 10

**__**

CAPITULO 10

Cuando Sakura terminó de leer la carta, unas lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos, lágrimas de felicidad, de emoción e inmensa alegría. Aunque, no se dio cuenta de que sus dos amigas, se preocuparon al verla llorar.

- Sakura... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo Mei un tanto asustada.

- ¿De quien es esa carta, Sakura?- Añadió Mai.

- Es... es de mi abuelo. Quiere... quiere conocerme.

- ¿Conocerte?- Dijo Meiling.- Pero... ¿Qué no te conocía ya?

- No, ese era mi bisabuelo. Yo nunca había sabido nada de mi abuelo... ¡Ni tan siquiera sabía que vivía!

- ¡¡Pues entonces es fantástico!! Estarás contenta ¿no?- Exclamó Mai.

- Sí, y ¿Sabéis que? ¡Me ha invitado a pasar las vacaciones con él! ¡Y también a Shaorán! ¡Nos envía los billetes!

- ¿EN SERIO!!!!?

- Sí, debo decírselo... Kero, ¡¡Kero!!

- ¿Qué quieres?... Estaba durmiendo.

- Ven, debes llevarle una carta a Shaorán.

- ¿¡Otra!? ¡¡Ni hablar!!

- Pues te quedas sin pasteles.

- Vale... está bien.

- Así me gusta.

Sakura escribió una carta en la que le explicaba a Shaorán todo lo sucedido y como su abuelo los invitaba a pasar las vacaciones de verano a los dos. Firmó la carta y se la entregó a Kero que salió volando por la ventana. Cuando habían pasado un par de horas, Kero regresó con la respuesta, en la que le explicaba que si su madre se lo permitía le acompañaba.

Pasaron los pocos días que quedaban del mes de julio y recibieron las vacaciones en las Academias. La madre de Shaorán había aceptado el que su hijo viajara a Japón con su novia y además, había ofrecido la residencia Li para que Sakura se alojara mientas llegaba el día cuatro de ese mes.

- Sakura... ¿Estás nerviosa?- Le preguntó Shaorán antes de embarcar.

- Un poco... no logro imaginarme como será, ni tampoco que le diré... no sé como reaccionará...

- Tranquila... ya verás como todo saldrá bien... ¿Qué no es eso lo que tú sueles decir?

- Sí.- Sonrió.

- Vamos.

Ambos entraron en el avión, tal y como en el viaje a Hong Kong, el señor Amamiya había comprado los billetes para primera clase, solo que en esta ocasión no fueron solos... había más personas y por lo tanto Kero tuvo que quedarse en el bolso de Sakura.

El viaje, se les hizo muy corto a los dos... mucho más de lo que se les había hecho nunca... tal vez esto se debía que por primera vez viajaban con la persona amada. Y por eso, antes que se dieran cuenta, la voz de la azafata anunciaba la llegada del vuelo, lo que provocó el nerviosismo de Sakura.

- ¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!? ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE HAYAMOS LLEGADO YA!- Exclamó nerviosa.- Ni siquiera estoy preparada para verle... yo no... ¡No puedo!

- Sakura... tranquila. No va a pasar nada... porque estamos juntos.- Le dijo Shaorán afectuosamente.- Vamos, bajemos del avión.

- Pero...

- Vamos...

Ambos jóvenes bajaron del avión y encontraron el ya conocido aeropuerto de Tokio. La última vez que estuvieron juntos en aquel aeropuerto les dejó un recuerdo muy triste, pero ahora ese recuerdo fue substituido por este.

Sakura miró para todos los lados, al igual que Shaorán para ver si alguien llevaba algún cartel con su nombre. No había nadie dono ninguno, lo que puso a Sakura todavía más nerviosa. Entonces un hombre de mediana edad se les acercó a ambos.

-Discúlpeme... ¿Es usted la señorita Kinomoto?- Le dijo a Sakura.

- Así es, soy yo. ¿Qué desea?

- El señor Amamiya me ha enviado a buscarla, a usted y a su novio, el joven Li.- Dijo mirando a Shaorán.- Si hacen el favor de seguirme.

Ambos se lanzaron una mirada rápida y siguieron a aquel hombre que ya había cogido que sus equipajes. Cuando salieron de aeropuerto se encontraron con una gran limosina negra, donde aquel hombre introdujo el equipaje de ambos jóvenes, y sin decir ni una palabra ayudó a ambos a entrar en ella.

El coche circuló por las calles de Tokio, calles conocidas por las dos, calles completamente llenas de recuerdos, cruzaron además el barrio de Tomoeda, embargando a ambos con una dulce nostalgia, así hasta que llegaron a una gran mansión, tan grande como la de Tomoyo o la del bisabuelo de Sakura.

- ¡Ohhhh!- Se le escapó a la muchacha.

- Síganme, por favor.- Dijo tras sacar las maletas.- El señor les espera.

Cuando ambos entraron en la casa varios criados se llevaron las maletas de los chicos y les salió al encuentro un hombre mayor... Sakura lo observó. No era tan mayor como lo era su bisabuelo, pero ya tenía el pelo bastante entrecano, y su rostro se veía surcado por varias arrugas. Debía tener alrededor de sesenta años. Tenía una expresión amable en el rostro del cual destacaban unos brillantes ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de la muchacha que lo observaba.

Por su parte, Sakura también era objeto de observación, aquel hombre la miraba de pies a cabeza con una expresión nostálgica y con lágrimas en sus ojos luchando por salir y las cuales eran controladas a duras penas.

- ¿Sakura?- Dijo al fin el anciano... más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

- ¡¡¡¡ABUELO!!!!- Exclamó ella a la vez que corría a abrazarlo.

- Sakura...- murmuró mientras la abrazaba.- Te pareces tanto a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad... no sabes lo que me alegro de conocerte.

Por unos minutos no hablaron ninguno de los dos... era casi como si aquello no fuera la primera vez que se veían y fuese sencillamente un abuelo y su nieta que hacían algunos meses sin verse. Miles de sensaciones recorrieron a ambos y cuando se separaron tanto Sakura como su abuelo lloraban de emoción.

Shaoran permanecía a una cierta distancia, observando con una sonrisa pero sin intervenir, a su novia con su abuelo, como muchos años de silencios y rencores eran rotos por Sakura. Permaneció inmóvil hasta que el hombre se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven y Sakura, limpiando sus lágrimas lo presentó.

- Abuelo, déjame que te presente a mi novio, Shaorán Li.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Es un honor conocerle, señor Amamiya.- Dijo Shaorán con todo respeto.

- Es muy amable, joven. Aunque he de decir que el honor es mío. He oído mucho sobre el clan Li.

Los siguientes días, para Sakura fueron todo un sueño, conocer a su abuelo, y que este la conociera a ella... el saber que las últimas barreras y rencores que se levantaron con la boda de sus padres se había roto, era la mayor alegría que le podían haber dado. Además, que su abuelo pronto demostró tener un gran conocimiento sobre magia lo que sorprendió a ambos jóvenes.

- Ja, ja, ja... Sakura... ¿Acaso no te habías preguntado nunca el porqué de tus poderes?

- Pues... pues sí... Pero llegué a la idea que fue algo casual... que le podía haber pasado a cualquiera... no sabía que mamá fuera hechicera.

- Pues lo era. Nadeshiko era hechicera, lo heredó de tu difunta abuela... ella también lo era.. pertenecía al clan Kinomo, uno de los grandes clanes de hechiceros de Japón.

- ¿¡¡¡¡LOS KINOMO!!!!?- Exclamó Shaorán.

- ¿Los conoces, Shaorán?- Preguntó su novia.

- He oído hablar de ellos. Eran uno de los grandes clanes de Oriente... y durante mucho tiempo fueron los más poderosos de Japón.. Eran conocido porque la gran mayoría de sus miembros femeninos eran Videntes de Sueños. Pero por lo que tengo entendido el clan Kinomo se extinguió hace unos treinta y cinco años, a causa de un ataque a traición...

- Eso es cierto... veo que conoce bastante sobre los Kinomo.

- Pero... pero eso quiere decir que mamá era de ese clan...- Dijo Sakura.- y si mamá lo era... yo también lo soy...

- Sí, Sakura... y eso es lo que no entiendo.- Dijo Shaorán.- Hace treinta y cinco años tu madre había nacido...

- Tenía nueve años..- Apuntó el señor Amamiya.

- Mejor me lo pone. Tu madre tenía nueve años cuando se extinguió tu clan... fue por un ataque deliberado, así que no comprendo el porqué dejaron a tu madre con vida...

- Supongo que no supieron de su existencia...- Dijo el señor Amamiya.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, antes de que se dieran cuenta se había terminado el mes de agosto y debían regresar a las Academias, Habían sido unas vacaciones fructíferas... no solo había esclarecido parte de si misma, también había podido ver a todos sus amigos y su familia.

El día 30 cogieron el vuelo hacía Hong Kong para regresar a su extraña rutina... habían acordado que guardarían el secreto sobre el origen mágico de Sakura, y de esa forma, casi no se dieron cuenta cuando regresaron a las escuelas el día treinta y uno.


	11. 11

**__**

CAPITULO 11

- Sakura, a levantase.- Decía Kero llamando a la puerta.- ¡Vamos, Sakura! ¡Levántate!

- Buenos días, Kero. ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Meiling saliendo de la habitación contigua.

- Intentar despertar a Sakura.

A Meiling le surgió una gotita, si en algo no había cambiado Sakura, y estaban todos esos meses como prueba, era el hecho que le costaba levantase, Kero normalmente se pasaba siglos gritándole en el oído y nada. Aunque era extraño que el pequeño guardián se encontrase fuera del cuarto en vez de dentro. Eso quería decir que se había estado preparando bien para un examen o trabajo.

- Una pregunta, Kero. ¿Verdad que es hoy cuando se tienen que exponer los trabajos de Hechizos?- Preguntó Meiling.

- Ship. Por eso estoy fuera, porque Sakura quería prepararlo a conciencia aunque no lo entiendo, yo podría haberla ayudado muchísimo. Después de todo se supone que soy el objeto de estudio ¿no?

- Mas bien, eres el punto de partida.- Sonrió la muchacha antes de entrar en el dormitorio de su compañera.

Sakura se encontraba todavía sentada en el escritorio con la luz del escritorio encendida, llevaba puesto el pijama pero era evidente que cuando se quedó dormida, todavía no tenía pensamientos de acostarse. Debajo de sus brazos que le servían de almohada había una gran cantidad de papeles, su proyecto.

- Sakura, Sakura. Despierta.- Le dijo con suavidad.

- ¿Emmmm?- Fue lo único que dijo mientras abría levemente los ojos encontrándose con los de su amiga.- Mei, ¿qué haces levantada a estas horas?

- Sakura, es hora de levantarse e ir a desayunar, para ir a clases.

- ¿¡YA ES DE DÍA!?- Se sobresaltó.

- Sí, vamos cámbiate, te espero.

- ¡Ostras no! ¡Me dormí preparando el proyecto!

Los siguientes cuatro minutos, fueron de prisas y carreras para vestirse y peinarse, mientras Mei le iba preparando la mochila sin dejar ni un solo papel encima del escritorio. Le dio la mochila a Sakura, cogió la suya propia y se marcharon hacía el comedor, donde se encontraron ya a Mai desayunando.

- Buenos días, Meiling. Buenos días, Sakura.

- Buenos días Mai.- Dijo Meiling.

- Buenos días Mai.- Dijo Sakura dejándose caer en la silla contigua.

- Vaya Sakura, ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces cansada.

- Es que casi no ha dormido esta noche preparando ese proyecto que tenéis que presentar hoy.- dijo Mei rápida.

- Pero Sakura, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? ¡Eres quien lo tendrá mejor! Después de todo con Kero cerca...- Dijo Mai.

- Sí, es una suerte tener a Kero a mi lado, pero esto es diferente, no es sobre Kero, y aunque si bien todo lo que conozco de Clow me ha ayudado bastante, no es suficiente.- Dijo medio dormida.

- De eso te quería hablar.- Dijo Mai con nerviosismo.- Hoy debes tener cuidado en tu presentación, Sakura. Hua ha llegado hoy muy eufórica y creo que intentará hacer algo para dejarte en ridículo en la presentación.

- Gracias por avisarme. Estaré atenta.

Las clases de matemáticas, gimnasia e historia pasaron muy rápido casi sin darse cuenta, y cuando menos se lo esperaban ya era la hora de hechizos. Se separaron de Mei, que dijo que se iría a la biblioteca, y se dirigieron a la gran clase de Hechizos, de la profesora Ping.

- Bien, chicas. Hoy, si no me equivoco tenéis que realizar la presentación de vuestro proyecto sobre la creación de dos guardianes. Como siempre comienzo por el principio hoy vamos a hacerlo de forma distinta irán realizando loa presentación final y principio, final y principio hasta que lleguemos al final de la lista o al medio como prefieran. Comenzaremos por Zú y terminaremos si da tiempo por Kinomoto.- Dijo la profesora.- Bien, señorita Zu, comience por favor.

Una a una las alumnas fueron realizando su presentación sobre la forma en la que crearían y como harían unos guardianes. Los proyectos eran de lo más variados, aunque todas las personas no estaban más de dos minutos hablando y lo hacían a grandes rasgos. De todos solo Mai duró un poco más, siete minutos y fue más precisa.

- Bien, le toca señorita Kinomoto, y puede tomárselo con mucha calma. Todavía faltan veinte minutos para que termine la clase, y preferiría que no sobrase tiempo.

- Sí, profesora. **"¡Ja! ¡Que me sobrará tiempo! En todo caso me faltará"**

Sakura se adelantó a la pizarra y sacó sus notas disponiéndose a realizar la presentación del proyecto.

- Mi proyecto se basaría en la creación de dos guardianes que protegerían un juego de cards mágicas. Tal y como ya sabemos estarían el guardián y la "bestia del sello". Estos dos nombres no nos dan una idea sobre como son ambos seres, aunque si tomamos en cuenta ciertos escritos que nos han llegado de Clow Red, el "único" hechicero que ha creados eres de este nombre, podemos deducir que la "bestia" debe tener la forma de un animal, más concretamente, un felino y el guardián, debe tener forma "humana". Ya basándome en un hechizo que consideraría eficaz siempre que se tuviese el poder necesario, crearía a dos guardianes basándome en estas formas...

- ¿Cuál sería el hechizo?- Preguntó una compañera.

- Sería, a mí parecer este.- Dijo Sakura escribiendo un conjuro en la pizarra.- Mis dos guardianes tendrían ambos formas femeninas, dándole a la "bestia del sello" la forma de una leona alada y el guardián la forma de una mujer alada, consagrándolas a las cards y al báculo que se utilizase para manejar las cards. Además podrían adoptar formas terrestres, para la comodidad del creador...

- Muy bien, Kinomoto. Se le ha acabado el tiempo.- Dijo la profesora Ping.- Ha sido una muy buena presentación y proyecto. La felicito.

- Gracias, profesora. Yo...

- profesora Ping.- Dijo Hua con una mirada divertida y con un brillo extraño en los ojos.- Ya que el proyecto y la presentación de Kinomoto ha sido la mejor. ¿Por qué no prueba a llevarla a cabo?

- Es una idea interesante, Hua.

- Se... se necesitaría un poder enorme para poder crearlas... yo no creo que..- Comenzó a decir Sakura atropelladamente.

- Bueno, bien se supone que eres una de las alumnas con mayor nivel mágico, solo sería probarlo.- Dijo Hua.

- Me parece bien. Kinomoto, lo probará en la próxima clase que haya y ahora vamos que llegaréis tarde a comer y luego a Criaturas.

Sakura se había quedado lívida. E ahí lo que Hua le tenía preparado, quería que probará de hacer los guardianes delante de todos y fracasase para quedar en ridículo. Lo que Hua no podía imaginar, es que también ella lo daría todo por fallar en el hechizo de creación.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que planeaba algo!- Exclamaba Mai molesta cuando regresaban a los dormitorios después de criaturas.- Quiere que falles y quedes en ridículo.

- Sí, pero es que... es que yo también quiero fallar.- Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Cómo dices?- Dijo Mai.- ¡ Te dejará en ridículo!

- la creación de seres vivos es algo que requiere de mucha responsabilidad, no se puede tomar a la ligera y mucho menos como un juego, como Hua a insinuado. Son seres vivos, con personalidad y sentimientos. ¡No son muñecos, ni juguetes!

- Hablas como si tuvieses el poder de crearlos.- Dijo Mai con asombro.

- Y lo tiene.- Afirmó Mei.- Hace unos días cuando comenzó a preparar el proyecto, Kero le preguntó si es que iba a crear guardianes y cuando le dijo que no, él le aseguró que sería porque ella no quisiera porque tenía el poder suficiente para crearlos.

- Para todos, la idea de crear guardianes les resulta atractiva, excitante, todo un reto... pero, ¡es jugar con vidas lo que se hace!- Decía Sakura preocupada.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sakura.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Señora directora!- Dijo Sakura esperanzada.- ¡Debe ayudarme y hablar...!

- Lo siento, Sakura. Pero no puedo. Además creo que siendo tú quien los crea, no hay ningún problema y no te lo tomarás a broma.- Dijo antes de irse

Los dos días siguientes para Sakura eran lo más parecido a un infierno, no deseaba realizar el hechizo y a su vez se veía obligada a esforzarse al máximo. Incluso había enviado a Kero con una carta para Shaorán pidiéndole consejo, pero él también le había dicho que se esforzase al máximo.

Cuando llegó el jueves a última hora, era todo un hervidero, todos querían ver el intento, mas la profesora Ping no dejó entrar a nadie que no fuese de su clase excepto a Meiling que después de insistir mucho pudo estar presente.

- ¿Has traído las cards?- Le preguntó Mai.

- Sí. Si voy a crear guardianes, deben proteger las cards, deben tener esa misión.

- Me parece muy bien.- Dijo una voz muy bajito.

- ¡Kero! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Se asustó Sakura.

- Le pedía Meiling que me trajese. Quiero estar presente por si necesitas ayuda.

- ¿Estás lista, Kinomoto?- Preguntó la profesora.

- Sí.

Sakura se dirigió al centro del aula (habían retirado las mesas) y comenzó a concentrarse. Poco a poco, el aula fue desapareciendo de la vista de todos y fue apareciendo una extraña y densa oscuridad que era a su vez llena de paz y bienestar. Cuanto más se concentraba Sakura, más se oscurecía el lugar solo dejando visible a la muchacha y poco a poco una estrella, que se situó justo encima suyo comenzó a brillar. Al mismo tiempo su sello se hizo manifiesto haciendo todavía más visible a la joven hechicera.

El sello brillo con fuerza y una gran cantidad de corrientes de viento cálido comenzó a rodear a la muchacha, haciendo ondear su cabello y elevándola levemente del suelo, justo cuando dos rayos de luces comenzaron a surgir del pecho de la muchacha condensándose justo enfrente de sí.

- Sello con mi magia, la creación de estas criaturas... sean los destinados de proteger con su existencia si es preciso a su creadora y señora bajo los símbolos del sol y la luna...- Dijo Sakura a su vez que una gran luz se desprendió de su cuello y apareció su báculo.

Su báculo ahora tan diferente de como era cuando niña, ya que un día en Hechizos, y tras realizar un conjuro amplificador de poderes, se transformó cuando no quedaba nadie excepto Mai, en lo que se veía ahora. Una vara muy larga que era más alta que ella, con una gran estrella en la parte superior de ocho puntas de un fuerte color dorado y dos alas, brillantes de un material parecido al diamante en la base de la estrella.

- ... al igual que las Cards que están bajo su custodia, hasta el fin de los tiempos, presentes, pasados y futuros, mientras existan los astros.

La luz se intensificó con fuerza y envolvió a los dos pequeños capullos de luz antes formados mientras Sakura regresaba al suelo lentamente y se apoyaba en su báculo para permanecer en pie, y las cards que habían salido del libro durante el hechizo regresaban a este ordenadamente.

- ¡Sakura! ¿¡Estás bien!?- Dijeron Mei y Mai a la vez acercándose a ella y ayudándola a sostenerse.

- Sí, solo algo cansada.- Dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! ¡ Sí, señor! ¡Muy orgulloso!- Decía alegremente Kero mientras revoloteaba alrededor de su dueña, puesto que se había olvidado de que había más gente.

La oscuridad se desvaneció lentamente al igual que la luz que envolvía a los guardianes y cuando todo volvió a la normalidad se pudo ver a dos seres de forma femenina.

Sakura sonrió al ver a una muchacha de grandes ojos verdes y largo pelo rizado de color plata, que brillaba al más mínimo toque de la luz, lo llevaba recogido en un moño dejando dos mechones sueltos que le llegaban a la altura de la cintura. Llevaba un hermoso traje azul y rosa de corte chino, y sonrió al ver dos hermosas alas doradas parecidas a las de los dragones que habían estudiado. Tenía en su hermoso rostro una expresión amable y no debía aparentar más de diecinueve años. A su lado, una pequeña leona, con el pelaje de un extraño color rosáceo y hermosos ojos violetas la miraba con dulzura y cariño. Tenía las alas del mismo aspecto que su compañera, exceptuando que eran de un profundo color plateado. En su cuello colgaba un hermosa estrella dorada de ocho puntas por ahora lisa.

- Ama Sakura. Agradecemos la vida que nos ha dado y haremos todo lo posible por servirla y protegerla.

- Sí.- Dijo la leoncita.- Ama... ¿puedo llamarte, mami?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Ahora debes ponerles nombres.- Dijo Kero.

- Veamos... tú, guardiana de la luna, te llamarás Silvara y tú pequeña te llamarás... te llamarás... Tiara, pero te llamaré Tiary.

Todos los presentes en la sala se habían quedado mudos de sorpresa y admiración, aunque solo una permanecía en silencio por coraje, Hua, que vio que su plan por tierra, al haber logrado crearlas.

La profesora Ping no daba crédito a sus ojos. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡¡LO HABÍA CONSEGUIDO!! Pero no era solo eso, además estaba ese báculo en el cual se apoyaba junto con sus amigas, estaban las cards... ¡¡Y OTRO CUARDIÁN!! Ahora comprendía muchas cosas...

- Kino... Kinomoto. ¿Por qué no lo había dicho?- Dijo la profesora.

- ¿Cómo?

- Todo esto... todo lo ocurrido... El báculo... las cards... y... y ese ser... también es un guardián... usted misma lo dijo... solo había existido un hechicero que lo fuese capaz de hacerlo y fue Clow Reed... ese ser... ese ser es Kerberos... y eso quiere decir.. que usted... que usted es... su sucesora.

A Sakura, Kero, Mei y Mai les surgió una enorme gota en la cabeza... ¡Se habían olvidado por completo! ¿¡Cómo habían sido tan despistadas!? Acaba de descubirse delante de sus compañeras... al final la descubrieron.


	12. 12

**__**

CAPÍTULO 12

Después de aquella noticia de que Sakura era la heredera del poder de Clow, corrió como la pólvora. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos que la profesora Ping se lo había dicho a Sakura, que ya toda la Academia estaba a la entrada de la clase para intentar verla mejor... ¡¡y lo más extraño era que no había salido nadie de la clase!! Pero como en ese momento Sakura casi se desmaya, la profesora pidió a Mai y Meiling que acompañaran a Sakura a su habitación para que descansara, seguidas de las dos nuevas guardianas y Kero.

Tan buen punto Sakura salió por la puerta, la profesora Ping se apresuró a despedir a todas las personas que allí se agrupaban aunque no antes de dar una severa advertencia.

- ¡Que no me entere yo, que alguien importuna a la señorita Kinomoto! ¡Nadie debe comentar lo que se ha descubierto hoy aquí! ¿¡Entendido!?

- Sí, profesora Ping.

Tras esto la profesora salió de la clase rumbo al despacho de la directora de la Academia mientras sus alumnas comentaban excitadas.

- ¡Es increíble! ¡Kinomoto es la sucesora de Clow Reed! ¡Increíble!

- ¡Con razón tiene un nivel mágico mucho mayor al nuestro, a pesar de pertenecer a una familia Nomag!

- ¿Creeis que Li lo sabía?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ambas se conocen desde niñas! Tal vez se conocieron justo por las Clow Cards.

- ¿Entonces su novio también lo sabe?

- Lo más seguro... y estoy convencida que Ying también lo sabía.

De todas las compañeras de Sakura, solo había una a la que la noticia no le agradó, Hiu. Al contrario, saberlo hizo que comenzara a odiarla con más fuerza.

Mientras la profesora Ping, ya había llegado al despacho de la directora y tras contarle lo sucedido quedó muda de sorpresa.

- No entiendo, el motivo por el cual se pone así, señorita Ping... Después de todo usted misma me comentó que Sakura era una alumna especial.

- ¡¡Yo me refería a su capacidad!! ¡¡A su facilidad de aprendizaje!! ¡¡En ningún momento me pude imaginar esto!!

- Bueno... es que la señorita Li, y la señorita Ying, han guardado muy bien su pequeño secreto.

- ¿¡SU PEQUEÑO SECRETO!? ¿¡TIENE IDEA DE LO QUE ELLOS SIGNIFCA!?- Como la directora permanecía inalterable prosiguió.- ¡¡QUIERE DECIR QUE LA OBRA DEL QUE ES CONSIDERADO, EL MAYOR DE LOS HECHICEROS VUELVE A ESTAR ACTIVA!! ¡¡QUE ESA CHIQUILLA SERÁ TAN O MÁS PODEROSA QUE EL MISMO CLOW REED!! ¿¡¡Y USTED ME DICE TAN TRANQUILA QUE SIEMPRE LO SUPO!!?- Los gritos de la atónita profesora se escuchaban por todo el edificio.

- Cálmese, profesora Ping. Dígame... ¿Por qué creía que hice todo lo que estaba en mi mano para que una muchacha, aparentemente de familia Nomag y que vivía en Japón viniera a estudiar a nuestra Academia? Porque ya sabía quien era ella, siempre lo supe. Ahora escúcheme bien... ella no quiere que se sepa, así que su secreto no debe salir de las paredes de esta Academia a no ser que sea ella quien lo desee. ¿Entendido?

- Sí, señora directora.

Sakura necesitó casi tres semanas para poder recuperarse de la creación de Silvara y Tiary, permaneciendo durante todo ese tiempo en su habitación, atendida por Meiling, Mai y la forma adoptada de Silvara, Aika, una muchacha de largo cabello negro y grandes ojos esmeraldas. Sakura no sabía si lo había hecho inconscientemente o había sido una coincidencia, pero Aika era una replica exacta de su madre. Así mismo, la pequeña Tiary, también intentaba ayudar en la medida de lo posible a su mami, claro está también bajo su forma adoptada. Ella, adoptaba la forma de una pequeña gatita de ojos violeta y con un extraño color de pelaje, ya que lo tenía del mismo tono rosáceo que en su forma original, con la peculiaridad, que ella podía esconder o mantener sus alitas durante su forma adoptada a voluntad, lo que le era muy útil ante la gente normal y corriente, ya que la confundían con una preciosa y exótica gatita.

- Tete... ¿Cuándo crees que mami se pondrá bien?- Le preguntó la gatita a Kero más o menos hacía el final de la segunda semana.

- Supongo que pronto... Es que crear guardianes como nosotros es muy cansado... si Sakurita quedaba agotada después de transformar una Clow Card a Sakura Card, imagina lo que ha supuesto para ella crearos a ti y a Aika, a pesar que su nivel mágico haya aumentado tanto.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que es culpa nuestra que mami esté malita?- Sollozó la guardiana.

- No... no es culpa vuestra. Agotarse después del proceso es normal.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad.

Cuando al fin Sakura pudo regresar a las clases, todo el mundo se la quedaba mirando y murmurando con excitación, cosa que incomodaba bastante a la muchacha, ya que siempre había llevado una vida muy normal.

Dos semanas más tarde, se hizo una junta para todos los estudiantes. ¿El motivo? Era todo un misterio, pero muchas creían que se iba a hablar sobre el secreto de su compañera Kinomoto. Cuando llegaron a la sala de actos todas estaban muy nerviosas y animadas, con furtivas miradas hacía Sakura, pero con una relativa normalidad... después de todo... luego la directora hablaría mas ampliamente sobre ella.

- Buenas tardes a todas.- Dijo la directora cuando comenzó a hablar.- Para todas vosotras el motivo de esta reunión es un misterio y...

- ¡Hablará de Kinomoto!- Dijo alguien mientras la aludida se hundía en su asiento.

- Siento decepcionarla, señorita Hing, pero no voy a hablar sobre la señorita Kinomoto.- La cortó.- Así que si me prestan atención les diré el motivo de que las haya reunido aquí.- Ante esto hubo un pequeño murmullo de duda por todo el alumnado.- He de informarle de un gran evento... hemos sido invitadas a un intercambio cultural con la escuela inglesa de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts.

Ahora sí que se extendió la excitación por todas las alumnas, tanto que hizo falta varios minutos para que volviese a haber silencio y la directora pudiera continuar.

- Shhh... Sí, nos han invitado a que un grupo de diez alumnas permanezcan en Hogwarts durante cuatro meses, a esas alumnas las acompañaran dos profesora y yo misma.- Hubo nuevos murmullos excitados.- Por favor... silencio... bien... la profesora Ping permanecerá en la Academia representándome...

- ¿Cómo se elegirán a las estudiantes?- Dijo una muchacha.

- Serán todas alumnas de primer años.- Aquí hubo u pequeño "Ohhh" Por parte de las de segundo curso- Y ya han sido seleccionadas... la profesora Ping leerá la lista.

La profesora comenzó a leer una lista en la que pronto se escuchó el nombre de Sakura y Mai, y también para desgracia de ambas Hua... la sorpresa fue al leer el último nombre.

- ... y por último Li Meiling.

- ¿Có... cómo? ¿Yo también?- Dijo la muchacha estupefacta mientras Sakura y Mai la felicitaban con gran alegría.

- ¡UN MOMENTO! Li no tiene magia ¿Por qué debe ir?- Preguntó Hua.

- Por si no lo recuerda, señorita Hua, en esta Academia no todos sus alumnas son hechiceras... por lo tanto deben tener una representación.- Le contestó la directora, y Hua quedaba en silencio.- Bien... solo queda una cosa más. No iremos solas, la Academia Kuo no acompañará...

- ¿¡¡QUE!!?- Fue el grito general.

- ... también ellos han sido invitados y nos reuniremos con ellos en su centro para iniciar el viaje dentro de dos semanas.

La reacción general fue una mezcla de alegría y pesar... por un lado podrían viajar a Inglaterra... por otro, deberían ir con los idiotas de Kuo. Solo habían tres personas que estaban completamente felices: Sakura, Meiling y Mai. Volvieron corriendo a la habitación de Sakura y Meiling para escribir una pequeña nota.

" Shaorán, Hiao:

Hemos sido informados que se va a realizar un intercambio cultural con la escuela inglesa Hogwarts. Nosotras tres hemos sido seleccionadas... ¿Vosotros?

SAKURA, MEILING Y MAI"

- Tiary... ven un momento.- Dijo Sakura.

- ¿sí?

- Mira... ¿recuerdas donde está Shaorán? ¿Cuál es su habitación?

- Sí mami. Lo recuerdo porque

- Bien... quiero que lleves esta nota a Shaorán. ¿Vale?

- Yo solita?

- Sí

- Muy bien mami.

La gatita cogió la carta he hizo aparecer sus pequeñas alitas de dragón doradas, para luego salir por la ventana dirección a la Academia Kuo. Unos cuarenta minutos más tarde volvió a aparecer con otra pequeña cartita.

"Sakura, Mei y Mai:

A nosotros también nos lo han dicho y nos alegramos mucho que hayáis sido seleccionadas, Nosotros también.

Nos vemos pronto.

SHAORÁN Y HIAO"

- Lo has hecho muy bien Tiary.

Las dos semanas pasaron muy rápido y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era el día de partida... las diez alumnas, las dos guardianas, el guardián, las dos profesoras y la directora se dirigieron a Kuo, donde fueron recibidos con una muy fía cortesía. Ni tan siquiera se saludaron nadie que no fuera los dos directores.

- Vaya viaje más largo nos espera.- Suspiró Sakura mientras Meiling, Mai, Aika, Tiary y Kero asentían. 


	13. 13

**__**

CAPITULO 13

En algún lugar de Inglaterra, en un antiguo y escondido colegio, todos los alumnos esperaban con impaciencia y nerviosismo, a los que serían sus compañeros por tres meses. Ese colegio era Hogwarts, colegio interno de magia y hechicería de donde salían los mejores magos de toda Inglaterra.

- ¡Me muero de ganas de saber como son!

- ¿Serán muy diferentes a nosotros?

- Me pregunto si utilizarán el mismo tipo de magia que nosotros usamos.

Estos eran algunos de los comentarios que se escuchaban por los pasillos del gran castillo. De todos los alumnos, solo uno permanecía tranquilo, e imperturbable, con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara, pues hacía años que no se hacía pasar por alguien "serio" si se le pudo considerar así ya que en ningún momento había dejado de gastar sus "bromas"

- ¡Eh Eriol!- Dijo un muchacho de pelo muy rojo y pecas que iba acompañado de otro exactamente igual a él.- No pareces muy interesado en los que llegaran hoy. ¿O es que estás tramando alguna para esta noche en el banquete?

- Eso depende, Fred. Depende de quienes sean algunos de esos alumnos.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Venga Eriol! A nosotros no nos vengas con misterios.- Dijo el otro chico.

- Tranquilo, George. Solo quiero saber si entre los "nuevos" están unos viejos amigos míos. Unos amigos que me conocen mejor que nadie.

- ¿Incluso mejor que nosotros dos?- Dijeron a coro

- Sí, incluso mejor que vosotros dos. Aunque seamos el "Trío Explosivo" de Griffindor. Ellos me conocen mejor que incluso mi propia madre.

- Vaya...- Dijeron ambos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya estáis preparando alguna de vuestras bromas?- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Ah, Ron! ¡Nos asustaste!- Dijo unos de los gemelos a un muchacho de unos catorce años de pelo muy rojo y pecas que iba acompañado de otro muchacho y una chica, también de la misma edad.

- Eso es que no tenéis la conciencia muy tranquila.- Dijo Ron.

- ¡Vamos! Ahora que al fin nos hemos librado de Percy, el prefecto, no empieces tú.- Dijo uno de los gemelos.

- ¡No me compares con Percy!- Se enfadó Ron.

Todos se marcharon hacía las clases que quedaban esa mañana, ya que a la tarde llegarían los "nuevos" compañeros. Después de comer todos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes y comenzaron a arreglarse lo mejor posible para cuando llegases. Cuando dieron las seis todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacía el patio y se colocaron por cursos sin importar la casa a la que pertenecían, formando así siete filas. Eriol se encontraba en la sexta junto a los gemelos pelirrojos.

- Sí que tardan.- Dijo alguien muy bajito mientras esperaban fuera.

Entonces, vieron una gran burbuja aparecer sobre el cielo de Hogwarts y comenzó a descender. Cuando la burbuja llegó al suelo, desapareció dejando ver a un grupo de diez muchachos y diez muchachas de dieciséis años, una chica de diecinueve, dos profesores y dos profesoras, un anciano y una anciana. Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts se adelantó al igual que hicieron los ancianos y se estrecharon las manos entre sí con grandes sonrisas en el rostro.

- Hogwarts, dirigios al gran comedor, el banquete comenzará en breve.- Dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall y todos los alumnos comenzaron a entrar dentro de la grandiosa construcción.

Poco rato después entraron en el gran comedor los profesores y los ancianos que se sentaron en la mesa de profesores y también la muchacha de diecinueve años, que desconcertaba a todo el mundo y que se quedó cerca de la mesa. Poco después entró de nuevo la profesora Mc Gonagall junto con los veinte jóvenes alumnos. Se pusieron en fila delante de un taburete donde había un viejo sombrero, el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts.

- Cuando os llame, os pondréis el sombrero y os sentaréis en el taburete para que os seleccionen.- Dijo en su forma habitual.- Chang, Fei.

Y una muchacha con un uniforme verde se sentó en el taburete con el sombrero que gritó: RAVENCLAW, y así fueron llamando a cada uno de la lista.

- Hua, Tsi

- SLYTHERIN

Continuaron llamando a alumnos de ambas academias hasta que al final llegaron a un nombre.

- Li, Meiling.

- GRIFFINDOR

- Li, Shaorán.- Dijo y un muchacho de cabello castaño que le caía en mechones y ojos marrones que vestía un uniforme azul oscuro se sentó con el sombrero que gritó.

- GRIFFINDOR.

El joven se acercó a la mesa de Griffindor donde ya estaba sentada su prima a la cual, aunque se muriese de ganas, no saludó, aunque le lanzó una significativa mirada. Entonces algo le llamó la atención, una energía familiar.

- Kinomoto, Sakura.

- GRIFFINDOR.

Y la muchacha, se fue hacía la mesa de Griffindor acompañada de la joven de diecinueve años para desconcierto de todos, y se sentó sin saludar a nadie excepto a Meiling aunque lo desease, pero también ella le lanzó una significativa mirada a Shaorán, el cual se la respondió. Entonces también ella notó algo conocido y comenzó a girar la cabeza hacía los lados como si buscase algo.

- ¿Ocurre algo, mi...?- Dijo Aika.

- No, nada. Seguro que solo ha sido mi imaginación.- Le respondió rápida.

- Ying, Hiao

- GRIFFINDOR

- Ying, Mai

- GRIFFINDOR.

La profesora Mc Gonagall se llevó el taburete y el sombrero y el director tomó la palabra con una sonrisa.

- Me siento muy honrado, por el hecho de que estos veinte jóvenes estudiantes hayan aceptado el ofrecimiento de intercambio cultural. La Academia de magia, femenina, Litsú y la Academia de magia, masculina, Kuo, son bien conocidas por instruir a los grandes magos asiáticos. Espero que disfrutéis vuestra estancia en nuestra escuela y aprendáis algo sobre nuestro estilo de magia a pesar de ser tan distinta.- Dijo Dumbledore.- Y una última cosa antes que comience la fiesta, y va dirigida a Litsú y Kuo. Sé que han sido muchos años, los que os anteceden y no puedo negar que aquí, en Hogwarts, no haya una pequeña chispa, pero os agradecería que olvidaseis durante vuestra estancia en Hogwarts, la rivalidad entre vuestras academias y que os tratéis sin recelos de ningún tipo.- Dijo Dumbledore mirando hacía los jóvenes asiáticos mientras se levantaban murmullos sobre el porqué se habían tratado tan fríamente, entre los propios estudiantes de Hogwarts.- Sé que es muy duro... y que sin un buen ejemplo no lo haréis, así que pediría a la señora Chung, directora de la Academia Litsú y el señor Teng, director de la Academia Kuo que se diesen la mano delante de todos sus alumnos, marcando una tregua durante estos cuatro meses.

Ambos ancianos se levantaron y con unas grandes sonrisas se dieron la mano de forma bastante efusiva. Después de ellos les siguieron los cuatro profesores que se dieron las manos de forma no tan efusiva, y sin ninguna sonrisa. Y por último los alumnos también se levantaron y se dieron la mano de forma fría y con una expresión de repulsión total. Aunque, si bien eso fue lo que pasó en las mesas de Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, no ocurrió lo mismo en la mesa de Griffindor donde fueron mucho más... efusivos.

- ¡¡Mai!!- Dijo Hiao.

- ¡¡Hermano!!- Dijo Mai a la vez que se abrazaban.

- ¡¡Primito!!- Dijo Meiling dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡¡Meiling!!

Y Sakura miraba la escena con una sonrisa, bastante ruborizada, ya que quería también ella saludar como es debido a su **_novio_**, pero le daba vergüenza el hacerlo en público y además delante de todos los otros alumnos de la Academia. 

Cuando los otros cuatro se separaron de sus respectivos familiares... Shaorán se quedó mirando a Sakura también muy ruborizado por los mismos motivos que su **_novia_**, y ambos se quedaron mirándose pero sin moverse ni un solo centímetro. Los otros tres cuando lo vieron sonrieron entre sí. Mientras Hiao se ponía detrás de Shaorán, Meiling y Mai se pusieron detrás de Sakura y tras una mirada cómplice empujaron a ambos hacía el otro mientras reían.

- ¡Vamos Shaorán! ¿¡A que esperas!? ¡¡Hace un mes que no ves a tu **_novia_**!! ¿¡¡Acaso no la vas a saludar!!?- Le dijo Hiao a la vez que le empujaba.

- ¡¡Venga Sakura!! ¡¡Hace un mes que no ves a tu **_novio_**!! ¿¡¡A qué esperas para saludarle!!??- Decían Mai y Mei a la vez.

Ambos muchachos se dieron un mal y vergonzoso abrazo mientras escuchaban la risa de sus amigos y de Aika, y sus rostros adquirieron un tono más o menos morado de la vergüenza... pero tan buen punto sintieron el calor del otro se olvidaron de lo demás mientras se abrazaban efusivamente.

- Bueno... – Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.- Veo que no a todos os será difícil el dejar a un lado las rivalidades de vuestras respectivas academias... sobretodo si nunca la habéis sentido.

Ante esto los dos muchachos se separaron de inmediato muy rojos y mirando al suelo de la vergüenza, mientras todos reían.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja... ¡Veo que vosotros dos nunca vais a cambiar! ¿Verdad?- Rió una voz a las espaldas de los dos avergonzados muchachos.

Ante esta voz ambos se giraron en redondo a la vez que volvía a ellos la sensación que habían sentido cuando se sentaron en la mesa y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al descubrir quien era la persona que les había saludado de esa manera tan... tan graciosa.

- ¡¡¡ERIOL!!!!

- El mismo. ¿Cómo están mis viejos amigos de Tomoeda? Veo que al fin formalizasteis vuestra relación... ¡¡Ya era hora!!- Rió Eriol mientras sus dos amigos se quedaban todavía más sorprendidos y avergonzados que antes.


	14. 14

**__**

CAPÍTULO 14

Eriol sonreía a ambos jóvenes que le miraban completamente asombrados y estupefactos. ¿Qué hacía Eriol ahí?

- ¿De verdad que eres Eriol?- Se atrevió a preguntar Sakura.

- Ya os lo he dicho ¿no? ¿Qué hablo en árabe?- Dijo el aludido acentuando su sonrisa mientras todo el mundo de la mesa de Griffindor había olvidado la comida para ver la extraña escena.- Me alegro de volver a verte, mi querida Sakura.

- ¡ERIOL!- Dijo Sakura a la vez que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- Eh Li, no me mires así. Que no te la voy a quitar.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Hiragizawa. Espero que no sigas siendo tan "bromista" como cuando íbamos a primaria.- Dijo Shaorán a la vez que le daba la mano.

- Mejor, no apuestes, viejo amigo.

Eriol sonrió todavía más al ver a Shaorán palidecer ante esto último y entonces reparó en las cuatro personas que estaban detrás de sus amigos, y sonrió al reconocer a la niñita de Hong Kong que solucionó el problema con el Rey Pingüino recordando la carta del Hielo. Meiling Li.

- Creo que todavía no me habéis presentado a vuestros amigos.- Dijo Eriol de su forma característica.

- Ya veo que tú no cambias para nada ¿Eh, Hiragizawa?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Eriol, déjame que te presente a Mai y Hiao Ying, son compañeros nuestros y bueno, no sé si recuerdas a Meiling, la prima de Shaorán.

- Claro que la recuerdo, la prima de Li. ¿Cómo olvidarla después de la magnifica demostración de artes marciales contra los pingüinos del Parque del Pingüino.

- ¿¡¡Lo viste!!?- Se sorprendieron Sakura, Shaorán y Mei.

- Yo siempre lo veía todo... pero... ¿Y la señorita? Se parece mucho a ti Sakura, pero dudo que sea tu hermana porque no tienes.

- Esto...- Dijo Sakura toda nerviosa.- Es mi prima, Aika Amamiya.

- Claro, tu prima. Ya me explicarás todo sobre "tu prima" más tarde.

Los gemelos que habían presenciado toda la escena y no salían de su asombro al ver con que familiaridad se trataban, se acercaron a Eriol, aunque sin dejar de observar a Sakura.

- Eriol... esto... ¿nos presentas?- Dijo uno de los gemelos de forma bastante tímida.

- ¡Ah, claro Fred! Fred, George y resto de Griffindors, os presento a Mai y Hiao Ying, del clan de hechiceros Ying, Meiling Li, del clan Li, mi amigo Shaorán Li, heredero del clan Li y por último, mi querida amiga Sakura Kinomoto. Tanto a Sakura como a Li, los conocí cuando íbamos a la primaria. Chicos, estos son Fred y George Weasley, y bueno el resto de los Griffindors que ya iréis conociendo poco a poco.

- Encantados. – Dijeron los gemelos Weasley alargando su mano.

- Mucho gusto en conoceros.- Dijeron Sakura, Shaorán y los demás haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Esto... Sakura... es un gran placer conocerte y...- Comenzó George.

- ¡Alto George!- Rió Eriol.- Que Sakura tiene novio...

- ¿Novio?

- Sí, Sakura y Li son novios... y desde que los conozco si mal no recuerdo.

- ¡Eriol!- Dijo Sakura avergonzada.- No digas esas cosas por favor.

- Bueno, está bien. Comamos porque la verdad, es que tengo bastante hambre.

El resto de la noche pasó de forma muy agradable, al menos en la mesa de Griffindor, aunque de vez en cuando, desde la mesa de Slytherin, Hua le enviaba a Sakura unas "bonitas" miradas llenas de odio. Cuando se retiraron hacía los dormitorios se sorprendieron mucho al ver que Eriol, era el mandamás de los Griffindors, o el prefecto, como ellos decían, y tuvieron cierta compasión por aquellos alumnos por tener a Eriol de prefecto.

- Nunca hemos tenido un prefecto tan despreocupado respecto a las normas, de hecho, él es el primero en transgredirlas.- Les comentó una muchacha de pelo castaño y muy rizado en la sala común.

Eriol guió a las chicas a un dormitorio, exclusivamente para ellas cuatro, y que resultó estar decorado a un modo bastante oriental. Cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron de sobremanera al descubrir que ya todas sus cosas estaban ordenadas en la habitación influidos a Kero, que representaba ser un muñequito y Tiary, que dormía tranquilamente encima de la cama de su dueña como si se tratase de una gatita común, aunque con un extraño color de pelo. Luego, Eriol, guió a los muchachos a otro dormitorio para ellos solos, donde también se encontraban ya todas sus pertenencias.

Al día siguiente, Eriol se encargó de despertar a ambos grupos, y se dirigieron al gran comedor para desayunar donde ya habían una cierta cantidad de personas.

- Y dime, Sakura. ¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer con las clases? Os agregaréis a un curso y listo?- Preguntó Eriol.

- Pues no, siento defraudarte Eriol, pero no estaremos en un solo curso. De hecho nos moveremos por dos . La mitad del horario lo haremos con sexto curso y la otra mitad con cuarto. Al menos es lo que nos dijo nuestra directora.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, eso aún significa que te tengo en la mitad de mis clases. Y dime, ¿a cual vais ahora?

- Tenemos futurología con los de cuarto.- Dijo Shaorán mientras se untaba mermelada en su tostada.

- ¿¡¡Futurología!!?- Dijo Eriol con una gran gota en la cabeza mientras los gemelos los miraban con ¿compasión?- Esto... bueno ante todo y esto va especialmente para ti Sakura, seguidle la corriente a la profesora Trelawney.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Meiling.

- ya lo descubriréis.- Dijo mientras su gota crecía un poco más. Así que lo haréis con cuarto ¿no?

- Sí.

- Bien...- Dijo Eriol mientras se giraba a otra parte de la mesa.- ¡Eh, Harry, Ron, Hermione! ¡Venid un momento!!

Entonces, se acercaron hasta ahí dos chicos y una chica. Uno de los muchachos tenía el pelo rojo, era alto y con la cara llena de pecas, el otro era un chico no muy alto para su edad, muy delgado, tenía el pelo muy negro, ojos verdes, llevaba gafas y tenía una curiosa cicatriz en forma se cayó en la frente y la chica era la misma que hizo aquel comentario sobre la actividad de Eriol como prefecto, la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué quieres Eriol?- Dijo el chico moreno.

- bueno, primero de todo presentaros a mis amigos a mis amigos. Sakura, Li, Mei, Hiao, Mai y Aika ellos son Harry Potter,- Dijo señalando al moreno.- Ron Weasley, - señaló al pelirrojo,- y Hermione Granger. Son alumnos de cuarto y estarán en casi todas las clases que compartáis con ellos. Chicos, ellos compartirán la mitad de vuestro horario. De hecho, Harry, Ron tendrán Futurología con vosotros.

- Encantados.- Dijeron Sakura y los demás.

- Lo mismo digo.- Dijeron los tres chicos. Aunque Ron estaba por demás embobado con Sakura.

- Así pues, ¿tenéis futurología?- Dijo Hermione- Os compadezco.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Dijo Sakura mientras le aparecían varios interrogantes.- ¿Acaso tú no haces futurología?

- Lo comencé, pero solo pude soportar a la profesora Trelawney medio año y lo dejé. La verdad no sé como Harry y Ron siguen aguantando, sobre todo Harry.

Los muchachos continuaron desayunando y hablando con aquellos chicos de cuarto, que estaban muy sorprendidos porque aquellos chicos asiáticos no daban muestras de saber quien era Harry Potter o el Innombrable. Cuando ya se levantaron para irse Sakura se giró a Aika.

- Aika, vuelve al dormitorio y cuida de Kero y Tiary.

- Pero... yo deseo estar con...

- Haz lo que te pido.

- Como ordene.

Abandonaron el comedor y se dirigieron cada uno hacía su respectiva clase. Ron y Harry guiaron a sus nuevos compañeros hasta el aula de futurología que se encontraba bastante... escondida.

Tanto a Sakura, como a los demás les sorprendió bastante el lugar ya que no se parecía en nada a la clase que ellos tenían, en aquella clase nada más entrar, los embargaba a todos una tenue somnolencia.

- ¡KINOMOTO!- Dijo una voz.

- ¡CHANG! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡Pero si tú estás en Ravenclaw!

- Se nos había olvidado.- Dijo Harry.- Compartimos futurología con Ravenclaw.

- Bienvenidos, a una nueva clase, mis queridos alumnos.- Comenzó una mujer que resultó ser la profesora Trelawney y que a Sakura y sus compañeros les recordó más a una actriz. 

Aquella mujer, comenzó a dar su clase dando una serie de predicciones a todo el mundo, que a Sakura por demás le parecían bastante imprecisas e improbables. Estaban estudiando las Cartas Astrales y podían observar como los muchachos de cuarto de una y otra casa se esforzaban en intentar predecir su futuro.

Sakura miraba a la profesora con una expresión de desagrado creciente, estaba viendo como poco a poco aquella mujer estaba dando predicciones bastante... bastante deprimentes. Se estaba esforzando, vaya que sí, en seguirle la corriente tal y como Eriol le había aconsejado, pero la gota que colmó el vaso de su paciencia (y eso que tiene mucha) fue cuando le dijo a Harry que tendía una muerte muy dolorosa y cruel ese año.

- ¡Ya está bien!- Dijo enfadada.- ¿¡Como le puede decir eso a un alumno!?

- No pasa nada, Sakura estoy acostumbrado.- Dijo Harry muy sorprendido por esta reacción.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Dijo la profesora muy seria.

- Sakura Kinomoto. Alumna de la clase 1º E de la Academia de magia Litsú.- Dijo cortante.- Y déjeme decirle que no creo que ninguna de las predicciones que ha dicho sean ciertas.

La profesora Trelawney se puso roja de furia y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts parecían bastante sorprendidos e impresionados de que alguien se enfrentase así a la profesora. De hecho, solo Hermione y la profesora Mc Gonagall lo habían hecho.

- ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? Además debo decirle que noto muy poco capacidad de vislumbrar el futuro en usted.- Dijo con una furia mal disimulada.

Cuando la profesora Trelawney dijo esto, todas las alumnas de la Academia Litsú que se encontraban en esa clase, además de Shaorán y Hiao se pusieron a reír como si les hubiesen contado el mejor chiste de toda su vida.

- ¿Puedo saber que es tan gracioso?

- Dis... disculpe, señora. Soy Fei Chang 1º E de la Academia Litsú. Pero... es que... lo que acaba de decir... ja, ja, ja. Mire... el día en que Kinomoto falle una predicción de futuro... yo dejo de ser hechicera. Desde que la conozco no ha fallado ninguna... y todas se han cumplido con gran exactitud.


	15. 15

**__**

CAPÍTULO 15

La profesora Trelawney estaba que echaba humo. ¡La habían ridiculizado! ¿¡Cómo se atrevían a hacer una cosa así!? ¡Eso no quedaría así! ¡No señor!

- ¡Oh, vaya...! Así que dicen que esta señorita tiene grandes capacidades para ver el futuro ¿no es así?

- Así es.- Dijo Chang.- Y cualquiera de nosotras lo puede corroborar.

- Chicas basta...- Decía Sakura muy avergonzada.

- Bien, entonces señorita, no le importará demostrármelo ¿Verdad?

- Lo lamento.- Dijo Sakura igual de cortante.- Pero el poder ver el futuro no es tan sencillo como usted lo quiere demostrar, y además, nunca lo hago por nimiedades y mucho menos para demostrar nada.

Ahora sí que esa mujer estaba hecha una furia, a pesar de que llevaba tan solo media hora de clase, dio la lección por terminada e hizo que todos se marchasen.

- Sakura, Eriol te dijo que le siguieras la corriente.- Le dijo Shaorán a modo de reprimenda.

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y lo intenté, pero no pude!- Dijo ella con carita de pena.- Esa mujer diciendo tantas tonterías... además, que tal vez si no le hubiese dicho eso a Harry, tal vez habría conseguido aguantar.

- Por mí no debías hacerlo, Sakura. Estoy acostumbrado.

- ¿Cómo que estás acostumbrado?- Preguntó Hiao asombrado.

- Pues, que desde que la profesora Trelawney conoció a Harry, no ha hecho otra cosa que darle augurios de muerte, aunque después de las dos primeras veces... la cosa pierde mucho.- Dijo Ron.- Es más, Hermione dejó su clase porque ya no la aguantaba.

- La verdad, es que no me sorprende.- Dijo Meiling.

- A mí, me ha caído mal desde el principio.- Añadió Mai.

- ¿Qué tenemos ahora?- Preguntó Sakura.

- Transformaciones, con Eriol.

- ¡Pues vamos! Necesito animarme.- Sonrió la muchacha de ojos verdes.

Los dos muchachos vieron como se alejaban tras indicarles como llegar (cosa bastante complicada contando como era el colegio), y Harry sonrió al ver a su amigo totalmente embobado.

- Sakura es una veela.- Dijo al fin el pelirrojo.

- ¡Anda! ¡No digas tonterías!

- ¡Es cierto! ¿¡No ves lo bonita que es?

- ¡¡Eso es porque es la hija de una modelo!!- Le dijo Harry a su amigo.- Escuché como Eriol se lo comentaba ayer a tus hermanos.

- ¿Qué es una modelo?- Preguntó el pelirrojo confuso.

- Una modelo es...- Comenzó Harry aunque el mismo se cortó.- ¡Eh mira! ¡La profesora Trelawney!

Ambos muchachos vieron como la profesora avanzaba con cara de malas pulgas y decidieron seguirla. Parecía que se dirigía al despacho de Dumbledore aunque no fue necesario ya que se encontró con el director de Hogwarts junto a los directores invitados, a unos cuantos pasillos del despacho.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!

- Ah, Hola profesora Trelawney. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

- ¡Se suponía que esos muchachos venían a aprender otros tipos de magia no a burlarse de los profesores!!- Dijo esta muy enfadada.

- ¿¡Cómo dice!?- Dijeron los directores asiáticos.

- Una de sus alumnas me desafió en mi clase y luego el resto se rieron de mí ¡Y la muchacha aseguró que mis predicciones eran falsas!

El profesor Dumbledore al igual que el señor Teng no parecían entender nada todo lo contrario que la señora Chung.

- Dígame, profesora Trelawney, ¿esa alumna no sería la señorita Sakura Kinomoto?

- ¡Exacto!

- ¿Y usted que le dijo?

- Que no notaba que tuviese dotes para la videncia.- Dijo con gran solemnidad.

Ahora fue el turno de la señora Chung en reírse a gusto, no podía parar e incluso se le saltaban las lágrimas mientras los otros dos hombres la miraban sorprendidos y la profesora Trelawney estaba hecha una furia.

- ¿¡Que es tan gracioso!?- Preguntó al fin la profesora.

- Ay... dis... discúlpeme.. pero eso que ha dicho... es muy gracioso.- Dijo la señora Chung intentado aguantarse la risa.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó entonces la profesora Mc Gonagall que acababa de llegar y no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

Como pudo el profesor Dumbledore, le explicó lo sucedido a la profesora Mc Gonagall, mientras la señora Chung no dejaba de reír.

- ¡No le veo lo divertido, señora!

- Ay, mi querida profesora Trelawney, le ha ido a decirle que no tiene capacidad de videncia... a una Vidente de Sueños.- Dijo al fin la señora Chung.

- ¿¡¡VIDENTE DE SUEÑOS!!?- Repitieron todos muy sorprendidos.

- Así es, Sakura es una Vidente de Sueños, y muy buena por cierto. La mejor que ha pasado por Litsú. Aunque claro eso solo lo saben unas pocas personas. Una es el joven Li, de su academia señor Teng, otro es el joven Hiragizawa, uno de sus alumnos Dumbledore, otra es la señorita Li, su compañera de habitación y amiga de infancia y por último yo, y ahora ustedes. Así que les pediría que no se lo dijesen a nadie.

- ¿Pero de verdad es una Vidente de Sueños?- Preguntó Mc Gonagall.

- La mejor que he visto en mi vida.- Aseguró la señora Chung.

- ¡Nunca creí vivir para ver una con mis propios ojos!- Exclamó la profesora Mc Gonagall con emoción.

- Bueno, bueno... cálmese Minerva. No queremos que se entere todo el colegio ¿Verdad?- Dijo Dumbledore.

- Sí tiene razón, mejor regreso a mi despacho a preparar mi próxima clase.- Respondió la mujer un tanto azorada.

Todos se marcharon y Harry y Ron salieron de su escondite con una cara de completa confusión, no habían comprendido nada de nada, pero fuese lo que fuese la profesora Trelawney se había marchado avergonzada.

- Ya te dije que Sakura no era una chica normal. Seguro que es una veela.- Dijo Ron.

- ¡No es ninguna veela, Ron! Pero tienes razón, no es una persona normal. Me pregunto que querrá decir eso de vidente de sueños.- Dijo Harry pensativamente.

- No lo sé, pero ¿te has dado cuenta que hasta Mc Gonagall parecía impresionada?

- ¿Mc Gonagall? ¡Hasta el mismo Dumbledore estaba impresionado!

- Preguntémosle a Hermione... ella seguro que lo ha leído en algún lado.- Dijo Ron.

- ¡Vamos!

Ambos muchachos salieron corriendo hacía la clase donde se encontraba su amiga, sin darse cuenta siguiera que pasaban por delante de Sakura y los demás.

- ¿Qué no eran Ron y Harry?- Preguntó Mai.

- Yo diría que sí. ¿Por qué tendrán tanta prisa?- Dijo Meiling.

- Bueno, eso da lo mismo... ¡lo que a mí me gustaría saber es donde queda el aula de transformaciones!- Exclamó Sakura.

- Tranquila, la encontraremos.- Le dijo Shaorán mientras la abrazaba.

- ¡Pero llevamos veinte minutos buscándola!- Volvió a exclamar.

- Pues entonces necesitaréis ayuda.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Hola George.- Dijo Shaorán al verlo.

Porque al girarse, se encontraron con uno de los gemelos Weasley que había escuchado su conversación y traía una gran sonrisa.

- No soy George, soy Fred.- Dijo el chico.

- Sí que eres George, no intentes engañarnos.- Rió Sakura.

- ¿¡Cómo lo sabéis!? ¡Por ahora solo Eriol es capaz de distinguirnos sin dudar!- Se asombró el muchacho.

- Secreto profesional.- Rieron Sakura y Shaorán.

- Bueno... ¿Queréis que os guíe a transformaciones?

- ¿Lo harías?- Se ilusionaron ante la idea de dejar de estar perdidos.

- ¡Claro! Este castillo es muy complicado los primeros días. Siempre acabas perdiéndote.- Rió George.- A todos nos ha pasado.

Mientras Harry y Ron ya se habían encontrado con Hermione y le explicaron todo lo sucedido, dejando a la chica muy impresionada. No todos los días un alumnos se encaraba con la profesora Trelawney, de hecho que se sepa, solo lo hizo ella, y el hecho de que encima hubiera sido humillada y posteriormente, avergonzada no era muy común.

- ¿Vidente de sueños habéis dicho?- Preguntó atónita

- Eso mismo. E incluso Mc Gonagall y Dumbledore estaban impresionados.

- Me suena de haberlo leído en algún lado el año pasado cuando me preparaba futurología. Debe ser algo importante si Mc Gonagall se ha impresionado, ya sabéis que ella no cree en la futurología... ¡Ahora tenemos una hora libre! ¡Vayamos a la biblioteca!

- Lo sabía.- Murmuró Ron con pesadumbre.- Otra vez la biblioteca.

Los tres muchachos se dirigieron a la biblioteca y una vez allí comenzaron a buscar en todo tipo de libros sobre Adivinación y Futurología. _"Cómo leer las señales", "Futuro, un gran misterio!, "Tipos y modos de leer el porvenir", "Augurios de todo tipo, sepa que le deparará el mañana"_ Eran algunos de los libros que cogieron para buscar información. Hoja tras hoja, apartado tras apartado, iban buscando lo que les interesaba, si bien Hermione iba bastante más rápida que los otros dos. Al final cuando ya llevaban aproximadamente unos cuarenta minutos buscando, Hermione no pudo reprimir una leve exclamación.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que lo había leído en algún lado!- Dijo ilusionada mientras señalaba un parágrafo del libro _"Tipos y modos de leer el porvenir"_- ¡Mirad!

**__**

"Vidente de Sueños: Los/las Videntes de Sueños, son magos o brujas con una gran capacidad para predecir el futuro. Tienen mucha facilidad para aprender las diversas técnicas de adivinación aunque nacen ya con el poder de vislumbrar el futuro a través de sus sueños. Son los videntes más fiables que existen ya que ellos no buscan el averiguar el porvenir, sino que las visiones vienen sin ser llamadas. Suelen comenzar a manifestarse a partir de los catorce años, si bien se conoce algún caso especial, como el de la Princesa Vidente de Sueños, Hinoto, en Japón. Son sumamente escasos ya que el principal clan de Videntes de Sueños, los Kinomo, se extinguió hace veinte años."


	16. 16

**__**

CAPITULO 16

En clase de Transformaciones de la profesora Mc Gonagall, los alumnos tenían que transformar con sus varitas, las mesas de trabajo en gatos. Aunque solo muy pocos lo lograron, entre ellos Eriol y los gemelos Weasley.

- Muy bien, diez puntos para Griffindor por cada persona que haya conseguido transformar su mesa en gato.- Dijo Mc. Gonagall.

- A ver, Eriol...- Dijo Sakura.- ¡Qué gatito más bonito! ¡Me recuerda a Spiny!

- Ji, ji, ji, ¿En serio?- Rió Eriol.- Yo creía que se parecía más a Kerberos.

- ¿Quieres decir?- Dijo Sakura mientras arrugaba la nariz.

La profesora Mc Gonagall hizo regresar todas las mesas a la normalidad y entonces fijándose en el grupo de Sakura dijo.

- Señorita Li ¿Querría probar a hacer esta transformación?

A todo le surgió una gran gota en la nuca, incluido Eriol, aunque quien la tenía más grande de todos era sin duda, la propia Meiling, que miraba a todos para que alguien saliese en su ayuda.

- Lo lamento, pero creo que yo no soy capaz de hacerlo.

- Solo sería probarlo. No pasará nada si no lo logra.

- No... si... si no lo digo por eso.- Dijo Mei a la vez que su gota creció todavía más.- Yo lo decía... lo decía... porque yo no tengo ningún tipo de poder mágico.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts miraron a Meiling con los ojos abiertos mientras esta tenía la mirada hacía el suelo y su primo y amigos la miraban con tristeza. Entonces, Sakura le dio la mano y sonrió.

- Tampoco debes ser tan dura contigo misma, que sea débil no quiere decir que no tengas. Al menos... pruébalo.- Le dijo con dulzura.

- Pero...

- Pruébalo.

Meiling se acercó a la mesa de Eriol más pálida que un folio en blanco sabía que iba a hacer un ridículo espantoso y lo que le dolía es que fuese Sakura, quien la instase a hacerlo todavía mayor. Suspiró.

- ¿Cuál era el hechizo?

- _Transformis felinux_.- Dijo Mc Gonagall.- Desea que le preste mi varita o prefiere usar sus métodos.

- Usaré... mi método.- Dijo Meiling con tristeza. Volvió a mirar a Sakura que le sonreía y le decía con la mirada "animo"- _Transformis felinux_.

Y para su sorpresa y la de sus amigos, la mesa comenzó a cambiar poco a poco, y con dificultad en un bonito gatito blanco.

- Lo... lo conseguí.- Dijo Meiling.- ¡LO CONSEGUÍ! ¡SAKURA, LO CONSEGUÍ!- Dijo a la vez que la abrazaba llorando.- No sé que es lo que hayas hecho pero gracias.

- Yo no he hecho nada, Meiling... lo has hecho tú... Yo solo he despertado tu poder.

- Gracias, muchísimas gracias.- Dijo Meiling llorando de felicidad mientras Sakura la abrazaba y los demás pasaban de una expresión de sorpresa a una de total alegría.

- ¡¡Que bien, Mei!! ¡¡ Y además, ahora Hua no tendrá ningún motivo para burlarse de ti!!- Decía Mai mientras le palmeaba la espalda.- Además, ahora también podrás hacer hechizos, Curativa y Futurología.

- Que curioso,- Dijo Shaorán que se había acercado al gatito.- este gato se parece mucho a Tiary, la gatita de Sakura, salvo por el color del pelaje.

- Es verdad, se le parece mucho.- Afirmó Hiao.

La profesora Mc Gonagall no entendía absolutamente nada, pero también sintió una gran alegría. Se disponía a volver a transformar el gato en mesa, pero Meiling le pidió el poder quedárselo.

- Por favor, profesora Mc Gonagall, déjeme quedarme con él, no lo vuelva a transforma en un mueble.- Le decía Meiling.

- Entonces el señor Hiragizawa se quedaría sin mesa.

- Por favor...

- ¡La clase ha terminado!- Dijo Mc Gonagall.- Pero ustedes quédense y usted también señor Hiragizawa.- Esperó a que todos se marcharan y cerró la puerta para continuar.- ¿Por qué desea tanto quedarse con él, señorita Li?

- Es la primera cosa que hago con magia ¡Lo primero! Y me gustaría conservarlo.

- ¿Cómo lo primero?- Se extrañó la profesora.

- Lo que he dicho antes era cierto. No tenía ni una gota de poder mágico, nunca lo tuve y era la única persona en mi familia que no tenía magia. Pero, no sé muy bien lo que ha hecho Sakura, porque ahora sí que tengo poderes mágicos.- Dijo Mei.

- ¡Si no he hecho nada!- Dijo Sakura avergonzada.

- Si lo has hecho.- Dijo Shoarán.- Has despertado un poder mágico que nadie sabía que tenía. Tú lo has visto y mientras te dabas la mano se lo has despertado.

Sakura intentó volver a negarlo, pero no pudo. Después de todo era exactamente eso lo que había hecho. La profesora Mc Gonagall la miraba con asombro. ¿Era tan solo una vidente de sueños o esta era otra de sus cualidades?

- Bueno, cambiando de tema... Señorita Kinomoto, creo que le interesará saber que la profesora Trelawney fue a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y su directora en cuando terminó su clase.- Dijo Mc Gonagall muy seria.

- ¿¡Que!?

- Así es y nos ha explicado todo el altercado de su clase.- Continuó.- Lo que a provocado un ataque de risa en la señora Chung. Nos ha explicado, el que es usted una Vidente de sueños, creo que debía ser informada.

- Pero... pero... ¡Me prometió que no se lo diría a nadie!

El grupo salió de la clase de Transformaciones, (Mei con el gatito que no se sabe como al final Mc Gonagall aceptó) y Eriol estaba riñendo a Sakura.

- Te dije que le siguieras la corriente, Sakura. No que le dijeses lo que pensabas.

- Lo siento.- Dijo Sakura.- Tal vez deberías haberme avisado y así habría hecho algo para no escucharla.

- Eso no es una excusa. Si te dije que le siguieses la corriente era para evitar que te descubriesen. Pero bueno... esperemos que solo sean Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall y Trelawney quien lo sepa.

Sakura solo permaneció en silencio, sabía que Eriol tenía razón en eso y que le había avisado, pero es que sencillamente no se había podido controlar.

- bueno... cambiemos de tema.- Dijo Eriol al notar la tensión.- Todavía no me has hablado de "tu prima". Dime... ¿Cuándo fue?

- Lo has notado ¿Verdad?- Dijo Sakura muy bajito.

- Sakura, por favor... debo recordarte a Kero, Yue, Spiny y Rubi. Es normal que lo notara. Lo raro hubiera sido lo contrario.- rió

- Sí tienes razón. Fue hace casi dos meses, la verdad es que no tenía intención de crearlas.. pero prácticamente me obligaron.

Sakura le fue explicando como se dio, con todo lujo de detalles. Le habló del proyecto, de la trampa de Hua, como la profesora le obligó a probar y como todo el mundo la instaba a esforzarse al máximo. Le explicó como las creó y que fue lo que sintió.

- Y bien.. eso fue lo que sucedió.

- Ya veo... ¿podría verlas en su forma auténtica?- Dijo Eriol pensativo.- Es que tengo curiosidad.

- ¿Pero no sería muy arriesgado?- Saltó enseguida Shaorán.

- No si lo hacemos en el bosque prohibido.- Dijo Eriol rápido- ... como está prohibido nadie va allí.

- ¿Y por qué está prohibido?- Preguntó Mai.

- Ah... bueno es porque es peligroso... pero solo si de introduces mucho en él... si te quedas por los alrededores... no pasa nada... el único que podría verlo sería Hagrid.

- ¿Hagrid? ¿Quién es Hagrid?- Dijo Sakura con miedo en la voz.

- No te preocupes... es el guardabosque y una persona magnifica... todos los griffindors le tenemos mucho cariño... 

- Muy bien...- Dijo Sakura.- ¿Te parece bien esta noche?

- Perfecto... os espero a las once en la sala común.


	17. 17

**__**

CAPITULO 17

Aquella noche, se encontraron en la sala común a la hora acordada. Ya no quedaba nadie y aquello era realmente una suerte contando con que no habrían podido salir hasta que se marchasen. Además tenían que tener cuidado de no encontrarse con ningún profesor, ni nada una vez saliesen de la sala.

- ¿Dónde vais?- Preguntó el cuadro de la Dama Gorda que era quien vigilaba la torre de Griffindor.- ¡Es muy tarde para salir!

- No se preocupe... no vamos a hacer nada malo.- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

- Eso es justo lo que Harry, Ron y Hermione me dicen antes de meterse en un lío.

- Pero... ¿realmente usted cree que podríamos hacer algo malo?- Dijo con expresión de no haber roto nunca un plato.- Además... no olvide que soy prefecto, no lo sería si me metiera en problemas...

- En eso tienes razón. Muy bien... no volváis muy tarde pues...- Dijo la Dama Gorda.

Todos salieron con cuidado de la sala común y comenzaron a avanzar por pasillos y pasadizos... ¡Era una suerte que Eriol siempre tramase de las suyas con los gemelos! ¡Se conocía todos los pasillos y pasadizos secretos del castillo!

- Debemos tener cuidado con Flich y con su gata, La señora Norris... si nos pillan cualquiera de los dos, tendremos problemas y además de los gordos...- Dijo Eriol en un susurro en uno de los pasadizos.

- ¿Y por qué debemos temerle a la gata? ¿Qué acaso es como yo, mami?- Preguntó Tiary.

- No lo sé... pero no lo creo...

- ¡Shhh!- Señaló Eriol en ese momento.

Casi milagrosamente, consiguieron salir del castillo sin ser vistos, toda una hazaña sin volverse invisible. Dejaron el patio lo más rápidamente posible y se dirigieron hacía el bosque prohibido con cuidado, introduciéndose un poco dentro de él, no mucho... pero sí lo suficiente como para no ser vistos.

- Bien, ya hemos llegado. Aquí no nos molestará absolutamente nadie.- Dijo Eriol muy sonriente.- Este bosque está prohibido por lo que nadie lo suele frecuentar.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- Dijo entonces una voz a sus espaldas, justo en la profundidad del bosque.

- ¡Hagrid!- Dijo Eriol entre sorprendido y medio contrariado.

- ¡Eriol Hiragizawa! ¡Y los estudiantes asiáticos! Eriol, más vale que me des una buena explicación, si no quieres que la profesora Mc Gonagall y Dumbledore se enteren, os castiguen, te quiten el cargo de prefecto y os retiren puntos para Griffindor.

- ...-

- Estoy esperando, Eriol.

- A Harry, Ron y Hermione no les dices nada.

- Ellos no se meten en el bosque prohibido por gusto.

Sakura y los demás miraban la escena algo asustados... no sabían muy bien como se las arreglaría Eriol, pero sí se dieron cuenta que estaban en un lío mucho pero que si Flich o su gata les hubiese descubierto en el castillo.

- ¡Vamos Hagrid! ¡No queremos hacer nada malo!

- Ya lo estáis haciendo... y si no me das una buena explicación AHORA, iré ahora mismo a hablar con Dumbledore.

- De acuerdo, está bien. Estamos aquí para hacer una cosa que no podemos hacer en el castillo. ¡No es nada malo!- Añadió rápido al ver que Hagrid ponía mala cara.- Solo es que se descubriría un secreto guardado durante años sí se hiciera en el castillo.

- ¿Un secreto?- Dijo Hagrid desconfiadamente.

- Si te quedas un poco lo descubrirás.- Dijo Eriol con resignación.

- ¡Eriol!- Dijo Sakura muy sobresaltada.- ¡Primero deberías contar conmigo ¿no?!

- Vamos Sakura, seguro que Hagrid guardará el secreto... ¿Verdad Hagrid?

- Claro, siempre que no sea nada malo.

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde el Ridgeback noruego que tuviste hace tres años, Hagrid? Aquello fue ilegal... sí, no solo Harry, Ron, Hermione y Malfoy se dieron cuenta... pero preferí decir nada. No te estoy haciendo chantaje... solo quiero recordarte que tú también te metes en problemas... y encima metes a Harry, a Ron, y a Hermione.

- Esta bien... admito que cometí un ... eh... un error y que Harry y Hermione pagaron las consecuencias... pero eso no impide que vaya derechito a Dumbledore si hacéis algo malo.

- No es nada malo.- Sonrió Eriol.- Además... a ti te gustan las criaturas mágicas ¿Verdad? Pues entonces... te gustará.

Eriol le hizo una seña a Sakura, pero ella no parecía muy conforme con la idea de que alguien más se enterase de su "secreto" y todo por culpa de la curiosidad de Eriol, pero al final aceptó.

- Está bien.- Dijo dejando a Tiary en el suelo.- Recuperad vuestro auténtico aspecto.

Ante ellos (y bajo la asombrada mirada de Hagrid) dos inmensa alas de dragón surgieron de Aika y de la pequeña gatita Tiary, mientras aparecía debajo de ellas el sello de Sakura, y las envolvieron provocando una luz inmensa por todo el claro. Cuando esta desapareció, las alas se desplegaron dejando ver a las dos guardianas... si bien Kiara había crecido un poco desde la última vez que adoptó su autentica forma.

- Mami... ¿Has visto? ¡He crecido!- Alborotó la leoncita corriendo hacía su "mami".

- Sí, has crecido un poco. Dentro de algunos meses serás tan grande como Kero.- Sonrió Sakura.- Bueno Eriol, déjame que te presente a mis guardianas. Ella es Silvara y ella es Tiara, o más cariñosamente Tiary.

- Fantásticas...- Sonrió la encarnación de Clow.- ¡Un trabajo perfecto, Sakura!

- Gracias.

Ambas guardianas sonrieron a la encarnación de Clow Reed y a los demás, mientras se situaban a ambos lados de su ama, la cual también les sonreía, aunque en ese momento se oyó una exclamación.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! In... Increíble.- Dijo Hagrid con la boca abierta de asombro.

Los demás, se llevaron un sobresalto, ya se habían olvidado que estaba allí. Hagrid avanzó con paso inseguro hacía las guardianas mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción y sin dejar de observarlas, aunque con mayor placer a Tiary.

- Sencillamente... no puedo creerlo... ¡Con razón no queríais que nadie se enterase!... No quiero ni pensar que hubiera pasado si alguien las hubiese visto. ¡Guardianas! Estoy tan feliz.- Decía Hagrid mientras comenzaba a llorar.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Sakura en un murmullo.

- No os preocupéis. Es que Hagrid es así. Adora cualquier tipo de criatura mágica aunque se inclina más por los monstruos y los que más le gustan son los dragones, y Sakura, tus guardianas, tienen alas de dragón.

- ¡Vaya gustos tiene!- Exclamó Mai.

- Maravillosas...- Seguía diciendo Hagrid emocionado mientras las miraba de cerca y las guardianas les surgía una inmensa gota.- Pero... muchacha... ¿cómo las has conseguido? Por lo que sé, solo existe un ejemplar de cada una de estas criaturas y en estos momentos están selladas... además eran guardianes, no guardianas.

- ¿Qué?- Se asombró Sakura.

- Es que... se me olvidó comentar que Hagrid es el profesor de Crianza de Criaturas Mágicas.- Dijo Eriol con una gotita.

- Vamos, me gustaría saberlo... y no os preocupéis no se lo pienso decir a nadie... ¡Ni siquiera a Dumbledore ni a Harry!

- Vaya... entonces va en serio...- Murmuró Eriol.- Anda Sakura, explicárselo, no debes preocuparte, estoy seguro que no se lo dirá a nadie.

- Si vamos... porque que yo sepa solo un mago, fue capaz de crear criaturas como estas, se llamaba Clow Reed y vivió hace trescientos años más o menos.- Añadió Hagrid.

- Está bien, está bien, pero Eriol si se lo explico, también tendré que contarle TU secreto. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Como Eriol asintió, Sakura comenzó a explicarle a Hagrid todo, desde que abrió el libro de las cartas accidentalmente, hasta que había llegado a Hogwarts sin olvidarse para nada de que Eriol la ayudó a transformar las cartas ya que es la reencarnación del mago Clow.

- ... esta tarde me pidió que se las mostrara... y aquí estamos.

- ¿Tienes una idea de lo que me estás explicando?- Dijo Hagrid.- ¡ES MUY IMPORTANTE! ¡DEBERÍA SABERSE!

- Nos prometiste no decírselo a nadie.- Dijo Shaorán con brusquedad.

- Y no lo haré si no me dais permiso... pero... ¿lo sabe alguien más además de vosotros esta tal Tomoyo y tu hermano?

- Toda mi Academia- Dijo Sakura con una gotita.- Pero no quiero que se entere nadie más.

- ¿Un día me enseñarás a Kerberos?- Preguntó ilusionado.

- ¡Claro! Cuando quieras.

- Esto... ¿Puedo pedirte... otro favor, Sakura?

- Dime.

- ¿Podrías dejarme a Silvara y Tiary para la clase con los de cuarto de mañana?- Dijo tímidamente.- Claro, que si no quieres... lo comprendo.- Añadió rápido.

Sakura permaneció pensativa por unos minutos, estaba indecisa. Por un lado no quería correr riesgos y que la descubrieran pero por otro, se daba cuenta de lo importante que sería para Hagrid. Además, si no lo recordaba mal, ellos tenían al día siguiente clase con los de cuarto y su buen corazón...

- Mañana tenemos criaturas con los de cuarto ¿verdad?

- Sí.- Dijo Mai.- Pero... ¿Hua? Está en Slytherin y sé que los de cuarto comparten criaturas con Slytherin... ella estará allá y sabe sobre Silvara y...

- Por eso no os preocupéis... yo me encargo.- Sonrió Eriol con una de aquellas miradas de cuando se le ocurría una "travesura" para con Sakura.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces vale! Mañana bajaremos un poco antes y las traeré. ¿Estáis de acuerdo, vosotras?

- Lo que digas, mi señora.- Dijo Silvara.

- Claro que sí, mami.


	18. 18

**__**

CAPÍTULO 18

Al día siguiente Sakura se levantó de muy buen humor, tenía la sensación de que le pasaría algo agradable. Además, había tenido un sueño extraño, pero bonito. Soñó que estaba montada en una escoba y que volaba... y jugaba a un extraño deporte.

Aquella mañana tenían clase con sexto y era clase de vuelo. A la gran mayoría le encantaba aquella hora, porque como todos sabían volar ya... era casi una hora libre... pero aquel día era diferente.. porque los chicos de Hong Kong no habían volado en escobas en su vida.

- ¿Nerviosos?- Preguntó Fred a Sakura y los demás en el desayuno.

- No.- Dijo Sakura.

- Algo.- Respondió Shaorán.

- Un poco.- Añadió Hiao

- Bastante.- Dijo Mai.

- ¡Estoy muerta de miedo!- Exclamó Meiling.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, fueron al patio para la clase. La señora Hooch los estaba esperando y mientras los otros iban por sus escobas, ella les explicó que no debían temerle a volar con una escoba porque era muy sencillo. Cuando los otros regresaron vieron que les estaba explicando como se volaba.

- A ver si lo he entendido bien. Se da una patada en el suelo y ya está, luego es cuestión de saber dirigirla.

- Exacto, señorita Kinomoto.- Aprobó la señora Hooch.- Bien... ahora mantén las escobas... así muy bien... y a la den la patada. Uno, dos y tres.

Se dieron cinco golpes a la vez, y s bien todos se mantuvieron cerca del suelo (Shaorán, Mai y Hiao), Mei no llegó a alzarse y Sakura se elevó por los aires con una sonrisa. La profesora iba a ir en su "ayuda" pero debido al asombro no se movió del suelo. Y es que Sakura volaba con una facilidad... como si hubiese nacido encima de una escoba voladora. Subía, bajaba, hacía la izquierda, la derecha, todo con una absoluta perfección... e incluso dio algunas de esas vueltecitas que giran hacía abajo y vuelven a ponerse cabeza arriba... demostrando tal dominio, que incluso los de sexto se quedaron asombrados.

- Ya sabía que Sakura tendría ningún problema en volar.- Dijo Eriol.- Tiene demasiada experiencia.

- ¿Ya había volado en escoba?- Preguntó George.

- No, peor sí en algo muy parecido.

- ¿En qué?

Pero Eriol no respondió, solo sonrió de forma enigmática cogió su escoba y se acercó a Sakura. Luego bajaron los dos.

- Lo siento.- Dijo Sakura.- Me emocioné.

- ¿Era la primera vez que volabas en escobas?- Preguntó la profesora boquiabierta.

- En escoba sí.- Contestó.- Pero no era la primera vez que volaba. Ya lo había hecho en algo parecido.

El resto de la clase, la señora Hooch se dedicó exclusivamente a Shaorán, Hiao, Mai y Meiling, y Sakura volaba junto con los otros alumnos de sexto. Aunque pronto, Shaorán, también se les unió.

- Esto es como en los viejos tiempos ¿Verdad Sakura?- Le preguntó Eriol.

- Sí, se parece mucho a volar con el báculo.- Sonrió ella y volvió la atención a su novio.- Shaorán... ¡Qué rápido has aprendido!

- ¿Qué creías? He tenido una buena maestra... siempre me fijé mucho en como volabas con el báculo.

Ambos continuaban volando con total tranquilidad, cuando los gemelos se le acercaron.

- ¡Eh Sakura! ¡Lo haces muy bien!- Gritó George.

- Gracias. Eres muy amable.

- Me apuesto lo que quieras que eres una gran jugadora de Quidditch.- Añadió el otro.

- ¿Quidditch? ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿¡¡¡No lo sabes!!!?

- No.

- Es nuestro deporte, se juega encima de escobas y con cuatro pelotas.

- ¿Cuatro pelotas?- Se asombraron Sakura y Shaorán.

- Sí, es muy interesante.- Dijo Eriol.- El año pasado, nosotros vencimos el campeonato de Quidditch del colegio.

Los gemelos continuaban un buen rato más hablando sobre ese deporte, pero no pasaron de ahí.

Cuando terminaron de comer, tenían criaturas y eso significa la clase de Hagrid sobre Silvara y Tiary. Sakura, les había advertido muy severamente, que mientras durase la clase de Hagrid debían hacer como que no la conocían, y se lo remarcó muy especialmente a Tiary. Algo que la guardiana aceptó a regañadientes. Sakura había acordado con Hagrid, que ambas guardianas irían primero a su cabaña donde adoptarían su auténtico aspecto, y ellos irían después con los Griffindors para no levantar sospechas.

- ¡Que bien! ¡Ahora nos toca Crianza de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid!- Dijo Harry.

- Yo no sé que le ves. Odio a esos escorbutos de cola explosiva.- Dijo Ron.

- Escor qué?- Preguntó Sakura que iba con ellos.

- Escorbutos de cola explosiva.- Dijo Hermione.- Los estamos criando.

- Perdonad... peor ese Hagrid... ¿Qué no es el guardabosque?- preguntó Meiling.

- Sí.- Dijo Harry.- Pero también es profesor.

De esta forma llegaron cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, al mismo tiempo que la casa de Slytherin, pero tal y como Eriol prometió, Hua no se veía por ningún lado. Y es que este... en cuanto acabaron de comer, le lanzó un hechizo a Hua de forma, que en ese mismo momento, ella debía estar, dando vueltas por el castillo, sin poder salir de él, ya que no encontraba la salida.

Cuando llegaron Hagrid los estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa, y parecía muy excitado, apremiándolos para que se diesen prisa.

- ¡Hoy os tengo una gran sorpresa!- Dijo Hagrid sonriéndole especialmente a Sakura.

- ¡Se han muerto los escorbutos!- Gritó alguien

- No, ellos siguen muy bien.- Dijo Hagrid.- Es otra cosa. ¡Esperad aquí!- Dijo mientras se marchaba hacía su cabaña

- Seguro que nos traerá algún bicho asqueroso.- Dijo un chico de Slytherin rubio, muy pálido.- Un bicho asqueroso y peligroso.

Cuando Sakura escuchó eso, se enfadó muchísimo y seguramente habría saltado si no hubiese sido por Shaorán que le cogió la mano para tranquilizarla, aunque era difícil porque otros se habían unido al primero y estaban hablando mal de la "sorpresa"

- ¡Mirad!- Exclamó Parvati Patil, una alumna de Griffindor.

Lo que vieron los dejó a "todos" con la boca abierta, Hagrid volvía con Silvara y Tiara, levantando miradas de asombro y fascinación, incluso en los miembros de Slytherin que a duras penas podían disimular.

- Chicos, dejadme que os presente a estas hermosas criaturas. Esta es Silvara y esta Tiara.- Dijo Hagrid señalándolas respectivamente.- Son unas guardianas.

- ¿Guardianas?

- Así es, guardianas. Son unas criaturas muy especiales, los guardianes son seres creados a partir de la magia de un gran mago y los crea según su parecer. Suelen ser dos, uno de figura humana y otro animal.- Dijo con gran alegría.- ¡Pero acercaos! ¡Sin miedo! No son peligrosas. Solo atacan a alguien si sienten que esa persona ataca o amenaza de alguna forma a su señor, que no siempre tiene que ser su creador. Estas guardianas pertenecen a un mago amigo mío que amablemente ha accedido a que fuesen el tema de esta clase.

Los alumnos miraban las guardianas con algo de miedo, el incidente con el hipógrifo todavía estaba bastante reciente en sus memorias, además que también resonaba en sus cabezas el dicho de "las apariencias engañan". Pero entonces Sakura y los demás se acercaron a ambas guardianas (normal ¿no?) y ella se agachó y comenzó a acariciar a Tiary suavemente, mientras esta se tumbaba en el suelo y ronroneaba de gusto ante los mimos de su "mami". Esto hizo que todos comenzasen a acercarse para observarlas mejor, mientras Hagrid seguía diciendo todo sobre ambas.

- ... solo se conocía la existencia de una pareja de guardianes y...

- ¿Son estos Hagrid?- Preguntó Hermione.

- No, estos son otros. Bueno... como podéis ver...

- Bah...- Dijo entonces el muchacho de antes, el del pelo rubio y pálido.- Su dueño debe ser realmente un debilucho para necesitar que lo protejan. Y además... tampoco deben ser tan especiales si dejan que les toque una sangre sucia como esa asiática que las acaricia. Una sangre sucia y además pobretona, que no tiene dinero para pagarse la academia y necesita de becas...

- ¡Cállate Malfoy!- Gritó Harry hecho una furia y dispuesto a lanzarse encima del muchacho.

Pero se le adelantaron en actuar. En dos segundos, Tiary había saltado encima de Malfoy y le mostraba sus dientes mientras Silvara también adoptaba una actitud beligerante.

- ¡No lo hagas!- Gritó Sakura al ver que Tiary se disponía a arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

- Tienes suerte.- Dijo la guardiana para sorpresa de todos, ya que Hagrid todavía no había dicho que la leona supiese hablar.- La próxima vez que insultes a mi "mami", te juro que ni ella se detendrá en darte tu merecido.

Tiary se bajó de encima de Malfoy, que se levantó temblando, ante lo cerca que había estado de ser atacado por la guardiana y por la clara amenaza, y se acercó a su compañera que mantenía su actitud beligerante.

- Escucha Malfoy, ¿estás sordo o que ocurre? ¿Acaso no has escuchado que solo atacan cuando alguien ataca o amenaza a su amo? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre insultarlo!? ¡Para ellas eso es un ataque en toda regla hacía su señor!- Dijo Hagrid enfadado.- Eso es todo por hoy. Volved al castillo.

Todos se marcharon hacía el castillo, aunque Sakura regresó hacía la cabaña acompañada por los demás. Estaba dividida entre el enfado por el ataque o el agradecimiento por defenderlo.

- ¿Quién es?- Dijo Hagrid cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Somos nosotros, Hagrid.- Respondió Sakura.

Hagrid abrió la puerta y tras asegurarse que no había nadie, les dejó entrar.

Mientras tanto, Hermione regresaba al castillo junto a Harry y Ron, pero al contrario de lo que le era habitual estaba muy callada, sin comentar nada de esa clase.

- Oye, Hermione... ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás muy callada.- Dijo Harry.

- Es cierto, justo desde que Tiara se lanzó sobre Malfoy. ¿Acaso te has asustado?- Preguntó Ron.

- No, no es eso.- Les contestó.

- ¡¡Ha sido fantástico!! ¿Habéis visto la cara de Malfoy cuando se levantó?- Exclamó Ron excitado.

- Se lo merecía, a ver si eso le enseña a no insultar a nadie más.- Dijo Harry muy seguro.- ¿No estás de acuerdo, Hermione?

- Si no digo que no.- Dijo ella pensativamente.- Solo que lo que ha dicho Tiara me ha dado que pensar.

- ¡Pues que le arrancará la cabeza como vuelva a insultar!- Exclamó Ron con una expresión de "es la cosa más obvia del mundo"

- Vale sí, ese era el mensaje. Pero no es eso... ¿no os acordáis exactamente de lo que dijo?

- Pues claro.- Dijo otra vez Ron.- Creo que incluso lo escribiré para acordarme durante toda mi vida. "Tienes suerte. Pero la próxima vez que insultes a mi mami te juro que ni ella me detendrá en darte tu merecido." Eso fue lo que dijo.

- Eso mismo... ¿No notas nada extraño?- Cómo los otros dos la miraron sin entender continuó.- "Ni ella me detendrá" ¿No os dais cuenta? Es como si insinuara que ella le detuvo en ese momento y que por eso no lo hizo.

- ¡Pero eso es ridículo!- Exclamó Ron.- La única persona que habló en ese momento fue Sakura.

- Y ella gritó que no lo hiciera.- Dijo Harry comenzando a comprender.- Volvamos a la cabaña de Hagrid... vamos a preguntarle.

Dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a desandar sus pasos, se disponían a llamar a la puerta cuando escucharon una extraña conversación.

- Pero "mami" él te insultó.

- Es cierto, señora. Ese malcriado le insultó.

- ¡Me da lo mismo! No podéis ir por el mundo a toda la gente que me insulte... ¡eso no este bien!

- Pero mami...

- Tiary, Silvara... os agradezco el que me defendáis, pero no podéis ir así por el mundo... ¿Lo entendéis?

- Sí.

- Sí.

- Bien, regresad a vuestras formas adoptadas.

- Siento mucho lo ocurrido Sakura.

- No Hagrid, soy yo quien debe disculparse por el comportamiento de mis guardianas.

- No hay nada que disculpar.

- Bien, nosotros mejor nos vamos. Vosotras dos regresad más tarde al castillo.

- Bien.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían quedado mudos, la conversación les había confirmado a Harry y Hermione lo que sospechaban pero aún así estaban tan sorprendidos como Ron y por culpa de eso, no reaccionaron lo suficientemente rápido cuando escucharon pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, que se abrió en ese momento y apareciendo Sakura.

Cuando Sakura los vio quedó congelada, porque no tenía en ese momento nada en sus manos que si no le hubiese caído de la impresión.

- ¿Cuánto... cuánto habéis escuchado?- Dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz.

- ¡No mucho!- Respondió Harry con rapidez.

- ¿Cuánto?- Preguntó Shaorán por detrás con cara de mal genio.

- Que... que Silvara y Tiara... son... son las guardianas de Sakura.- Dijo Hermione.

- Pasad...- Dijo Sakura.- Creo que debo explicaros unas cuantas cosas.


	19. 19

**__**

CAPITULO 19

Sakura había explicado a grandes rasgos su historia a Harry, Ron y Hermione, aunque no comentó su relación con Eriol. Llevaban unos quince minutos hablando y satisfaciendo la curiosidad de Hermione.

- ... bien, pues Hagrid nos pilló y tras ver a Silvara y Tiary me pidió si podían ser temas de la clase de hoy... y lo demás ya lo sabéis.

- Claro... ahora lo comprendo.- Dijo Harry.- Malfoy te insultó a ti y al supuesto señor sin saber que erais la misma persona. Por eso ellas reaccionaron así.

- Ahora será mejor que os vayáis, no vaya a ser que os descubra alguien más.- Dijo Hagrid. Hasta pronto.

Todos se marcharon hacía el castillo, aunque cuando ya llegaban Harry y Ron marcharon porque debían entrenar, así pues, los demás subieron a la sala común de Griffindor donde todos comentaban como la criatura que había traído Hagrid, se e había tirado a Malfoy y que era una lástima que no le hubiera arrancado la cabeza de un mordisco.

- ¡Sakura!- Gritaron los gemelos al verla.- ¡Te esperábamos!

- Fred, George... ¿Qué hacéis todavía aquí? Deberíais estar en el campo con los demás.- Dijo Hermione.

- Estábamos esperando a Sakura.- Dijo Fred.

- Sí, ¡ven con nosotros!- Añadió George mientras la cogían de las manos y la arrastraban hacía a fuera.

- Pero... ¿Qué hacéis?- Preguntó la pobre y desafortunada muchacha mientras sus amigos los seguían.- ¿a dónde me lleváis?

- ¡Al campo!- Dijeron los gemelos.

Todos dentro del colegio, ya fueran profesores o alumnos, Hogwarts, Kuo o Litsú... todos se quedaron viendo la extraña escena. Sin que nadie fuese capaz de comprender nada. Y así, a rastras llegaron a una especie de estadio donde un grupo de cinco personas estaban esperando muy enfadados.

- ¡Oh! ¡¡Si por fin se dignan a aparecer!!- Dijo una chica furiosa, aunque pronto también les llamó la atención lo extraño de dicha escena.- Pero... ¿Qué hacéis?

Cuando los gemelos al fin soltaron a Sakura, esta estaba bastante desconcertada, al igual que el resto que todavía estaban esperando.

- Harry... te hemos traído a Sakura para que le hagas una prueba como jugadora.

- ¿¡¡QUÉ!!?- Fue la expresión general.

- Es buena, nosotros la hemos visto volar hoy... y vosotros también.- Le dijo a las chicas.

- ¿Pero de que jugaría?- Preguntó Hermione.- El equipo no tiene ninguna vacante.

- Puede substituirnos a alguno de nosotros cuando decidamos que juegue... vamos... están aquí para que vean nuestro método de estudio... ¡¡No puede faltar el quidditch!!- Saltó Fred.

- En eso tienen razón.- Dijo Ron.

- Esta bien... si por mí puede hacerla.. Pero yo creo que por su cuerpo...- Aquí Shaorán le lanzó una mirada asesina.- debería ser o buscadora o cazadora... no creo que le vaya bien el puesto de guardián o el de bateadora.

Comenzaron todos a levarse por el cielo meintras Sakura recibía las últimas instrucciones sobre como se jugaba de parte de los gemelos y Shaorán y los demás se sentaban en las gradas a observar.

- ¡Espera!- Gritó Angelina, una de las cazadoras mientras se acercaba a Sakura.- ¿Quieres decir que no te molestará llevar el pelo suelto? ¿Tal vez deberías recogertelo?

- Sí, tienes razón... aunque no tengo nada con que hacerlo.

- Toma... siempre llevo una de recambio.- Dijo a la vez que le daba a Sakura una goma para el pelo y esta se hacía rápida y ágilmente una larga trenza.

- Gracias.

Comenzaron con las pruebas de buscadora, y aunque si bien volaba a la perfección no se le daba muy bien atrapar la snich. Luego continuaron con el de cazadora.. aquí si que Sakura demostró su valía... era tan fácil, perseguir la quaffle con una escoba era como erseguir una carta con la carta vuelo antes de que se transformara en las dos alas que crecían a sus espalda y luego solo se trataba de jugar a bascket.

- Bueno... ya es suficiente.- Dijo Harry y añadió ya en el suelo.- Sakura... bienvenida al equipo de Griffindor.

- ¡BIEN! ¡¡FELICIDADES SAKURA!!

- Oye Sakura... ¿De verdad que nunca habías jugado al quidditch?- Preguntó George.

- Os lo juro.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Pero es que... como vuelas tan bien... y dominas tanto el juego de cazadora... pues...- añadió Fred

- Ya os dije esta mañana que había volado en algo parecido y con respecto a como jugar... bueno es lo mismo que jugar a bascket.

- ¿Bascket?- Repitieron todos los jugadores excepto Harry.

- Mejor dejémoslo.- Dijo el muchacho.

Todos regresaron al castillo charlando animadamente sobre como le iría al equipo ese año, y Ron y los gemelos solían repetir... "Volveremos a ganar la copa..." "Volveremos a ganar la copa...", y Sakura hablaba un poco con todos mientras le devolvía la goma a Angelina y se iba deshaciendo la trenza.

- ¿Contra quien creéis que jugaremos este año primero? ¿Volverá a ser contra Slytherin? Dijo Hermione.

- ¡¡Me da lo mismo!!- Dijo Ron.- ¡Con Harry como buscador les volveremos a ganar!

- No hay que subestimarlos...- Dijo Harry.- Ellos también tienen un nuevo capitán y dudo que nos lo ponga fácil.

- ¡¡Pero si tienen a Malfoy como buscador!!- Dijo Angelina.- Malfoy es todo lo contrario que Harry.- Les comentó a Sakura y los demás.- No solo como persona, la cual cosa está demostrado que Harry es infinitamente mejor... sino que además es un pésimo buscador.

- Harry, aquí presente... solo ha perdido un partido y fue por causas ajenas a su voluntad.

- ¿Causas ajenas a su voluntad?- Preguntó Mai.

- Los dementeres.- Dijo Harry.- Me afectan mucho más que a los demás y aquel día aparecieron en el partido.

- ¡¡Fue horrible!!- Dijo Hermione temblando ante el recuerdo.- Le hicieron perder el conocimiento y se cayó de la escoba desde una altura de quince metros... todos pensamos que se había matado... pero ni tan siquiera se le rompieron las gafas.

- Es... ¡Es terrible!- Dijo Sakura muy pálida al igual que los demás.

- Pero... ¿Por qué te afectaron tanto?- Preguntó Hiao.

- Los dementores absorben la alegría y solo te dejan las peores experiencias de tu vida... y yo no es que haya tenido experiencias agradables.- Dijo Harry y tras un silencio continuó.- Los dementores me hacían revivir el asesinato de mis padres.

- ¡Harry! ¡Eso nosotros no lo sabíamos!- Dijeron todos.

- Solo lo sabía el profesor Lupin, se lo dije cuando me enseñó a defenderme de ellos.- No dijeron nada más, solo se dirigieron al gran comedor para cenar.

Fueron pasando los días, y ahora Sakura debía añadir a sus actividades comunes la de entrenar al quidditch tres veces a la semana. De esta forma casi, sin darse cuenta, llegó el primer partido y tal y como dijo Hermione era contra Slytherin. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se dirigieron al campo acompañados por los de Kuo y Litsú, todos con una idea muy clara... apoyar a Griffindor que tenía como jugadora a una de sus compañeras, (Desde que llegaron poco a poco y cada vez más la rivalidad entre las Academias estaba desapareciendo) y por lo tanto eso ya era un factor predominante para apoyarles, claro... todos excepto Hua.

- Bien... aquí estamos para ver otro fantástico partido entre...- Se escuchó la voz de Lee Jordan, amigo de Eriol y los gemelos, además de comentarista oficial.- ... ¿Tú que haces aquí?

- Voy a retransmitir el partido.- Dijo una voz femenina.

- De eso nada... siempre lo he hecho yo.

- Pues yo, soy la comentarista oficial de Litsú, y hay una de las alumnas de mi Academia en este partido.- Sí, era Fei Chang que quería retransmitirlo.

- ¡Pues de eso nada!

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Todos los espectadores tenían una ENORME gota en sus cabezas ante esa peculiar "pelea" entre comentaristas, hasta que la profesora Mc. Gonagall intervino.

- ¡¡Basta los dos!! ¡A este paso lo comentaré yo!

- Perdón profesora Mc. Gonagall.- Dijeron los dos.

- Está bien... hagámoslo juntos (Comentarlo, no se ha de ser malpensado)

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- Bien, como iba diciendo, estamos a punto de ver otro emocionante partido entre Griffindor y Slytherin, y como la mayoría ya sabéis soy Lee Jordan, de Griffindor y comentarista de este partido y... emmm... ella es... ¿Quién eres?

- Mi nombre es Fei Chang, alumna de 1º E de la Academia Litsú aunque ahora mismo me encuentro en Ravenclaw, y también comentaré este partido, ya que dudo mucho que puedas dar información sobre Kinomoto.- Dijo a la vez que le salía una gotita a Jordan ante la veracidad de las palabras.

Y mientras, dentro de los vestidores de Griffindor...

- Conocemos a los de Slytherin, hace tres años que no perdemos un partido contra ellos... somos mejores y lo sabemos.- Decía Harry.- Pero aun así tenemos que tener cuidado porque he oído que Robson es un buen capitán.

- ¡Jo Harry! ¡Se te ha pegado la manía de Oliver de dar discursitos!- Se rió Fred.

- Muy gracioso Fred.

- Soy George.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Fred...- Le regañó Sakura.

- Jo, todavía no sé como te lo motas para saber quien es quien.- Protestó George.

- Bueno...- interrumpió Harry.- ¡Salgamos a ganar!

- ¡¡¡SI!!!- Dijeron todos.


	20. 20

**__**

CAPITULO 20

El estadio retumbó cuando salió el equipo de Griffindor, no eran solo los estudiantes de esa casa y las Academias quien les apoyaba, también todas las demás casas excepto Slytherin apoyaban claramente a Griffindor, ya que preferían que ganasen ellos a que lo hicieran los otros que exceptuando el año anterior habían ganado durante siete años consecutivos la copa de Quidditch.

- ¡¡Y aquí tenemos al equipo Griffindor!!- Gritó Lee Jordan con excitación.- Los puestos siguen siendo los mismos excepto pocas excepciones... como cazadoras Angelina y Katy, como bateadores Fred y George Weasley como buscador Harry Potter. Los nuevos puestos serían el guardián, Ron Weasley y el hecho que Harry ha adoptado el papel de capitán del equipo... y bueno, la nueva adquisición y completa sorpresa, ya que se ha integrado una alumna de Litsú en el equipo.

- Exacto, su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tiene dieciséis años y está en la clase 1º E.

- ¿No es la misma que tú?

- Así es... No es de extrañar el que la hayan seleccionado para jugar, Kinomoto es una excelente deportista además de una gran estudiante.

- Y aquí sale el equipo de Slytherin que tiene un nuevo guardián y capitán... John Robson.

En ese momento la señora Hooch, mandó subir en sus escobas y catorce escobas se elevaron por los aires, y en un minuto comenzó el partido, la quaffle pasaba de una mano a otra, de Griffindor a Slytherin, mientras las budglers, unas pelotas que intentaban tirar de las escobas a los jugadores, iban de un lado a otro persiguiendo a todos los jugadores siendo rechazadas por los Weasley o por los bateadores del equipo rival.

- Y la quaffle en poder de Slytherin... se dirigen hacía los aros de Griffindor, donde Ton Weasley permanece vigilando... lanza, pero no!! Ron la evita. Griffindor con el poder de la Quaffle, Angelina la lleva en su poder... ¡¡Huy!! Eso estuvo muy cerca... solo un centímetro más baja esa budgler y... Angelina se la pasa a Katy. Se dirige al aro de gol... ¡¡Ay no!! ¡Le han quitado la quaffle!! Slytherin otra vez en contra de la pelota... se ve que no les ha sentado muy bien esos ochenta puntos a diez.

- El cazador de Slytherin se dirige hacía los aros de Griffindor parece que está muy enfadado... ¡¡ Un momento!! ¡Kinomoto le ha robado la quaffle al cazador de Slytherin! ¡¡Sí, así muy bien!! ¡¡Se dirige a los aros de Slytherin no pueden pararla!! ¡¡SI!! ¡¡KINOMOTO MARCA!! ¡¡CHÚPATE ESA SLYTHERIN!!- Gritaba Chang emocionada mientras Jordan la miraba con asombro.

- ¡¡Chang!!

- Perdón profesora Mc Gonagall.

- Después de esta bonita de jugada de Sakura, el marcador está noventa a diez... la quaffle en poder de Slytherin... ¡¡Un momento!!...- Dijo Jordan al ver a Harry lanzarse empicado hacía abajo detrás de un destello dorado.- ¡¡La snich!! ¡Harry va detrás de la snich! ¡Va a atraparla! ¡Va atraparla!... ¡¡Maldito Malfoy!!- Gritó Jordan al ver como le cortaba el paso y Harry estuvo a punto de caer.

- ¡¡JORDAN!!- Dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall.

- Lo siento profesora Mc Gonagall, después de esta asquerosa falta...

- ¡¡¡JORDAN!!!

- Después de este "percance" hay tiro libre par Griffindor.- Dijo Chang.- Lo lanza Jonshon... entra, pero se ha perdido la snich. La quaffle en poder se Slytherin... se dirige al aro de gol de Griffindor, Weasley se prepara... ¡Uch! ¡Eso debió doler! Una budgler lanzado por uno de los gemelos Weasley le ha pegado en toda la espalda... La quaffle en poder de Griffindor, Jonshon se la pasa a Kinomoto... se acerca a los aros de Slytherin y...

- ¡¡MALDITOS SLYTHERINS!! ¡¡SI NO LO ESQUIBA LA HABRÍA GOLPEADO!!- Gritaron Jordan y Chang a la vez.

- ¡¡JORDAN!! ¡¡CHANG!!- Gritó Mc Gonagall.- ¡Ay Señor! Se ha juntado el hambre con las ganas de comer.

Pero como en ese momento Harry se volvió a lanzar empicado... se olvidaron rápidamente del incidente, y siguieron con expectación como Harry se soltaba de una mano y la alargaba atrapando algo dorado y subiendo de nuevo con ese brazo levantado mostrando la snich a todo el mundo.

- ¡¡ACABA EL PARTIDO!! ¡¡GANA GRIFFINDOR POR 250 PUNTOS A 10!!- Gritaron a coro ambos comentaristas.

La euforia que se dio en ese momento fue impresionante, todos gritaban de emoción, los alumnos de Kuo y Litsú se abrazaban, los espectadores saltaron al campo levantando a los jugadores de Griffindor en volandas. Meiling y Mai lloraban, Hiao trataba de calmarlas y Shaorán trataba de llegar hasta su novia, que en aquellos momentos era sacada del campo a hombros y se la llevaron hacía la torre de Griffindor, donde los estudiantes montaron una gran fiesta en su sala común.

La alegría les duró a los Griffindor varios días, pero el profesor Snape, jefe de la casa Slytherin, se encargó de bajar los ánimos a los estudiantes durante su clase de pociones.

Casi dos semanas después, todo se encontró helado, había nevado durante la noche y todo estaba cubierto por una hermosa capa blanca, y el lago estaba totalmente helado.

- Que... que... que... frío.- Decía Sakura en la hora de pociones.- ¿No... no pueden hacer nada... pa... para calentar la maz... mazmorra?

- Nunca se ha molestado.- Dijo Eriol.- Aquí siempre hace el mismo frío.

- Pues.. pues... esto no es... sa... sano.- Dijo Meiling.

- Al... alguien se... se enfermará.- Aseguró Mai.

- Eso a él no le importa.- Aseguró Fred.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Dijo Snape.- ¿Tienen algo de qué quejarse?

- Es... es que hace... mu... mucho frío.- Dijo Hiao.

- ¿Qué no están acostumbrados a frío tal vez?

- No... no es eso... pero en Hong... Hong Kong... la temperatura es... es más cálida.- Dijo Shaorán.

- ¡Pues tendrán que aguantarse!

- Baka*- Murmuró Sakura. (*Idiota)

Ya fuera de la clase de Pociones, junto al fuego de la sala común, comentaban lo desagradable que era el profesor Snape.

- Oye, Sakura.- Dijo George.- ¿Podemos saber que es lo que le has llamado?

- ¡Sí! ¡Eso!- Dijeron Fred, Mai y Hiao a la vez.

- Pues... le ha llamado baka...- Dijo Eriol riéndose.- Que quiere decir Idiota en japonés.

- ¡¡LE HAS LLAMADO IDIOTA Y NI SE HA ENTERADO!!- Dijo Fred riéndose.

- Pero yo pensaba que erais de Hong Kong.- Dijo George.

- Y somos de Hong Kong...- Dijo Hiao.

- Pero Sakura es japonesa, de Tokio.- Añadió Mai.

Pero Sakura no les escuchaba, permanecía mirando hacía la ventana ausente, y pensativa, sin prestar atención a la conversación de sus amigos, y ellos lo notaron.

- Sakura... ¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó Shaorán con delicadeza mientras rodeaba su cintura.

- ¿Eh? No nada.- Dijo ella sin apartar la vista de la ventana.- ¿No te parece un paisaje precioso?

- Sí, lo es... pero eso no es en lo que piensas.

- pensaba que el lago está congelado... perfecto para practicar.- Sonrió ella.

- ¡Buena idea! ¡Vamos a practicar! ¿Los has traído Sakura?- Dijo Mei.

- Yo sí... ¿Y tú?

- También.

- ¡Pues vamos!

Las dos se levantaron mientras a Mai, Shaorán y Hiao les surgía una gotita, y a los otros tres varios interrogantes. Fueron los ocho hacía el lago y Meiling y Sakura se quitaron los zapatos para ponerse unos patines de hielo, y empezaron a avanzar por la masa helada.

- ¿¡Que hacéis!? ¡O caeréis!- Dijo George.

Pero ambas comenzaron a deslizarse por el hielo con gran facilidad y maestría... mientras los gemelos miraban asombrados.

- ¡Vaya!- Se quejó Meiling.- Nos falta la música.

Pero en ese momento se escuchó una melodía preciosa, que parecía surgir de un árbol cercano.

- Mei... creo que te han escuchado.- Le sonrió Sakura mientras "bailaba" sobre el hielo.

En otra parte del patio, Harry, Ron y Hermione escucharon la misma música que embargaba el ahora congelado lago... y Harry parecía sorprendido.

- ¡¡Es Fawkes!!

- ¿Fawkes?- Preguntaron sus amigos a la vez.

- Sí, el fénix de Dumbledore... ¿no te acuerdas Ron?... Me salvó la vida cuando entré en la Cámara de los Secretos... si no hubiera curado mis heridas...

- ¿Y de dónde viene?- Dijo Ron que seguía sin acordarse del pájaro.

- ¡Del lago!!! ¡¡Vamos!!!- Dijo Hermione.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Sakura mientras "bailaba" sobre el hielo, sola... Meiling había salido para darle más libertad de movimiento... y quedaron admirados de la belleza con la que se movía por la superficie.

- Es hermoso.- Dijo la profesora Mc. Gonagall viendo a lo lejos la danza.

- Sí... por eso envié a Fawkes... pero... ¿no te has fijado?

- ¿El qué?

- Su baile, es una danza muy triste.


	21. 21

**__**

CAPÍTULO 21

Sakura se deslizaba por el hielo al ritmo del canto del fénix, mientras era observada por todos sus amigos y por Dumbledore y Mc Gonagall a lo lejos. Era un hermoso, aunque triste espectáculo, porque tal y como Dumbledore había mencionado, había un cierto deje e tristeza.

- ¡Sakura!- Dijo una voz en ese momento, haciendo que le joven perdiera la concentración y por consiguiente que se cayese al suelo.

- ¡Ay!- Dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba quien la había llamado de esa forma.- ¡Hagrid! ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo que hablar contigo... Ahora.- Le respondió nervioso.

Sakura salió del hielo y se quitó sus patines a la vez que les pedía a los demás que la esperaran. Treinta minutos más tarde regresó con una expresión de preocupación.

- Sakura... ¿Qué quería Hagrid?- Le preguntó Harry cuando llegó.

- ... Nada importante.- Dijo mientras miraba a los gemelos de reojo.- Mejor volvamos a la sala común.

Sin esperar a nadie comenzó a caminar hacía el castillo, mientras los demás la siguieron con preocupación. ¿Qué era lo que preocupaba tanto a Sakura? ¿Qué le había dicho Hagrid? No lo sabían y parecía que mientras los gemelos estuviesen cerca no se enterarían.

- Sakura... ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó Shaorán en japonés.

- Le ha llegado una carta a Hagrid... una carta oficial. Han puesto una demanda por lo que pasó en su clase... Por lo que se ve el padre de ese chico es muy influyente... y ... ha pedido que maten a mis guardianas.

- ¡¡PERO NO PUEDEN HACER ESO!!

- Lo han hecho... Hagrid me ha explicado que hace un año le pasó una cosa parecida... el señor Malfoy compró al tribunal y condenaron a su criatura a muerte. Por suerte se escapó... pero...

- No te preocupes... este caso es distinto, hay un montón de leyes internacionales que infringirían.- Le dijo Eriol.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

- Tendrías que declarar que Silvara y Tiary son tuyas... y seguramente eso llevaría a explicar lo demás...

- ¿Qué?- Se asustó.- Si... ¿Si dejara de ocultarme... ellas estarían a salvo?

- Sí, porque estarían bajo la protección del Concilio.

- El Concilio nunca permitiría que les hicieran nada... porque ellos comprenden mucho mejor el comportamiento de un guardián.- Aseguró Shaorán

- Pero...- Dijo Sakura mirando a Eriol.

- Por mí no te preocupes... Si es para salvar a tus guardianas... revelaré mi secreto con mucho gusto.

Mientras en la misma sala, el resto del grupo excepto Meiling tenían cara de "What?". No habían entendido nada de la conversación.

Pasaron los días y Sakura parecía siempre preocupada y pensativa, lo que no pasó inadvertido por nadie... ¡Y es que hubiese sido difícil no hacerlo! Casi no prestaba atención a nada y siempre parecía ausente. Pasó así cinco días... ya que al quinto día...

- ¡SAKURA!- Gritó Mai mientras corría hacía Sakura, que estaba en medio de un entrenamiento de quidditch.

- Mai... ¿Qué ocurre?

- Han venido... Están aquí... están interrogando a Hagrid.. para saber quien es el dueño... han venido a matarlas.

- ¡Eso no puede ser! ¿¡Y el juicio!? ¡Hagrid me lo habría dicho si se hubiese celebrado el juicio!

- ¡Es que no se ha celebrado! ¡¡Se lo han saltado!!

No se lo pensó dos veces, dirigió la escoba hacía el castillo y una vez allí, descendió y salió corriendo hacía donde notaba la presencia de Hagrid... un pasillo, otro pasillo, ahora unas escaleras, otro pasillo, otro más, esquivar un profesor, tal vez era Snape, otro pasillo más... así hasta que llegó a una gárgola muy fea.

- ¿Pero qué? ¡Si hay una pared! ¡¡Debe ser una entrada secreta!! ¿¡Cómo entro!? ¿¡Cómo entro!?- Sakura no se había dado cuenta, pero había llamado la atención de todo el mundo.

En ese momento y como si hubiese escuchado a Sakura, la gárgola se movió pero antes que pudiera entrar salió un grupo de personas en las que se veía a Hagrid y a Dumbledore, al resto no los conocía. Enseguida se dio cuenta que Hagrid parecía muy asustado y Dumbledore enfadado, peor no con Hagrid, sino con un tipo que llevaba una capa con rallas verdes.

Cuando Hagrid vio a Sakura, su expresión cambió, no dejaba de parecer asustado, peor le sonreía.

- Cumplí mi promesa, no le he explicado nada a nadie.- Dijo con un temblor en la voz.

- ¿Adónde te llevan?- Preguntó

- Eso a usted no le importa, señorita.- Dijo un tipo de cabello rubio y una expresión de mala leche increíble (Sí más que la de Snape)

- Por favor, señor Malfoy, sea un poco más amable con la señorita. Después de todo es una invitada en nuestro país.- Dijo el tipo de la capa a rayas.- Lo llevamos a Azkaban.

- ¿Azkaban?

- La cárcel para magos y brujas.- Aclaró.

- ¿Por qué?- Se asustó.

- Ha transgredido la ley, no quiere decirnos donde se encuentran esas peligrosas criaturas, y eso quiere decir que las está escondiendo.

- ¡¡NO SON PELIGROSAS!!- Dijo ella más alto de lo normal.- ¡Yo misma acaricié a la leona y no me hizo nada!

- Sería una casualidad.- Dijo Malfoy.

- Seguramente.- Añadió el tipo de la capa.

- ¡NO FUE NINGUNA CASUALIDAD! ¿¡ACASO NO SABEN QUE LAS CASUALIDADES NO EXISTEN!? ¿¡QUE SOLO EXISTE LO INEVITABLE!?- Gritó.

Para ese entonces ya había una buena cantidad de mirones, incluidos gente de Litsú y Kuo, además de varios profesores, y los amigos de Sakura.

- No diga tonterías señorita.- Dijo el señor Malfoy con enfado.

- ¿¡¡¡TONTERÍAS!!!? ¡¡TONTERÍAS SON LO QUE USTED DICE!!

- ¿¡Cómo se atreve!?- Dijo con enfado.

- ¿¡¡¡Cómo se atreve usted!!?- Dijo ella- ¡¡Su hijo se mete en problemas y luego usted culpa a los demás!!

- ¡¡Esos monstruos atacaron a mi hijo!! ¡¡Y encima los defendéis!!

- ¡¡NO SON NINGUNOS MONSTRUOS!!- Gritó muy enfadada.- ¡¡Y SI LAS DEFIENDO ES PORQUE SON **_MIS_** GUARDIANAS!!

Silencio general, todos se habían quedado mudos ante la revelación, algunos por la sorpresa de la noticia... otros por la sorpresa de que lo revelara, incluido sus amigos y guardianes que habían venido después que Mei los hubiese ido a buscar.

- ¡SON **_MÍAS_**! ¡QUIÉN SE LAS PRESTÓ A HAGRID FUI YO! ¡Y SIENTO DECIRLE QUE AL PERTENECERME ESTÁN BAJO LA PROTECCIÓN DEL CONCILIO DE ORIENTE! ¡¡Y ELLOS NUNCA ACEPTARAN LA ABERRACIÓN QUE QUIERE HACER!!- Dijo Sakura cada vez más enfadada.

- ¡Mi hijo fue atacado por uno de esos...!

- ¡¡DE ESOS ¿QUÉ?!! ¡¡VENGA DÍGALO!!! ¡¡ELLAS SOLO ME DEFENDIERON DE **_SU_** HIJO!! ¡¡EN VEZ DE TANTO QUEJARSE DE QUE ATACAN A SU HIJO, MOLÉSTESE EN ENSEÑARLE ALGO DE EDUCACIÓN Y TAL VEZ DEJE DE METERSE EN TANTOS PROBLEMAS Y DEJA DE INCOLUCRAR A GENTE INOCENTE EN SUS LIOS, A LA VEZ DE DEJAR DE SER TAN ODIOSO!!

Todos asintieron e incluso muchos aplaudieron, Sakura había dado la opinión de todos con respecto a los Malfoy, pero de repente se hizo un silencio sepulcral cuando vieron como debajo de la muy enfadada Sakura aparecía un círculo dorado con una gran estrella y un pequeño sol y una pequeña luna. Y se asustaron cuando vieron como fuertes destellos de luz se unieron a un extraño viento que parecían surgir del círculo a sus pies. Esos destellos comenzaron a concentrarse justo delante de Sakura, a la altura de su pecho y todos vieron como esa luz adoptó una forma rectangular y se transformó en una card rosada al contacto de la mano de la chica. Ella la miró y todo su enfado se esfumó mientras sonreía. Aunque dos segundos más tarde se tambaleó y comenzó a caer a medida que se le cerraban los ojos.

- ¡SAKURA!

- ¡AMA!

- ¡MAMI!

Fueron las exclamaciones de tres voces diferentes y cuando se dieron cuenta, vieron a las asustadas guardianas más un enorme león dorado sin melena, que llevaba una especie de armadura y con los ojos del mismo color que su pelaje sosteniendo a la desfallecida muchacha.

- ¡MAMI! ¡MAMI!- Decía la leoncita llorando mientras Silvara sostenía a la joven.

- Tranquila Tiary, Sakura solo está durmiendo. Todavía no ha recuperado la plenitud de su poder después de crearos y por eso la ha cansado tanto el crear una card... me pregunto cuál será.- Dijo el león.

Shaorán se acercó y tomó la card de la mano de Sakura y se la mostró a Kerberos a la vez que la nombraba...

- Explosión.


	22. 22

**__**

CAPITULO 22

Kerberos miraba la card con sorpresa, y luego miró a la durmiente muchacha que estaba en brazos de la hermosa guardiana de los cabellos de plata.

- ¿Explosión? Habría apostado los postres de toda una semana a que era Ira, después de todo eso es lo que la creó, igual que la card sin nombre nació del sentimiento que procesaba hacía ti...

- ¿La card sin nombre?- Dijo Shaorán pensativo.- ¡Ah sí! La que se unió a vacío y creó Esperanza ¿no? Sakura me lo explicó... me hubiera gustado verlo.

- Mmmmm...- Dijo Sakura en sueños a la vez que se acurrucaba en los brazos de Silvara.

- Bueno, ahora creo que deberíamos llevarla al dormitorio, para que descanse.- Dijo Shaorán a la vez que la cogía de brazos de la guardiana.

Los tres guardianes y Shaorán con Sakura en brazos se marcharon en dirección a la Torre de Griffindor mientras los demás quedaban totalmente estupefactos.

- ¿¡¡PERO QUE HACE FUDGE!!? ¿¡¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ NO LAS APRESA!!?- Gritó Malfoy histérico.

- Lo siento mucho, pero lo que ha dicho esa muchacha es cierto, el Ministerio inglés no puede hacer nada. Hay una gran cantidad de leyes internacionales que cumplir y si lo hiciéramos, transgrediríamos más de la mitad. Puede poner un recurso ante el Concilio Oriental, pero no se lo aceptaran, tal y como ella le ha dicho. Además... usted no nos dijo que la guardiana atacó a su hijo en un acto de defensa ante la señorita...

- Kinomoto...- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.- La señorita Sakura Kinomoto.

El señor Malfoy se marchó echo una furia, ya era la segunda vez que le salía mal el que mataran a una criatura de las que Hagrid traía a la clase, y de esa forma meter en apuros a Dumbledore, así que se marchó sin decir absolutamente nada a nadie.

- Señora Chung, creo que no nos lo explicó todo sobre su alumno.- Dijo Dumbledore.

- No soy quien para explicar secretos ajenos.- Sonrió la anciana mujer.- ¿Acaso no está de acuerdo conmigo joven Hiragizawa?

- Totalmente.

- Señor Hiragizawa...- Dijo la profesora Mc. Gonagall muy seria.- ¿Usted sabía todo esto?

- Por supuesto, profesora. Lo he sabido siempre, incluso antes de conocer a Sakura... mucho antes.- Sonrió de forma misteriosa.

- Señora Chung, le agradecería que nos lo explicase todo, al igual que usted señor Hiragizawa... así que si suben a mi despacho...

- Entonces creo que yo también debería ir.- Dijo Meiling.- Tanto la señora directora, como Hiragizawa les darán la historia incompleta. La parte restante la sé yo, aunque por supuesto solo Sakura, mi primo o Kerberos pueden narrar la historia completa con total perfección.

- Venga conmigo señorita Li.

Y volvieron a introducirse por la gárgola las mismas personas que minutos antes habían salido (excepto Malfoy) junto con la señora Chung, el señor Teng, Eriol y Meiling.

- ¡Vaya! Al final Sakura lo ha dicho... y todo por ayudar a Hagrid, porque él prefería ir a la cárcel antes que romper la promesa que le hizo a Sakura.- Dijo Mai.

- ¿Alguna vez viste como Sakura creaba una card?- Le preguntó su hermano.

- No nunca. Sakura es muy meticulosa en ese sentido, antes de hacer algo quiere sentirse 100% segura de que saldrá bien y que lo que cree será feliz. Es por eso que dudaba tanto en crear a Silvara y Tiary. Porque no se trataban de ningún amuleto, sino de unos seres vivos... estaba muy preocupada... pero ver el nacimiento de ambas fue algo que seguro que nadie de quienes lo presenciaron lo olvidará.

- Me hubiera gustado verlo... eso es algo que se ve como mucho una vez en la vida.

- Ship, y fui yo quien lo vio. Ahora vayamos a los dormitorios... a ver si ya se ha despertado.

Ambos se marcharon bajo la atenta mirada de todos, algunos estaban desconcertados, pero la gran mayoría, sobretodo los de cursos superiores y ya habían llegado a ese punto con Historia de la magia conocían lo que querían decir nombres como Kerberos o cards... y estaban muy excitados.

- Nunca... nunca lo habría adivinado... Sakura parecía una bruja tan... tan normal.- Dijo Angelina Jonshon.

- Bueno... tanto como normal...- Dijo George.

- Siempre ha demostrado una gran capacidad para la magia...- Añadió Fred.

- Sí... ¿pero verdad que vosotros dos no lo sabíais?- Le saltó Katie

Mientras dentro del despacho de Dumbledore entre Meiling, Eriol y la directora de Litsú explicaron toda la historia de Sakura y la captura de las cards.

Pasaron los días y Sakura se había vuelto el centro de atención de toda la escuela, ella y sus guardianes que ahora iban libremente por la escuela, aunque seguían si poder asistir a las clases de su dueña, si bien Kero lo intentó arias veces, aunque poco a poco, tal y como pasó con Harry, se fue calmando todo de forma gradual.

Además que una vez se fue calmando todo el asunto y Sakura dejó de sentirse observada e incómoda, la tristeza, que se había manifestado en ella volvió con más fuerza que antes... y ya no era solo Shaorán y los guardianes quienes lo notaban... también los demás se dieron cuenta que algo le pasaba a la muchacha, y por más que Shaorán, Kero o Meiling insistieron en saber el motivo de dicha tristeza... Sakura no le decía nada a nadie.

- Li...- Le llamó Eriol.- ¿Sabes que es lo que le ocurre a Sakura? Está triste. No la había visto así de apagada desde lo de Yukito.

- No lo sé.- Suspiró.- Hemos tratado tanto Kerberos, como mi prima, como yo averiguar que es lo que le ocurre... peor no ha querido decirnos nada. La verdad es que estoy preocupado.

- ¡Toda la escuela se ha dado cuenta que Sakura está triste!- Dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué podríamos hacer para animarla...?- Se preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Eh! ¡Este domingo vamos a bajar a Homsdeade! ¿¡¡Por qué no la llevamos!? ¡Seguro que la anima!- Saltaron Fred y George.

- ¡Buena idea! Así de aso podremos comprar los regalos de Navidad!- Saltó Ron.

Al siguiente domingo bajaron todos al pueblo, y los muchachos de Hogwarts le enseñaban todo lo que había a sus amigos.

- ¡Mira Sakura! ¡Es Ducsmel! ¡¡La mayor tienda de golosinas que puedas encontrar!

- ¿Golosinas?- Dijeron Kero y Tiary mientras sacaban sus cabecitas de un bolsillo y sus ojos se convertían en estrellas.- ¡Golosinas!

- ¡Un momento! ¡Primero se deben comprar!- Dijeron Mai y Meiling a la vez que evitaban que se abalanzaran hacía ellas.

Pero para su sorpresa, en vez de parecer Sakura más animada, lo que parecía es que se deprimía más y más, la llevaron por todos los lugares... pero nada. Al final no tuvieron más remedio que darse por vencidos, y regresar al castillo.

Aquella noche, Shaorán entró en el dormitorio de las chicas, sabía que no habría nadie excepto Sakura, las demás permanecían en la sala común. Así pues abrió la puerta lentamente, con cuidado y una vez dentro vio a Sakura. La iba a llamar, pero el sonido de un llanto lo detuvo. ¡Sakura estaba llorando! Se acercó poco a poco por detrás y una vez a su lado la abrazó obligandola a que se diese la vuelta al mismo tiempo que le hablaba.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que te hace estar tan triste como para que llores así? Y no me digas que nada porque no te creeré.

- Es que...- Dijo ella bajando la mirada.

- ¿Tu familia?- Dijo a la vez que veía una fotografía de la familia Kinomoto en las manos de su novia.

- les echo de menos, Shaorán.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haber aceptado la beca?

- No, eso no... No me arrepiento de nada... es solo que... yo... ahora...

- ¿Qué?

- Pronto será Navidad... y yo nunca he pasado las fiestas lejos de mi familia... La Navidad es muy importante en mi casa, Shaorán y yo no estaré con ellos... ni siquiera les puedo enviar una carta... Aquí en Hogwarts no funciona el correo normal.. y no quiero enviar a Kero porque es un viaje muy largo y se cansaría muchísimo- Dijo mientras lloraba.

- Así que era eso lo que te tenía tan triste.

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué no nos lo explicabas?

- Porque a nadie parece importarle no pasar las fiestas con sus familias... así que creí que... que no lo entenderíais.

- Sakura... no puedo hablar por los alumnos de Hogwarts pero sí por nuestros compañeros... todos ellos más tarde o más temprano hemos tenido que hacer algún tipo de viaje por magia... y hemos tenido que pasar estas fiestas lejos de nuestras familias... eso ha hecho que ya no lo pasemos tan mal como la primera vez... pero eso no quiere decir que no te entendamos.

Sakura lloró durante otro rato más en brazos de su novio, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida. La dejó con cuidado sobre la cama y bajo a la sala común.

- Shaorán, ¿Dónde estabas?- Le preguntó su prima.

- Con Sakura... he ido a ver si averiguaba el porqué estaba triste.

- ¿Y lo lograste?- Se interesaron los demás.

- Por casualidad, pero sí.

- ¿Y que le pasa?

- Son la primeras Navidades que Sakura pasa lejos de casa... echa de menos a su familia y por eso está triste.

- ¡¡Es verdad!!- Dijo Mai y Meiling a la vez.- ¡¡No habíamos pensado en eso!! ¡¡Sakura está muy unida a su familia y la Navidad es para pasarse en familia!!

- Estoy pensando en enviarle una carta a su familia y pedirles que vengan.- Dijo Shaorán.


	23. 23

**__**

CAPITULO 23

Shaorán había por fin logrado averiguar el motivo por el cual su novia estaba triste. Echaba de menos a su familia. Después de habérselo explicado a los demás, se estaba planteando el enviar una carta a la familia de su novia para que vinieran a pasar las vacaciones con ella. Lo único malo, es que él, a pesar de sí comprender, al contrario que Sakura, el sistema de correo por lechuza, no se fiaba de él. Si casi no se fiaba del correo por guardián y llevaba varios meses practicándolo.

- Oye Li...- Dijo Fred.- Y si Sakura echa de menos a su familia ¿Por qué no les escribe?

- No es que no se le haya ocurrido, o no quiera hacerlo... pero no entiende el método de correo que utilizáis, y no quiere enviar a Kerberos porque es un viaje muy largo.

- Pero si es muy sencillo.- Dijo Ron con una gotita en su cabeza.

- Entonces... Les escribirás tú... ¿Verdad?- Dijo Eriol.

- Sí... ¿pero queréis decir que es un método seguro?

- ¿Seguro? ¡Segurísimo!- Soltó Harry.- ¡Yo no confiaría mis cartas a nadie que no fuera mi Hedwig!

- ¿Tu Hedwig?- Preguntó Meiling.

- Mi lechuza. Me la regaló Hagrid por mi onceavo cumpleaños. Fue el primer regalo de cumpleaños que recibí en mi vida.- Aclaró.- Shaorán, si quieres te la presto, estará encantada de llevar tu carta.

- ¿No la necesitarás tú?- Preguntó.- ¿No vas a escribir a tus tíos?

- Mis tíos, cuanto menos noticias reciban de mí... más contentos estarán.- Dijo con una gotita enorme.- Es más, creo que la mayor alegría que podrían darle sería el que yo me muriera.

- Harry, creo que por muy mal que te lleves con ellos, ahora estás exagerando.- Dijo Mai.

- No exagera, no.- Dijeron los alumnos de Hogwarts con una gotita enorme.

Shaorán no dijo nada más, aceptó la oferta de Harry, y tras escribir una carta a la familia Kinomoto explicándole como se sentía Sakura y el porqué y aún un poco receloso, le dio la carta a la lechuza albina.

Pasaron cuatro días y no habían noticias de la lechuza albina de Harry, ya pensaba que tal vez le había pasado algo... así, cuando al quinto día en el desayuno apareció, todos (excepto Sakura) corrieron para ver si había alguna respuesta.

- ¿Qué dice?

- ¿Vendrán?

- Shaorán, ¿Qué responden?

- No... no hay respuesta.- Dijo el joven algo perplejo.- ¿Quieres decir que ha entregado la carta?

- Hedwig...- Dijo Harry.- ¿La has entregado?- Como el ave hizo como que sí, añadió.- ¿Y no te han dado respuesta?

Unas voces excitadas en el patio llamaron la atención del grupo (incluyendo a Sakura), y el resto de personas que se encontraban en el comedor, y corrieron para ver que era. Lo que se encontraron, provocó diferentes reacciones: sorpresa, estupefacción, asombro... por su parta para Sakura representó una gran alegría.

Lo que vieron, justo en el centro del patio fue a un joven de aproximadamente veinte años, con un larguísimo pelo blanco, ojos como el hielo y una completa expresión de indiferencia en el rostro Sakura al verlo no pudo evitar el correr a sus brazos provocando en varias personas perplejidad.

- ¡YUE!- Gritó a la vez que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- Me alegro de verte, ama.

- Hola Yue... me alegro de verte... otra vez.- Dijo Shaorán mientras se acercaba y le alargaba la mano.

- Joven Li...- Dijo mientras le daba la mano.

- ¡YUE! ¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ!?- Preguntó Kero.

- El señor Kinomoto recibió una carta del joven Li... (por un método algo particular por cierto) avisándonos del estado de ánimo de nuestra señora... y el porqué.- Dijo él.- Lo siento mucho, ama, pero tu familia no ha podido venir, espero que no te importe que solo haya venido yo.

- Claro que no... Estoy muy contenta. ¿Cuándo tiempo te quedarás? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

- Me quedaré todas las Navidades... y digamos que una lechuza blanca me ha guiado hasta aquí.

- ¿Una lechuza?- ¿_?

- ¡Hedwig!- Dijo Harry.- ¡Ya decía yo que era muy extraño que no trajese respuesta!

- ¿A sido idea vuestra?- Preguntó al resto del grupo.

- En realidad... fue idea de Li. Nosotros solo echamos una mano.- Dijo Eriol.

Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de su novio y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le daba las gracias varias veces por ser "tan bueno con ella"

- Esto... Sakura... ¿Nos lo presentas?- Dijo Hermione.

- Sí, claro.- Sonrió.- Os presento a Yue, mi otro guardián.

Se levantaron murmullos por todos los estudiantes fueran del centro que fueran, ya habían conocido al otro guardián. ¡¡Y se quedaría todas la s Navidades!! Fueron muchos los estudiantes de Hogwarts que maldijeron en voz baja el no haberse apuntado en la lista para quedarse en el colegio. ¡Esa misma tarde se marchaban a casa!

Aquel día, sin duda fue uno de los mejores para Sakura, tener a Yue con ella era casi como tener a su familia allí, ya que él debía permanecer en Tomoeda por su vida como Yukito. Desde ese momento, Sakura volvió a mostrar su alegría acostumbrado.

- Esto... Malfoy.- Dijo Eriol.- Esto es solo un consejo, pero yo que tú, mantendría mi boquita cerrada mientras Yue esté aquí, porque te aseguro que el no se lo pensará dos veces antes de hacerte picadillo, ante cualquier insulto. Vaya para quien vaya si tiene el afecto de Sakura.

- Glups.- Malfoy adoptó un leve tono ceniza ante el comentario de Eriol y decidió mantenerse lo más lejos posible de los Griffindors hasta que se marchara esa tarde a su casa a pasar las Navidades.

Mientras tanto, Sakura permanecía en la sala común de los Grifindors manteniendo una animada conversación con su guardián lunar (en japonés) en la que se explicaban todo lo sucedido en esos meses. Yue le explicaba todo lo acontecido en Tomoeda y Sakura a su vez le explicaba todo lo que le había pasado a ella desde que había vuelto a la Academia. Le explicó todos sus nuevos conocimientos, al igual de cómo la habían seleccionado para ir al intercambio estudiantil en Hogwarts, todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que llegó y como se había reencontrado con Eriol, pero no hizo ninguna referencia a las nuevas guardianas. Antes de hablar sobre ellas prefería que ellas mismas estuvieran presentes, así que cuando la pequeña Tiary apareció alborotando en la sala común perseguida por una enfadada Aika, Sakura decidió que era el momento de las presentaciones.

- Esto... Yue... creo que debo presentarte a alguien.- Dijo bastante nerviosa.

- ¿Presentarme? ¿A quien?

- Bueno... pues verás...- Comenzó visiblemente nerviosa. Resulta que hace algunos meses... bueno... pues como que me vi en un pequeño lío...

- ¿Qué quieres decir, ama?- Preguntó el guardián preocupado.

- Bueno... tú sabes que hay una alumna a la que no le caigo bien...

- Hua.

- Sí... Hua.- Dijo poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa ante la mirada del guardián.- Bueno... pues... como que hace unos meses... se lo montó para que yo me viera obligada a hacer un hechizo sobre el que habíamos hecho un proyecto... y bueno... pues como que conseguí completarlo... y bueno... era el hechizo... para... para crear guardianes.

- ¿¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!?- Exclamó el guardián estupefacto.- ¡¡PERO ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE SABEN QUE...!!!

- Sí.- Dijo muy flojito.- Y bueno... pues te quiero presentar a los dos nuevos guardianes.- Dijo a la vez que la gatita saltaba sobre su falda y Aika se ponía a su derecha.- Yue, déjame que te presente a Tiara, la bestia de sello, y a Aika, la forma falsa de Silvara, la guardiana lunar.

Ambas guardianas hicieron una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacía Yue a modo de saludo, mientras el pobre permanecía estupefacto, entre otras razones por el hecho de que cuando su ama le había presentado a la forma falsa de la que podría considerarse su... su hermana, por un momento la había confundido con la difunta madre de su señora, y eso le había dejado totalmente asombrado.

- Hermano,- Dijo en ese momento Aika.- espero poder llegar a ser, tan buena guardiana como lo eres tú. Y te prometo que pondré todo mi empeño en cuidar y proteger a nuestra Señora y en mi caso Creadora.

- ¡Sí! ¡Yo también te lo prometo, tete Yue! ¡¡Cuidaré mucho de Mami!!- Saltó la gatita muy seria mientras hinchaba el pecho.

- Sí,- Dijo Yue con una gran sonrisa, cosa que descolocó a todos los presentes que le conocían.- Yo también lo espero, porque del tragón de Kerberos... no se puede fiar uno.- Añadió a modo de burla hacía la primera Bestia del Sello.

- ¡¡OYE!!- Exclamó el aludido.- ¿¡COMO TE ATREBES!? ¡¡CREO QUE PASAS DEMASIADAS HORAS CON TOUYA PORQUE YA SE TE COMIENZAN A PEGAR SUS COSTUMBRES!!

Los demás después del asombro inicial, no pudieron evitar el ponerse a reír estrepitosamente de la escena... y es que si era bastante insólito ver al ángel sonreír... todavía lo era más verle gastar algún tipo de broma.

Fue pasando los días, y Yue permaneció con su Señora durante todas las Navidades en las que pudo conocer las formas reales de ambas guardianas nuevas, a la vez que gastaba de vez en cuando alguna que otra bromita a Kerberos, y es que parecía que la compañía de ambas lo había animado un poco. Así mismo, eran muchas las veces, que durante las comidas se transformaba en Yukito, dejando a todos totalmente pasmados con su voraz apetito... claro, que Aika también comía mucho, pero de una forma mucho más moderada que su compañero.

De esa forma y casi sin darse cuenta, llegó el día en el que se acababan las vacaciones de Navidad para los alumnos de Hogwarts, y por consiguiente, también para Yukito y por eso, Yue debía volver a Tomoeda.

- De verdad que ya tienes que irte, Yue?- Le preguntó Sakura antes que el ángel partiera.

- Sí, ama. Yukito debe comenzar la universidad pasado mañana, y por eso debo volver ya...

- Te echaré de menos.- Dijo a la vez que le abrazaba.

- y yo también a ti, ama. Pero piensa que para vacaciones de verano volveremos a vernos.

- ¡Hai!


	24. 24

**__**

CAPÍTULO 24

Había pasado el tiempo y antes de que se diera cuenta, había pasado ya los dos meses que quedaban de intercambio y por lo tanto, debían volver a las academias. Todos los alumnos fueran cuales fueran sus procedencias, se veían tristes, y es que nadie quería que Kuo y Litsú se marcharan. Hogwarts, porque ya se había habituado a aquellos muchachos y muchachas orientales, y los alumnos de las respectivas academias, porque ya se habían acostumbrado a su convivencia con sus antagonistas, y habían llegado a apreciarlos y olvidar completamente aquella rivalidad inicial y que solo ahora recordaban como algo lejano e incomprensible. Además, durante esos cuatro meses habían llegado a conocerse lo suficiente como para que varios chicos y chicas se vieran interesados en compañeros suyos de la Academia contraria.

- No puedo creer que ya debamos volver a Hong Kong.- Dijo Meiling un par de días antes de marcharse.

- Sí... parece que fue ayer cuando llegasteis.- Dijo George.

- Os echaremos de menos.- Dijo Fred.

- Pero tal vez resultéis elegidos para venir a nuestras Academias.- Dijo Sakura.

- Pero estaríamos separados ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Hermione.

- ¡¡Es cierto!! ¡¡Se me había olvidado eso!!- Exclamó Sakura.- Volveremos a ser rivales.

Sakura miró a Shaorán con tristeza. Habían convivido como compañeros y pareja durante cuatro meses y ahora, tendrían que volver a la rivalidad de las Academias y a verse cada cinco semanas un día.

- No te preocupes, Sakura.- Dijo Shaorán.- En estos cuatro meses han cambiado mucho las cosas... ya no hay rivalidad entre nosotros... y además también se han formado muchas parejas... nuestros directores se llevan bien, y los profesores que han venido también... no creo que haya ahora la misma rivalidad que antes.

- Te olvidas de todos los compañeros que hay en Hong Kong... para ellos sigue habiendo la misma rivalidad que antes... no es tan fácil.

- En eso tienes razón...- Dijo Shaorán también con desaliento.

Al día siguiente se hizo un gran banquete para despedir a ambas Academias que debían volver a Hong Kong, aunque era un banquete bastante triste... todo hay que decirlo. No había la acostumbrada alegría... y se podía ver un silencio bastante inusual. Algo que los profesores intentaban remediar en cierta forma... pero ni por esas.

- Hum, hum...- Dijo en ese momento Dumbledore.- Veo que todo está muy silencioso... y comprendo los motivos... han sido cuatro meses de convivencia entre vosotros, y siempre es difícil decir a un amigo adiós... pero debéis recordar que no es un adiós definitivo... veinte de vosotros viajareis dentro de dos meses junto conmigo y otros dos profesores hasta las Academias Kuo y Litsú. Y ahora, la señora Chung, la directora de Litsú y el señor Teng, director de Kuo, querrían decir unas palabras dirigidas a sus alumnos.

- Bueno...- Comenzó la señora Chung.- Creemos que esto que tenemos que decir alegrará muchísimo a las dos Academias... o al menos a los representantes que hay en esta misma sala... jejeje...

- Sí, yo también lo creo la verdad... aunque no sé como lo tomarán el resto de los alumnos... ju, ju, ju.- Rió el señor Teng provocando varios interrogantes en todos los alumnos.

Todo el mundo se los quedó mirando con una cara de completa confusión a lo que los dos ancianos... o mejor dicho los tres porque Dumbledore se les unió comenzaron a reír con fuerza, lo que provocó también la confusión de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

- Bueno... creo que deberíamos deciroslo, porque sino no lo entrediréis.- Dijo el señor Teng.

- Hing Lu y yo, hemos decidido...- La señora Chung hizo un silencio molesto.- ... hemos decidido que vamos a unir las dos academias.

- ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!?- Gritaron todos los alumnos.

- Señora Chung...- Comenzó Sakura.- Eso... ¿eso es cierto?

- Sí, Sakura, lo es... lo llevamos pensando desde hace más de un año... pero primero queríamos ver si era posible que pudierais convivir sin ningún tipo de rencor, ni rivalidad... y puesto que el experimento ha ido a buen puerto... pues... hemos decidido llevar el proyecto a cabo.

- ¡¡¡¡BIENNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!! Se escuchó por todo el Gran Comedor.

Ambos directores se miraron con una sonrisa... ellos se lo habían tomado bien... ¿como se lo tomarían los demás?

Al día siguiente, todos los muchachos de Hong Kong se dirigieron al centro del patio del castillo, todos con grandes sonrisas y despidiéndose de sus amigos ingleses, mientras los profesores y directores hacían lo propio también. Una vez todos hubieron terminado sus asuntos, se colocaron todos juntos mientras la señora Chung y el señor Teng invocaban una gran burbuja y comenzaban a elevarse por el cielo a la vez que se despedían con la mano de los demás.

Unas cinco horas después, la burbuja aterrizó en el patio de la Academia Litsú, donde el resto de compañeras les esperaba para realizar una gran fiesta y de paso abuchear un poco a los alumnos de Kuo... pero se llevaron una buena sorpresa cuando al deshacerse la burbuja, vieron que sus compañeras reían y bromeaban con Kuo.

- Ya hemos llegado.- Sentenció la señora Chung.

- ¿Yaaaaaaa?- Preguntaron todos un poco tristes.

- Sí, ya.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse entre ellos, mientras el resto de compañeros tenían los ojos como platos y la mandíbula inferior les llegaban al suelo cuando vieron como algunos compañeros, que no eran Sakura Kinomoto y Shaorán Li, se abrazaron y algunos hasta se besaron.

- No quiero que te vayas...- Murmuró Sakura mientras estaba abrazada a Shaorán.

- Venga... esto será solo temporal. Recuerda que esta noche en los respectivos banquetes se anunciará la unión de ambas academias.

- Pero igualmente... no quiero que te vayas... ¡No sabemos cuanto tiempo se tardará en unir las academias... y si tardan varios meses.

- Ya verás como no.

- Pero...

- Será poco tiempo, vamos...

Pocos minutos después los alumnos de Kuo se marcharon y las chicas entraron en el salón de banquetes donde después de que la directora hiciese callar a todos los alumnos se dispuso ha hablar a las alumnas.

- Como pasa el tiempo... la última vez que nos vimos fue hace exactamente cuatro meses.- Comenzó la directora.- Espero que os halláis portado bien en mi ausencia... claro que eso la señorita Ping, ya me lo dirá más adelante. De todas formas, han pasado muchas cosas en estos cuatro meses, al menos, con mi grupo y he tomado una decisión, claro que eso os lo diré cuando termine el banquete. Y ahora ¡¡A comer!!

- ¡¡Que aproveche!- Gritaron todas a la vez que comenzaban a comer.

Con gran alboroto todas comenzaron a comer, mientras que las alumnas que se habían quedado en la Academia preguntaban a las demás como habían sido esos cuatro meses, y como eran los alumnos de Hogwarts, si tenían un estilo de magia similar al suyo o si Hogwarts se parecía en algo a Litsú.

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo, señora directora?- Preguntó la señora Ping en un murmullo.

- Perfectamente... es cierto que al principio hubo algo de tensión, pero poco a poco esta se fue despejando y ahora las diez alumnas que vinieron conmigo son incapaces de considerar rivales a los chicos de Kuo.

- Entonces... ¿Se llevará a cabo el proyecto?- Preguntó anhelante. 

- Sí.

- ¿Cuándo lo comunicará a las alumnas?

- Cuando termine el banquete por supuesto... para muchas de ellas va a ser una noticia bastante desagradable... y mucho más cuando se enteren del pequeño... aliciente de la unión... jijijiji

- No creo que les haga ninguna gracia a ninguna... ni tan siquiera a las diez que usted se ha llevado. A demás... muchas alumnas como la señorita Li no podrán participar.

- ¿Quién dice que la señorita Li no puede participar?

- Ella no tiene magia alguna.

- Ahhhh sí... se me había olvidado... ju, ju, ju... a partir de ahora, la señorita Li tendrá que asistir a todas y cada una de las clases... se ve que sí tenía poderes mágicos al fin y al cabo... solo que los tenía dormidos... y han al fin al despertado... con una pequeña ayuda de Sakura, por supuesto.

- ¿¡EN SERIO!?

- En serio.- Dijo la señora Chung muy convencida.- Bueno... creo que ahora debería dirigirme a las alumnas en general y darles nuestra pequeña sorpresa.- Dijo a la vez que se levantaba.

Todas las alumnas de Litsú prestaron atención a su directora cuando la vieron levantarse para hablarles, así que lentamente se fue haciendo el silencio en la sala... si bien diez de las alumnas ya sabían perfectamente lo que iba a hablar.

- Bueno... tal y como dije al principio del banquete... tengo una noticia que daros a todas vosotras... después de estos cuatro meses... y después de hablarlo con el señor Teng, el director de Kuo... hemos decidido... que vamos a unir ambas academias en una sola.

- ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!?- Exclamaron todas las alumnas que todavía no estaban enteradas.

- Y además... todas vosotras, ayudaréis con vuestros poderes a unir ambas academias, y a modificar la memoria de las personas nomag para que crean que siempre estuvieron unidas.


	25. 25

**__**

CAPÍTULO 25

Todas las alumnas de Litsú estaban totalmente perplejas... unas por la noticia completa, otras por la parte que no conocían, mientras algunas profesoras mostraban la misma perplejidad que las alumnas.

- Señora directora... ¿Esto es acaso una broma?- Preguntó una alumna.

- No, no lo es señorita Far. Es una decisión estudiada con mucho cuidado y que ya está tomada definitivamente, tanto si les agrada como si no. Además estoy segura de que les agradará tarde o temprano esa convivencia y puedo asegurarlo por experiencia previa.

Todas empezaron a remugar por lo bajo diciendo que eso nunca sucedería mientras algunas otras alumnas se preguntaban si su directora se había vuelto loca o cosas por el estilo, mientras otras nueve (Hua seguía en contra) estaban ilusionadas con la idea... incluso si ellas tenían que colaborar para unirlas, porque eso significaría que los alumnos de Kuo también tendrían que hacerlo y podrían verlos... Así que hubo un cierto murmullo de alegría entre ellas.

- Bueno... comenzaremos a hacer la unión de academias a partir de la semana que viene así que empiecen a concentrar su poder para poder hacerlo de la forma más rápida posible... la señorita Ping dará una lista sobre que tarea deberá llevar a cabo cada una de vosotras... y el resultado de este proyecto será una nota en su boletín.

Unos cuantos días más tarde, la profesora Ping, colocó una lista en la que dividía el trabajo para que de esa forma se fuese llevando a cabo la unión de forma más rápida. Y entre risas y maldiciones todas las alumnas con algún tipo de poder mágico se fueron preparando para hacer el proyectito de la directora.

Cuando al fin llegó el día, ambos grupos de alumnos, los de las dos academias se dirigieron a un solar que estaba entre ambas escuelas y esperaron a que les dieran instrucciones.

- En serio... yo creo que el director se ha vuelto loco... mira que querer unir nuestra academia con la de Litsú... ¿es que tal vez se le ha secado el cerebro?- Escucharon que decía un alumno de Kuo a otro compañero.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Nosotras también pensamos que nuestra directora se ha vuelto loca... ¿por qué diablos quieren unir ambas academias? Siempre hemos estado muy bien estando separadas.- Dijo una alumna de Litsú que la escuchó.

- Vaya... una cosa en la que estamos de acuerdo.- Dijo el muchacho.- ¡Y mira que hacernos ayudar encima en la unión! Eso ya es el colmo.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo.- Dijo la chica enfadada.

Sin darse cuenta... muchas alumnas y alumnos de las dos academias, con la tontería de que no estaban de acuerdo con esa idea estaban llevando una conversación con sus antagonistas.

- ¡Sakura!- Dijo entonces una voz.

- ¡Shaorán!- Gritó Sakura.- ¡Te he echado de menos!

- Y yo a ti...- Dijo a la vez que la abrazaba.- Lo ves... ha sido poco tiempo el que no nos hemos visto.

- Ship.- Sonrió ella.

- Atención alumnos.- dijo el señor Teng.- Y alumnas.- Sonrió.- Vamos a comenzar a dividiros en grupos para que vayáis comenzando... cuando termine el día de hoy al menos tenemos que tener listo la el edificio principal.

- A ver... Por favor, primero de todo nos gustaría que la señorita Kinomoto utilizara su poder para hacer que todo esto pase desapercibido para los nomags...

- Sí.- Dijo Sakura- _"Oh llave que escondes el poder de la estrella. Te ordeno que liberes el poder que yace en tu interior... te lo ordeno, como tu Creadora y Señora. ¡Libérate!"_- Dijo Sakura a la vez que liberaba su báculo.- _"Oh cartas Sakura... obedeced a vuestra Señora, haced que nadie se de cuenta de lo que vamos a hacer. ¡Silencio! ¡Ilusión!"_

A continuación dos fuerzas de un color rosa salieron de las cartas que Sakura había tocado con su báculo y a continuación todos pudieron ver como nadie parecía poner atención al gran solar... es más es como si no existiera.

- ¡Bien! ¡A trabajar!- Dijo la señora Chung.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar, Kuo con Litsú, codo con codo, sin quejas ni maldiciones. Y es que todos, se estaban esforzando al máximo porque no querían que les quedara una mala nota en el proyecto. Más de uno se había imaginado la cara que pondrían sus padres o tutores si recibieran el boletín de notas y viesen un suspenso o una mala nota en el recuadro del proyecto... y la verdad es que de solo imaginaron mucho estaban totalmente aterrorizados.

De esa forma y sin que nadie se diera cuenta... había pasado ya tres semanas. Cada semana, dedicaban los sábados para ir realizando la unión y tal y como se esperaban ambos directores, el tener que trabajar juntos, conviviendo y ayudándose unos a otros, fueran Kuo o Litsú, hizo que cuando el tercer sábado acabaran la nueva Academia, a la que entre todos llamaron Tsuo, todos lanzaran sonoros vítores de alegría.

- Bien chicos... Hemos terminado la nueva Academia... además ya han sido modificadas las memorias de los nomags y ahora creen que siempre ha habido una única Academia mixta, llamada Tsuo. Mañana, se realizarán las mudanzas.

Notas autora: Hola a todos!! Al fin pongo una nota de autora, en ningún capítulo lo he puesto. ^^ Ante todo quiero disculparme porque si todos os habéis dado cuenta pongo dos capítulos por semana. Siempre los miércoles, pero debido al mal funcionamiento de Fanfiction no los he podido subir hasta hoy... y espero que esta vez sí me los suba, porque el sábado intenté subirlos y ya veis. Espero que os esté gustando esta historia, y os pido que dejéis vuestros reviews, siempre los leo con mucha ilusión.

Un besazo.

**__**

Khari


	26. 26

**__**

CAPÍTULO 26

- ¡Sakura! ¡LEVANTATÉ!- Gritó finalmente Kero ya completamente desesperado ante la idea de que su dueña no se levantaba.

- Mmmm.- Fue lo único que murmuró Sakura a la vez que se daba la vuelta.

- ¿Ha habido suerte, Kerberos?- Preguntó Aika asomándose desde su cuarto.

- Nada. No hay forma de levantarla.- Dijo desalentado.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento para dar paso a Meiling que al ver la escena quedó totalmente desalentada al ver a su compañera de habitación y amiga todavía dormida como un tronco, y al ver las caras de los tres guardianes suspiró.

- Sakura...- murmuró.- Si no te das prisa, Shaorán tirará para la clase sin ti.

Como si le hubieran puesto un muelle, la muchacha se levantó de un salto, al mismo tiempo que murmuraba algo que no atinaron a entender, para coger el uniforme y meterse corriendo al lavabo para arreglarse y salir dos minutos después.

- Ya estoy lista.- Dijo sonriente.- Vámonos, no quiero hacer esperar a Shaorán.

- Si llego a saberlo, eso se lo digo yo. ¡Un poco más y me quedo afónico1- murmuró Kero enfadado a la vez que volvía a la cesta, que le hacía de cama.

- Sakura...- Dijo Meiling con una gotita.- ¿Me puedes decir donde está tu corbata?

- ¿Cómo que...? ¡Ostras la corbata!- Dijo a la vez que comenzaba a buscarla por todos lados.

Habían pasado dos meses desde la unión de las academias, ya no había ni tan siquiera el recuerdo de cuando Kuo y Litsú estaban enfrentadas, y ahora todos se llevaban perfectamente. Al igual que muchas otras cosas, los uniformes habían cambiado y ahora eran un modelo diferente. Falda blanca plisada, camisa azul con un pluyober verde oliva y una pequeña corbata de lazo azul marino. Los chicos en cambio llevaban pantalones azul marino, camisa azul y pluyober verde oliva.

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡La ha encontrado!- Alborotó Tiary a la vez que sacaba sus alitas y cogía la corbata en sus patitas.

- Gracias Tiary.- dijo a la vez que se la ponía a toda prisa.- Hasta la hora de comer y ya sabéis... nada de hacer alguna tratada.

Ambas muchachas se dirigieron corriendo al comedor donde ya les esperaban Mai, Hiao y Shaorán, y tras coger su desayuno se sentaron con un suspiro.

- Buff... pensé que no llegábamos.- Murmuró Sakura.

- Eso te pasa por no dejarlo todo en un mismo lugar.- Le regañaba Meiling.- Si hubieras dejado la corbata en la silla junto con toda la ropa no te habría pasado.

- Lo siento...

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaron los otros tres.

- Nada que no sepamos...- Dijo Meiling.- Que Sakura es una dormilona y una despistada. No encontraba su corbata.

- Meiling...- Dijo Sakura muy roja.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

- ¡Jo!

- Mejor dejemos esta discusión y vayamos a clase.- Dijo Shaorán con una gotita en la cabeza.

Mientras tiraban para su clase, la cual compartían, Mai hablaba muy animadamente sobre los rumores que había oído últimamente, entre su compañera de habitación y otras chicas durante el desayuno antes de que llegaran los chicos.

- ¿¡A qué no sabéis!?- Dijo Mai ilusionada.

- ¿Qué?- Dijeron los otros cuatro.

- ¡He oído que los chicos de Hogwarts llegarán esta tarde!- Alborotó junto con un pequeño saltito.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, claro que solo es un rumor. Hasta que la profesora Ping no nos lo confirme hoy... no será oficial, pero eso es lo que dicen.

Sonaba la campana justo cuando llegaron los chicos tomando asientos. Mai, Sakura y Meiling se sentaban de la misma forma que cuando iban a Litsú, Hiao se sentaba al lado de su hermana y Shaorán detrás de Sakura igual que cuando iban a la primaria.

- Buenos días, chicos y chicas.- Dijo la profesora Ping cuando entró.- Espero que me hayáis traído los deberes que s mandé sobre el hechizo de invisibilidad.

- Sí.- Dijeron todos los alumnos.

- Bien... antes de comenzar la clase os debo anunciar tres cosas. La primera: La entrega de las notas finales será mañana, ya se han enviado vuestros boletines a vuestros padres.- Se levantaron murmullos por toda la clase.- Segundo: La fiesta del final de curso será dentro de dos días por la noche, o sea nada de comenzarla antes de tiempo. Y tercero y último: Cómo ya sabéis los alumnos de Hogwarts están por llegar, - aquí se levantaron murmullos de asentimiento por toda la clase.- Bien, os informo que llegarán esta tarde.

- ¡¡BIEN!! ¡¡¡VIVA!!!- Fue la exclamación unánime de los alumnos.

- Sí, sí... sé que tenéis muchas ganas de que lleguen pero haced el favor de callar un momento.- Esperó a que todos se callaran y entonces continuó.- De acuerdo, hoy será un día de clases normal, acabaran las cuatro como todos los días. A las seis todos os presentaréis en el campo de fútbol donde os dividiréis por cursos y clases y esperaremos l llegada de los alumnos ingleses. ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿No? Pues bien, continuemos con las clases, tal y como decíamos ayer...

Las clases de este día se hicieron bastante más largas de lo habitual, tal vez fuera por el nerviosismo que sentían todos ellos ante la llegada de sus nuevos compañeros, al menos por cuatro meses. Por eso, cuando dieron las cuatro, todos corrieron a sus habitaciones para acicalarse todo lo necesario, Sakura no fue una excepción. Tan buen punto acabaron las clases, Meiling y ella corrieron a su habitación para arreglarse bien, Sakura deshizo su larga trenza para dejar su pelo suelto solo recogido con una cinta verde a juego con el pluyover, y Meiling recogió su pelo el cual llevaba suelto, en un delicado moño. Una vez terminaron con ellas, Sakura llamó a Kero y a Tiary y tras ordenarle al primero que recuperara su auténtico aspecto, utilizó la carta de las burbujas para limpiarlos bien a ambos.

- ¡oh Sakura! ¡Si llego a saber que era para eso no me transformo!

- ¿Acaso no querrás estar guapo para el banquete?- Le preguntó su dueña.

- ¡Yo siempre estoy guapo!

- ¡Venta tete, no te quejes!- Dijo Tiary a su lado.- ¡Esto es muy agradable!

- ¿Sabías que eres una gata muy rara?- Le saltó Kerberos.

- No soy rara, soy limpia.- Dijo la minina con gracia.

Cuando dieron las seis, todos los alumnos corrieron hacía el campo de fútbol donde los tutores de cada una de las diez clases fue separando a sus alumnos. Una vez terminaron de dividirse por clases, esperaron a que llegaran.

- ¿Cómo creéis que vendrán?- preguntó uno.

- Ni idea.- Contestó otro.- Tal vez también vengan en una burbuja como nosotros fuimos.

- Quien sabe...

Diez minutos más tarde, todos comenzaban a impacientarse cuando de repente vieron en el cielo, cinco manchitas que se movían hacía la Academia. Todos comenzaron a decir que podían ser. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, vieron que en realidad se trataban de cinco carrozas sin caballos que se dirigían hacía el campo de fútbol. Una vez las cinco carrozas aterrizaron todos aguantaban la respiración.

De la primera carroza, salió un anciano de larga barba blanca, que llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo y gafas de media luna, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro seguido de otros cuatro adultos. Después de esa carroza se abrieron las otra cuatro y salieron de cada una cinco alumnos todos ellos vestidos con una larga túnica negra.

- ¡Dumbledore! ¡Que alegría volver a verte!- Dijeron ambos directores de la Academia.

- Señor Teng, señora Chung. Me alegra verlos de nuevo, y me alegro de ver que la unión de las dos academias ha ido bien.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts miraban la Academia con curiosidad y alumnos, aquellos que habían vivido siempre apartados del mundo de los "nomags" o "mugles" como ellos los llamaban, incredulidad.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Todos al comedor!- Dijo la profesora Ping junto con su igual masculino.

Todos los alumnos de la Academia dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron hacía el interior de uno de los edificios que había entre los dos dormitorios, el femenino y el masculino. Una vez dentro se fueron colocando en sus puestos. En varias mesas había asientos libres, justamente, en la mesa donde se sentaban Sakura y los demás había varios puestos libres.

Una vez todos estuvieron en sus sitios, las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a los directores de la Academia y a Dumbledore junto con los cuatro profesores que le seguían. Justo detrás de ellos iban los veinte alumnos, que según les iba indicando la profesora Ping se iban sentando.

- Hola nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿eh?- Dijo una voz conocida a la vez que alguien se sentaba delante de Sakura.

- ¡Eriol!- Exclamaron todos a la vez.

- Pero no solo él.- Rió alguien detrás de ellos.

- Fred y George Weasley.- Dijo Mai.

- Y también nosotros.- No nos olvidéis.- Dijo un chico pelirrojo junto con otro un poco más bajo y de pelo negro con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente y una muchacha de espeso pelo castaño rizado.

- ¡Harry, Ron, Hermione!- Exclamó Sakura.

- ¡Nos alegramos de volver a veros!- Exclamaron todo el grupo de Griffindor excepto Eriol que sonreía.


	27. 27

**__**

CAPITULO 27

Sakura y los demás estaban realmente contentos de ver a sus amigos Griffindors, y rápidamente se pusieron a hablar de lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Los alumnos de Hogwarts les explicaron como los habían pasado, hablando sobretodo de las victorias del equipo de Quidditch, y los chicos les hablaron de cómo habían unido las academias y como había ido el proceso de adaptación.

- Así pues, ¿Ya no hay rivalidad entre chicos y chicas?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Nop.- Sonrió Sakura.- No hay si descontamos los deportes.

- ¿Por?- Se asombraron.

- Porque hay un equipo de chicos y otro de chicas y competimos entre nosotros.- Rió Shaorán.

- Y como es natural, las chicas queremos que ganen las chicas, y los chicos, pues los chicos.- Rió Mai.

Después del banquete todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente.

Al día siguiente, no tenían clases, como ya se habían acabado los exámenes y también que al día siguiente sería la fiesta de final de curso, no tenían ninguna clase por hacer así que los chicos les fueron enseñando la Academia a los chicos ingleses de los cuales, los Weasley se mostraban muy sorprendidos por todo.

- Señorita Kinomoto.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era la profesora Ping.

- ¿Sí profesora?- Contestó

- Tienes una visita.

- ¿Una visita?- Preguntaron todos.

- Sí, una visita. Por favor, sígame.

Sakura comenzó a seguir a su profesora acompañada por el resto de sus amigos, aunque la profesora remarcó que la visita era solo para Sakura, pero ellos fueron igualmente con ella. La profesora la guió hasta una parte del jardín que tenía varios árboles de cerezo (cortesía de la magia de Sakura cuando se creó la nueva Academia) que en ese momento estaban todos llenos de flores rosada. Allí, de espaldas a ellos estaba la silueta de un hombre ya mayor. Sakura lo reconoció al instante aún antes de que se girara.

- ABUELO.- Gritó a la vez que corría a sus brazos.

- Mi pequeña Sakura.- Dijo a la vez que la abrazaba.- Déjame que te vea bien. ¡¡Estás hecha toda una mujercita!! Estos ocho meses te ha sentado muy bien.

- Abuelo...- Dijo muy roja.

- Pero si es verdad.... Estás preciosa. La viva imagen de tu madre. Aunque yo ya estuviera enfadado con ella, las fotos dicen mucho, sobretodo si sale en todas las revistas. Y tú eres tan bonita como ella.

- Abuelo por favor.

- Pero si es verdad... A que tengo razón joven Li.

- Esto... bueno... sí.- Dijo él muy rojo.

- Ja, ja, ja...- El anciano se reía de ver a ambos muchachos tan avergonzados.

- Y abuelo... ¿Por qué has venido?- Le preguntó Sakura una vez recuperó su color normal.

- ¿Cómo crees? ¿No pensarás que no sé que día es hoy?- Dijo el hombre.- Hoy es día 1 de abril, y el día 1 de abril de hace diecisiete años, a las diez y treinta y siete minutos de la mañana, nació mi única nieta, o sea tú, Sakura.

Todos excepto Shaorán, Meiling y Eriol se quedaron perplejos. Mai, Hiao y los chicos de Hogwarts no sabían que ese día era el cumpleaños de Sakura, y Sakura porque no esperaba que su abuelo conociera con tanta exactitud la fecha de su cumpleaños.

- ¿Có... Cómo?- Comenzó a preguntar.

- Que no me hablara con tu madre, no quiere decir que no me interesara por lo que le pasara... y supe perfectamente que tenía una nieta y cuando la tuve.- Sonrió.- Toma, es para ti.

El anciano le alargó un paquete con un envoltorio rosa y un gran lazo blanco, Sakura permaneció indecisa un momento, antes de decidirse a abrirlo. Era bastante pequeño y casi no pesaba. Deshizo el envoltorio con cuidado, para revelar una pequeña cajita de joyería... poco a poco... con cuidado, fue abriendo la caja un pequeño broche en forma de medallón que tenía dos esmeraldas pequeñas incrustadas. Dentro había una foto de su madre y su abuela.

- Es... es demasiado abuelo. No puedo aceptarlo.- Dijo mientras se lo devolvía.

El anciano cogió el estuche, pero solo para coger el broche y ponérselo con cuidado en el pecho a la vez que sonreía.

- Sakura... este broche se lo iba a regalar a tu madre cuando cumplió los diecisiete años, pero entonces paso aquello y... lleva dos esmeraldas, ¿Sabes el significado de esta piedra?

- La esmeralda es una piedra de nacimiento, la del mes de mayo, tu madre nació en mayo. Además, el verde es el color de la esperanza, y eso es lo que tu madre representaba para mí. Ahora, tú eres quien representa esa esperanza, Sakura. Por eso quiero que lo aceptes.

No había más que discutir, Sakura aceptó el broche y los regalos que su novio, Eriol y Meiling tenían para ella. Además montaron una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños en su honor.

- ¡Que bien!- Alborotó Mai.- Vamos de fiesta en fiesta.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntaron los gemelos a los cuales les encantaban las fiestas.

- Pues porque ayer tuvimos una fiesta por vuestra llegada, hoy estamos celebrando otra por el cumpleaños de Sakura ¡¡y mañana tenemos la fiesta de fin de curso!!

- ¿Ya habéis acabado el curso?- Preguntaron todos los chicos de Hogwarts excepto Eriol.

- Sí, ¿por?- Dijo Sakura.

- Nosotros no lo terminamos hasta finales de junio.- Dijo Harry.

- ¿En serio? Nosotros acabamos ahora el curso, dentro de tres días comenzaremos el siguiente y no tenemos vacaciones hasta finales de julio y luego volvemos a principios de septiembre.- Dijo Meiling.

- ¿Vosotros estudiáis así?- Preguntó Ron- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¡Entonces hacéis un mes de clase más que nosotros! ¡Fantástico!- Exclamó Hermione.

- Solo a Hermione le puede parecer fantástico más días de clase!- Murmuró Ron.

- ¡Cállate Ron!

Siguieron hablando tranquilamente, hasta que un rato después apareció otra vez la profesora Ping, con una cara de estar un poco moleta. Por un momento, todos creyeron que les impediría la fiesta, pero en vez de eso le preguntó a Sakura algo que les dejó bastante desconcertados.

- Señorita Kinomoto... ¿Puedo saber el porqué no comunicó que era su cumpleaños?

- ¿Perdón?- Preguntó confundida.

- ¿Qué por qué no informó que era su cumpleaños?- Repitió

- Bueno... no creí que fuera importante decirlo.- Balbuceó desconcertada.

- Si nos lo hubiera informado, habríamos estados preparados... pero ahora...

- ¿Preparados para qué?- Ya no sólo era Sakura la confundida... era todo el grupo.

- ¡Para toda la cantidad de regalos que le han llegado! ¡¡Ni siquiera sé como es que se enteraron de su cumpleaños!!

El grupo se miró desconcertado y tras un leve gesto de la profesora, todos la siguieron hasta el vestíbulo, donde, ante su sorpresa estaba prácticamente lleno de paquetes, ¡y eso qué era grandioso!! Al menos debía haber más de trescientos paquetes, tal vez incluso cuatrocientos. Sakura no pudo evitar el retroceder bastante asustada.

- Pe... pero... ¿¡Qué es esto!?- Preguntó completamente alucinada.

- Son para usted.- Dijo la profesora.

- ¿¡Que qué!?- Preguntó mientras sus amigos la miraban a ella y los paquetes con perplejidad.- ¿¡Pero quien me ha podido enviar todo esto!?

- Más de la mitad de la comunidad mágica. Después de lo ocurrido en la escuela inglesa, **_todos_** saben quien es y ha querido agasajarla.

- Pero... pero...

- Es por ese motivo por el cual le decía que debía habernos avisado.

La profesora Ping se marchó, dejando a los muchachos completamente estupefactos. Fue en ese momento cuando les vino una duda en la cabeza de todos los amigos, ¿cómo moverían todos esos regalos del vestíbulo, a la habitación de la muchacha.


	28. 28

**__**

CAPÍTULO 28

Los muchachos resoplaron cuando por fin llevaron la última carga a la habitación de Sakura y Meiling. Habían necesitado más de tres cuartos de hora para poder transportar todos los paquetes y habían tenido que suspender la fiesta, pero finalmente, todos y cada uno de los regalos habían abandonado el vestíbulo.

- ¡¡Buff!! ¡Creí que no se acabarían nunca!- Exclamó Hiao.- ¡Tengo los brazos doloridos!

- Lo siento... no sabía que pasaría esto.- Dijo Sakura avergonzada.- Ni siquiera conozco a la mayoría de esta gente.

- Eso a ellos no les importa, mientras conozcas de ellos y aceptes los regalos. Da igual que ahora no les conocerás.- Le dijo su novio.

- ¡Ahora eso da igual! ¡Ábrelos!- Gritaron a coro los gemelos Weasley.

Entre todos comenzaron a mirar los paquetes diciendo el nombre de la persona que lo enviaba en voz alta por si ella los conocía y pronto tuvieron un pequeño grupo de paquetes que eran de personas conocidas. Y comenzaron a abrir aquellos que no sabían quienes eran quien los enviaba y descubrieron todo tipo de artilugios, ya fueran mágicos o no, aunque la gran mayoría sí que tenían relación con la magia. Tardaron más de tres horas en abrir todos esos regalos y todavía quedaban los otros.

- Estos creo que ya deberías abrirlos tú.- Le dijo Meiling.

- Sí.- Dijeron todos.

Así pues, Sakura comenzó a abrir los otros; Habían regalos de Naoko, Rika, Chiharu y Yamazaki, Tomoyo, su familia y para su completa sorpresa, también había dos regalos provenientes de la familia Li.

- ¡Oh Shaorán! ¡Tu familia también me ha enviado algo!- Dijo emocionada.

- Ábrelos.

La muchacha comenzó a abrir el primero de los dos paquetes que lo enviaban las hermana de Shaorán, era una bonita pulsera de plata con motivos de pequeños lobos y flores de cerezo, lo que hizo que tanto Sakura como Shaorán se ruborizaran con fuerza y sus compañeros rieran. El segundo, era un paquete más pequeñito, y era de la señora Li. Al abrirlo, descubrió una hermosa flor, azul con leves toques violáceos, muy extraña pero a la vez preciosa, y misteriosa. Cuando Shaorán y el resto de los compañeros de la Academia junto a Eriol vieron esa flor, se les abrió la boca y casi les llegó al suelo a la vez que el primero palidecía.

- ¡Que flor tan hermosa!- Exclamó Sakura.

- Sí... mucho.- Dijo su novio.

Lo que ocurría, era que el regalo que le había enviado tenía doble sentido. Por una parte halagar a la homenajeada, y por otra, darle una señal a su hijo. Una señal de la cual Sakura no debía saber por ahora... ¡¡Era demasiado pronto!! Los chicos de Hogwarts quedaron algo desconcertados por la reacción de sus amigos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó Hermione a Eriol.

- Esa flor...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es una señal. No solo es un regalo para Sakura... también es una señal para Li. Quiere decir que le pida a Sakura matrimonio.- Murmuró Eriol a sus compañeros.

- ¿¡QUÉ!- Exclamaron todos.

- ¡Shhh! Sakura no lo sabe.

- ¡Pero si son muy jóvenes! ¡Sólo tienen diecisiete años!- Exclamó Harry.

- ¿Y? Aquí eso no es extraño.

Los muchachos miraron asombrados a Sakura que colocaba la hermosa flor en un jarrón ajena al significado que tenía. Luego tras sonreírles a sus amigos, cogió y volvió a coger más regalos, tras desenvolver varios se encontró con una caja bastante grande.

- ¿Y esto? ¿Qué será?- Murmuró.

- No lo sé, pero es el último.- Le dijo Mai.

La muchacha comenzó a abrir la caja, quitando cuidadosamente el envoltorio. Una vez abierto, el paquete reveló un hermoso vestido de fiesta de una bonita tonalidad verde.

- Ja, ja, ja.- Shaorán, Meiling y Eriol comenzaron a reír al ver el hermoso regalo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Sakura confundida.

- Ese regalo... es de Daidouji ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Eriol

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Sakura con los ojos como platos.

- Ji, ji, ji... ¿Quién más te regalaría un vestido como este?- Preguntó Meiling.

- Tienes razón.- Rió también Sakura.- Bueno... al menos ya tengo vestido para la fiesta de mañana.

- Y uno muy bonito.- Dijo Mai.- ¡¡Hua rabiará de envidia al verte!!

Al día siguiente, todo el mundo parecía muy nervioso, desde la mañana todos estaban decorando la Academia para que por la noche, se viera espléndida. Las muchachas de segundo curso iban de un lado a otro intentando que todo quedara perfecto, para esa noche. Al día siguiente abandonarían la Academia, y querían que todo saliera bien esa noche tan especial. Algunas, se despedían de sus profesoras y compañeras y se abrazaban llorando por los pasillos.

Cuando llegó la noche, el Comedor se veía espléndido. Había sido adornado con elegancia y magnanimidad, como la ocasión lo merecía. Poco a poco, las muchachas y muchachos fueron llegando encontrándose con sus respectivas parejas y todos luciendo costosos trajes y vestidos. Hay que decir que cuando Sakura entró del brazo de Shaorán se levantaron murmullos de admiración y era que la hermosa faz de Sakura, junto con su grácil figura eran de admirar, mas el vestido que le había regalado Tomoyo que hacía resaltar todavía más la belleza de la muchacha, hacía parecer que la joven era una diosa que había bajado a la tierra.

Cuando la velada llegaba casi al final, la señora Chung se levantó de su asiento a la vez que golpeaba ligeramente su copa para que le prestaran atención.

- Otro año que termina.- Comenzó.- No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un curso. Parece que fue ayer cuando lo comenzamos y ha pasado ya un año. Han pasado muchas, muchas cosas este año. La creación de dos hermosas criaturas,- dijo mirando a las guardianas y a Sakura que se ruborizó visiblemente.- Un gran descubrimiento, sin duda. El intercambio cultural que hicimos a principios de octubre, o la unión de las Academias en febrero. Sí... sin duda un gran curso, y muy difícil de olvidar, según creo. Algunos de vosotros os iréis, dejareis la Academia, realmente espero, que os hayamos enseñado algo y que nunca nos olvidéis.

Tal y como era de esperarse, fueron muchas las muchachas de segundo curso que se pusieron a llorar ante este comentario, mientras decían que no lo olvidarían nunca, mientras sus desafortunadas parejas trataban inútilmente de calmarlas.

- ¿Sabéis que?- Dijo Harry cuando se dirigían a los dormitorios.

- ¿Qué?

- El discurso de despedida de la señora Chung, me ha recordado mucho al del profesor Dumbledore.

- ¡Sí! ¡A mí también!- Exclamó Ron mientras los demás asentían


	29. 29

**__**

CAPÍTULO 29

Los meses pasaban con una rapidez asombrosa, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta entre las matemáticas, historia de la magia, Criaturas y demás, se encontraron a finales del mes de junio. Ya el profesor Dumbledore, había avisado a sus alumnos que no se marcharían hasta que sus compañeros de Tsuo empezaran las vacaciones, algo que a Harry y a otros, les pareció fantástico, ya que por ejemplo en caso de Harry no tendría que soportar a los Dursley hasta el mes de agosto por lo que solo tendría un mes de suplico. Estaba casi seguro que cuando sus tíos recibieron la carta de la escuela avisando que llegará un mes más tarde a casa, se habían puesto a dar saltos de alegría.

- ¿No crees que exageras?- Le preguntó cuando lo dijo.

- ¿Exagerar?- Se sorprendió Harry.- ¿Yo? ¿Sobre mis tíos? ¡¡Que va!!

- Pero... no deben ser tan... tan como los pintas.- Dijo Meiling.

- no.- Dijo Ron.- Son peores.

Para los chicos de Hogwarts aquellos era increíble, sobretodo para aquellos que no provenían de familia muggle, o no vivían cerca de ninguna. Los Weasley muy a menudo solían decir que su padre habría disfrutado allí con tantas cosas muggles, y era cierto, si Arthur Weasley hubiese estado ni que fuera solo una hora en esa academia, dejándolo a sus anchas... habría disfrutados como un niño pequeño. El primer día que sus compañeros de la Academia les llevaron por Hong Kong, todos (excepto Eriol) alucinaban. No solo por todas las cosas muggles que habían sino también por todas las deferencias culturales que se podían apreciar.

- ¡¡Buenos días!!- Saludó Sakura muy animada cuando tomó su asiento en el comedor.

- ¿Lista para una derrota, Sakura?- Le preguntó su novio con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Estás de broma? ¿En serio crees que vamos a perder?

- Siempre ha sido así.

- Pues esta vez no, porque yo las ayudaré.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Preguntó Hermione a Mai, Meiling y Hiao.

- Partido de fútbol.- Fue la respuesta que le dio Mai.

- ¿Qué?

- Hoy hay partido de fútbol, el equipo de los chicos contra el de la s chicas. Siempre levanta mucha expectación y aunque si bien, Shaorán es miembro del equipo masculino, Sakura no lo es del femenino, pero las chicas le han pedido ayuda.- Dijo Meiling.

A las cinco de la tarde las muchachos y loas muchachas se dirigieron hacía el campo de fútbol donde ya se encontraban los equipos. Todos parecían muy excitados por que vendrían a continuación.

- Buenas tardes a todos, está a punto de comenzar el encuentro. Soy Feng y os voy a retransmitir el encuentro a todos vosotros. Tenemos una pequeña pero muy importante novedad en el equipo de las chicas. Kinomoto, Sakura de la clase de 2º E ha decidido que jugará junto a ellas, lo que pone las cosas mucho más emocionantes y también mucha más difíciles a los muchachos. Como todos sabéis, Kinomoto está en el equipo de atletismo, de tenis y de patinaje sobre hielo, peor nunca antes había jugado a fútbol.

Ambos equipos tomaron sus posiciones y se prepararon para comenzar el juego, y todos en las gradas aguantaban la respiración. Comenzó el partido, todos corrieron e un lado a otro del campo, la pelota iba del campo de las chicas, al de los chicos y viceversa. Aunque por el momento, ninguno de los dos había marcado gol. El motivo era que cuando las chicas se acercaban demasiado a la portería contraria aparecía Shaorán y le quitaba la pelota a la chica de turno y cuando era el caso contrario, un chico se acercaba demasiado a la portería de las muchachas de la nada aparecía Sakura y evitaba que marcara robándoles la pelota. De forma que casi había acabado la primera parte.

- Vaya... Sakura nunca dejará de sorprenderme.- Dijo Eriol pensativo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Le preguntó Meiling.

- Bueno... porque es la verdad. Cuando niños, sabía la habilidad de Sakura para la magia, pero igualmente me sorprendió sus capacidades, sabía que era buena estudiante, peor igualmente me sorprendió y ahora esto, siempre he sabido de la facilidad de Sakura para los deportes, pero no tenía ni idea de que supiera jugar al fútbol así de bien.

- Sí, la verdad es que tanto ella, como Shaorán juegan muy bien.- Dijo Harry.- Como sigan así en la segunda parte, el juego terminará en empate.

Y tal y como había dicho Harry, el jugo terminó en empate. La segunda parte se había desarrollado exactamente igual que la primera de forma que cuando sonó el final del partido el marcador reflejaba cero a cero, aunque nadie estaba disconforme ya que había sido muy emocionante y casi todos habían tenido el corazón en un puño durante todo el encuentro, incluso Ron, que hasta ese momento no le veía la gracia a un juego que solo utilizaba una pelota, se entusiasmó y estuvo comentando el partido aún después que se terminara.

- Buen partido, Sakura.- Le dijo su novio cuando se reencontraron luego en el salón común.

- Gracias, lo mismo digo. Nos lo has puesto muy difícil, ni tan siquiera hemos podido meter un gol.

- Ni nosotros tampoco.- Rió Shaorán.- Ji, ji, ji... realmente has dejados a todos los chicos del equipo totalmente asombrados.

- ¡Shaorán, Sakura!- Dijo Meiling entrando en la sala.

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Shaorán, tu madre acaba de llamar. Quiere que mañana vayamos a comer a casa y que Eriol, Harry, Ron, Hermione, George y Fred también.

- ¿Todos?- Preguntó Sakura confundida.

- Sí, todos.- Sonrió Meiling.- Después de todos ya sabes que mañana es el día libre.

Shaorán comenzó a ponerse nervioso, y no era para menos, sabía perfectamente de lo que su madre iba a hablarle, de sí ya le había pedido a Sakura matrimonio, después de eso, siempre era lo que le preguntaba cada vez que iba a casa desde que le envió la flor a Sakura, y al día siguiente, no sería una excepción.

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron muy animados ante un día fuera de la Academia, como siempre que tenían un día así. Todo el grupo se dirigió a la entrada de la Academia para disfrutar el día que tenían de libertad. Aunque fue salir por la puerta cuando Sakura notó un peso encima suyo a la vez que caía la suelo y escuchaba...

- ¡Sakura!

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tenía encima suyo parpadeó confundida y sorprendida, y es que había una muchacha de su edad, con largo pelo negro y grandes ojos azules encima suyo.

- ¡Tomoyo! ¿¡¡Que haces aquí!!?


	30. 30

**__**

CAPITULO 30

Sakura todavía permanecía completamente anonadada por ver a su mejor amiga no solo en Hong Kong, sino además encima de ella, y permanecía en silencio esperando la repuesta a su pregunta, pero esta solo sonreía y no se apartaba de encima de Sakura. Por su parte el resto del grupo tenía una gota ENORME y la gran mayoría no entendía absolutamente nada, formando una imagen de confusión conjunta que era muy graciosa.

- Esto... Daidouji, creo que sino te apartas Sakura no podrá moverse.- Dijo Shaorán mientras su gota crecía de tamaño

- ¿Eh?- Dijo Tomoyo a la vez que miraba a Shaorán y luego a Sakura.- ¡Oh lo siento Sakura! Es que me dejé llevar.- Dijo a la vez que la ayudaba a levantarse.- Hola Li ¿Qué tal todo?

- Bien gracias, pero... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, hemos terminado las clases antes de lo esperado, y hemos venido aquí de vacaciones.

- ¿Hemos?- Pregunto Sakura.

- Sí, hemos. Mi madre, tu abuelo, el bisabuelo y yo.- Rió.- Nos enteramos por casualidad que hoy era vuestro día libre, y aquí me tienes esperándote. ¡¡Es que me moría de ganas de verte y a ti Li también!!- Exclamó.

- Vaya Daidouji, tú nunca cambiarás.- Dijeron Eriol y Meiling a la vez

- ¡MEILING! ¡HIRAGIZAWA! ¡QUE ALEGRÍA!- Dijo a la vez que los abrazaba a ambos.

- Pe... Pero ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Preguntó Fred.

- A mí no me preguntes que hace mucho que estoy perdida.- Contestó Mai.

Tomoyo escuchó estas palabras y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de los otros y se giró hacía ellos con una gran sonrisa.

- Encantada, soy Tomoyo Daidouji, la prima segunda de Sakura.

- Y también mi mejor amiga.- Añadió la aludida.

- ¿Tú eres Daidouji? ¿Quién le regaló el vestido?- Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

- La misma.

Tras las presentaciones pertinentes y tras despedirse de Mai y Hiao, Tomoyo convenció al grupo para primero fueran a ver al resto de los que habían viajado ya que permanecían en una cafetería cercana. Así todos se dirigieron hacía allí algo cohibidos.

- ¡ABUELO! ¡BISABUELO!- Gritó Sakura al ver a los dos hombres sentados junto a Sonomi y sin poder reprimirse y bajo la alegre mirada de Shaorán corrió al encuentro de ambos hombres que l esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Sakura! Déjame que te vea bien.- Dijo su abuelo.- ¡Señor estás preciosa! Casi me parece estar viendo otra vez a tu madre.

- Abuelo...- Dijo la muchacha avergonzada.

- Tiene razón, Sakura.- Sonrió su bisabuelo.- ¿No lo crees tú, Sonomi?

- ¡¡Por supuesto!! Oh, mi querida Sakura, no sabes lo que te he echado de menos.

Mientras todos veían la escena, -la mayoría cohibidos y sin entender nada puesto que hablaban en japonés- Shaorán se acercó con disimulo a Tomoyo y le habló en susurros y chino.

- Daidouji, necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Y por qué?- Le contestó Tomoyo de la misma forma.

- Tú me ayudaste hace años a confesarle mis sentimientos a Sakura... y bueno, pues yo... ahora...

- ¿Sí?- Dijo con ojos como estrellas.

- Necesito que me ayudes a proponerle matrimonio.

- ¡¡KAWAI!!

Todos se giraron hacía ambos muchachos y a duras penas consiguieron que dejaran de prestarles atención, una vez que todos.- o a menos eso creían- habían vuelto a sus asuntos continuaron su charla.

- ¡Oh Li! ¡Es fantástico! ¿Cómo te has decidido?

- Bueno yo...

- Digamos que prácticamente lo están obligando.- Rió Eriol detrás de ellos.

- ¡Hiragizawa!- Saltaron ambos.

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó.

- No pasa nada.- Dijo Tomoyo.- ¿Qué quieres decir con que casi lo están obligando?

- Pues eso... su familia le está presionando para ello.

- ¿Acaso tú no quieres, Li?- Se asombró Tomoyo.

- ¡Pues claro que quiero! Pero.. es que... a mí...

- Te da corte.- Acabó la chica.

- Sí aceptó avergonzado.- No tengo ni la más remota idea de como hacerlo.- Continuó en un suspiro.- Y tal, y como ha dicho Hiragizawa me están presionando para que se lo pida. Desde el cumpleaños de Sakura que estoy en esta situación.

- Déjame pensar...- Dijo Tomoyo pensativa.- Desde luego no puede ser en la academia, eso sería muy poco romántico. Lo mejor es que fuera de noche, en un lugar hermoso, no sé, tal vez un jardín bajo las estrellas, o en un lugar parecido... así que tendría que ser durante las vacaciones. ¡Sí déjamelo a mí! ¡Será fantástico!

- Vaya Daidouji.- Dijo Eriol con una gotita.- Lo que Li no ha conseguido en todo este tiempo tú lo has solucionado en un momento.

Tomoyo comenzó a reír ante la expresión de sus dos compañeros de primaria y miró divertida al pobre Shaorán que estaba realmente avergonzado, pero en ese momento, un grito por parte de Sakura los interrumpió.

- ¡¡KAWAI!!- Gritó mientras Sonomi le enseñaba algo

Dos segundos más tarde, Tomoyo se encontró abrazada con mucha fuerza por su amiga a la vez que, muy efusivamente, la felicitaba varias veces.

- ¡Es fantástico Tomoyo! ¿Por qué no me lo explicaste en tus cartas? ¡Realmente es algo maravilloso! ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti!

- No te entiendo, Sakura.- Murmuró la muchacha.

- Tu madre me lo ha contado.- Dijo la aludida con una gran sonrisa.- ¡¡Serás diseñadora profesional!! ¡Siempre ha sido tu sueño!

- ¡¡Mamá!!- Exclamó Tomoyo avergonzada.- ¡Todavía quería mantenerlo en secreto!

- ¡Felicidades Daidouji! ¡Seguro que serás una gran diseñadora!- Dijeron a la vez Shaorán, Meiling y Eriol.

Luego de unos cuantos abrazos y quedar para otro día, todos se marcharon, acompañados de Tomoyo –que no pensaba separarse de su amiga- dirigiéndose a la mansión Li, donde ya todos los esperaban, muy especialmente las hermanas de Shaorán que tan buen punto vieron a su hermanito, a Sakura, a Meiling y en esta ocasión a Tomoyo, le saltaron encima, a la vez que la Señora Li veía con enfado que Sakura todavía no tenía ningún anillo de compromiso en su mano, el pobre muchacho se preparaba para otro sermón de su madre y la ilusionada Tomoyo, no solo iba ideando la velada perfecta para que propusieran matrimonio a su mejor amiga, sino que además comenzaba a imaginarse a si misma diseñando el traje de novia de su amiga.


	31. 31

**__**

CAPITULO 31

Antes de que se dieran cuenta había pasado otro mes y los alumnos de Tsuo y Hogwarts comenzaban al fin las vacaciones, Harry y sus compañeros habían recibido una invitación por parte de la señora Li y después de mucho insistir, Dumbledore dio su consentimiento para que le muchacho permaneciera en Hong Kong pero con la esperanza que no perdiera el tren el día uno de septiembre en la estación de Londres.

Durante ese tiempo aún habían salido de la Academia una vez más y Tomoyo había podido explicar su plan a su joven amigo y de paso ponerse de acuerdo con la familia Li para los detalles, así mismo también se había puesto de acuerdo con su bisabuelo, su tío abuelo y su madre para que la ayudaran a prepararlo todo, aunque hay que decir que Sonomi armó un escándalo de Padre y muy Señor nuestro.

- ¿¡ESTÁS LOCA!?- Dijo después que su hija le explicara todo su plan.- ¡¡ENCIMA VAS A AYUDARLE PARA QUE SE LA LLEVE!! ¡¡NI HABLAR!! ¡¡YA PERDÍA A MI NADESHIKO TAN JOVEN Y NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE PASE LO MIMSMO CON SU HIJA!! ¡¡POR EL AMOR DEL CIELO, SI SOLO TIENE DIECISIETE AÑOS!!

- Mamá, por favor escucha...

- ¡¡Y LO QUE NO PUEDO CREER ES QUE TÚ LE PIENSES AYUDAR A QUE SE LA LLEVE!!

- Si le ayudo, mamá, es porque he visto a Sakura muy triste durante los años que Li ha estado alejado de ella.- Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa triste.- Tú lo sabes, porque tú misma me preguntaste muchas veces por lo que le pasaba. Es por eso que sé que si Li le pide matrimonio ella será muy feliz. Y mi deber como amiga es ayudar en lo posible para que ella sea realmente feliz.

- Pero...

- Sonomi, el joven Li es la pareja perfecta para mi nieta, créeme. No podrá ser más feliz con nadie más.

- Está bien, te ayudaré.- Dijo la mujer con desaliento.

Así pues llegó el día X, aquella mañana, muy temprano, Sonomi había venido a buscarla muy temprano junto a su abuelo y su tío y se llevó a Sakura de comprar por Hong Kong "lejos de los chicos" dijo Sonomi cuando se separó de los dos hombres ya que estos debían comprar unos últimos detalles para esa noche a petición de Tomoyo. Cuando Sakura le preguntó a Sonomi el motivo por el cual Tomoyo no iba con ellos, tuvo que inventar algo sobre enseñarle no sé que a Hermione (ya sabéis como adoro aprender cosas nuevas) y se pasaron la mañana comprando "trapitos".

De mientras, en la mansión Li, todos iban de arriba abajo para poder, bajo las atentas ordenes de Tomoyo, prepararlo todo para "la noche mágica".

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien, Sakura?- Dijo Sonomi cuando llegaron a la mansión Li.

- Sí, aunque no comprendo por qué ha insistido tanto en comprarme este vestido.- Dijo Sakura confusa.

- Bueno, siempre va bien tener un vestido de fiesta ¿no te parece? "Si supiera que Tomoyo me amenazó para que comprara ese"

- Si usted lo dice...- Dijo Sakura no muy convencida.

- ¡Sakura!- Gritaron en ese momento las cuatro hermanas Li.- Ven Sakura, vamos a arreglarte para la cena.

- ¿Arreglarme para la cena? ¿Y por qué?- Se asombró.

- ¿No lo sabes?- Dijo una.

- ¿El que?

- ¡Esta noche tenemos cena elegante!- Exclamó otra.

- ¿Lo ves, Sakura? Ahora te va a venir bien el vestido que hemos comprado.- Dijo Sonomi.

- ¿Vestido nuevo?- Dijeron las cuatro hermanas a la vez como si no supieran.- ¡Fantástico! ¡Vamos a vestirte, Sakura!

- Pe.. pero...

Así las cuatro hermanas se llevaron a Sakura, y justo cuando salieron de la habitación, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Hiao, Mai, Harry y los demás (es que sino es muy largo) salieron de su escondite con sonrisas de complicidad a la vez que se dirigían a Sonomi.

- ¿Todo bien, madre?- Dijo Tomoyo.

- Sí, distraje a Sakura todo el día y no pudo ver como el abuelo y el tío recogían el anillo y además le compré el vestido que me dijiste.

- ¡Perfecto!- Alborotó.- ¿Y como va Li, Hiragizawa?

- Muy nervioso, pero bien.- Rió Eriol

- Bueno, bien dentro de lo que cabe, le he llevado una infusión y ni siquiera ha llegado a beberla, antes ha ido a parar al suelo.- Dijo Hiao con una gotita.

- Bueno, eso es normal en Li.- Dijo Tomoyo como si nada.- ¿Y la cena?

- Viento en popa,- sonrió Hermione.- Una explendida cena de estilo internacional.

- Sí, y muy abundante. ¡No se quedaran con hambre!- Rió Meiling.

- Y ahora lo más importante...- Dijo Tomoyo como si toda la noche dependiera de ese detalle.- ¿¡¡Están todas las cámaras de vídeo ocultas preparadas!? ¡No puedo perderme este momento! ¡Debo tenerlo grabado!

Todos cayeron de espaldas ante este comentario, a la vez que les salían enormes gotas sobre sus cabezas. Desde luego... ¡Esta Tomoyo nunca cambiaría!

- Sí, Tomoyo, sé. Todo listo.- Dijo Eriol con una ENORME gota.

Después de aquello todos se escondieron, de esa forma cuando Sakura bajó a la cena, se encontró con la mesa preparada par dos comensales y a Shaorán esperándola muy elegantemente vestido, pero ni rastro de los demás. ¿Acaso no era una cena elegante?

- Estás preciosa, Sakura.- Dijo Shaorán mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

- Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo.- Dijo Sakura un poco incómoda, y cuando vio que Shaorán se sentaba y se disponía a comer preguntó.- ¿Y los demás?

- Esta es una cena solo para ti y para mí.- Sonrió Shaorán.- Espero que no te moleste.

- No, no.- Dijo Sakura con rapidez mientras movía los brazos con rapidez.- Es solo que pensé que nos acompañaría los demás.

La cena pasó casi sin darme cuenta y ambos salieron al jardín, era una noche preciosa de luna llena y con el cielo lleno de estrellas. Ambos pasearon por el lugar hasta que llegaron a un pequeño lago donde se reflejaba la luna y las estrellas, además el canto nocturno terminaba de darle el toque "mágico" al lugar.

- Este sitio es muy hermoso, toda la noche en sí es muy hermosa.- Dijo Sakura

- Yo estoy contemplando algo aún más hermoso.- Dijo Shaorán mientras la miraba.

- ¡Shaorán!- Dijo ella mientras se ruborizaba.

- Sakura, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

- Adelante.

- Sakura, sé que hace solo un año que salimos, y tal vez esto te parezca muy precipitado pero...

- ¿Pero?- Preguntó ella a la vez que notaba que el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

- Pero quería preguntarte... si...- Dijo él mientras sacaba una cajita. Si querrías ser mi esposa Sakura. ¿Qué me respondes?

- Oh, Shaorán, yo... no sé que decir.

- Di lo que sientas.

- Shaorán, yo... yo...- Comenzó Sakura, en la mente de Shaorán llegó la idea de que tal vez le rechazaría, pero la voz de Sakura le borró esta impresión.- ... yo sería muy feliz de casarme contigo, Shaorán Li.

El tiempo volaba, casi sin darse cuenta pasó el verano y se despidieron de sus amigos ingleses aunque Eriol prometió que en cuanto terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts regresaría a Hong Kong junto con Nakuru y Spinel para establecerse definitivamente, y con los demás se prometieron que mantendrían el contacto a través del correo por lechuza. Luego debieron comenzar el curso en la Academia y entre sus estudios y lo que no lo eran terminó lo que quedaba de curso.

Ahora que habían finalizado sus estudios mágicos, solo les restaba dos cosas, la primera elegir estudios universitarios, lógicamente en Hong Kong y lo segundo, era casarse, aunque esto último decidieron hacerlo en verano para que sus amigos ingleses y para que la familia de Sakura pudiera estar presente en la ceremonia.

FINNNNNNN!!!

Notas Autora: Hola a todossssss!! Espero que esta historia os haya gustado. Os aviso que ha sido mi primer crossover pero no el último, actualmente estoy trabajando en otro crossover de CCS y HP, que colocaré tanto en esta sección como en la de HP de esta pagina... Y en la sección de HP hay otra historia que estoy escribiendo llamada Harry Potter y los Poderes Ocultos... supongo que cuando la termine comenzaré a subir el crossover. 

Bueno, lo más importante!! Os quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis leído mi historia, y a todos aquellos que habéis dejado un review, los he leído todos, y me hecho muchísima ilusión. Muchas gracias a todos

Un beso!!

**__**

Khari


End file.
